Silent people are sometimes dangerous
by KingYohannE
Summary: Tsuna was forgotten by his parents because of his two younger brothers named Takumi and Tsubasa. Because of that he met a person who became a mother to him. Tsuna was a very cheerful, kind and lovely child but one day, he suddenly turned into a silent person because of a certain incident that made the mafia world in chaos (for once). [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE]
1. Summary and Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! Amano Akira DOES!

Tsuna was forgotten by his parents because of his two younger brothers named Takumi and Tsubasa. Because of that he met a person who became a mother to him. Tsuna was a very cheerful, kind and lovely child but one day, he suddenly turned into a silent person because of a certain incident that made the mafia world in chaos (for once). Tsuna or known as Cielo in the Mafia world is the number one greatest hacker and second to the greatest hitman. Of course no one knows that Cielo is Tsuna because he wears a half mask that covers the half of his upper face and he always wear a black hoodie and black pants. Outside of the Mafia world he is called Dame-Tsuna because of his low grades and lack of attentiveness in sports and academic but inside the Mafia world he is one of the smartest and strong person living in the Mafia.

_Prologue_

_I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I prefer being called as Tsuna though, people around me calls me Dame-Tsuna because of my low grades, weak and not being good at sports. In the Mafia world I am called as Cielo, the greatest hacker, informant and second to greatest hit man in the world, but outside that world, I chose to hide the real me, it's not that I don't want them to find out that the kid that they neglected is the famous informant slash hit man that destroyed many famiglas in the world. It is that I just wanted to play with them while looking for that man who took my happiness._

_My parents are Nana and Iemitsu Sawada and I have twin younger brothers named Takumi and Tsubasa. Both of them are smart and athletic, but there's a great difference between them. Takumi is very mean and doesn't know how to respect someone. On the other hand, Tsubasa is the kind and forgiving person. He cannot hurt someone and easily scared of fights. He's just following Takumi because he is scared of him. _


	2. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

**"****Spoken"**

_**"**__**Foreign Language"**_

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

Point of view

**Chapter 1**

I yawned from my sit while stretching my arms above and put my glasses on the keyboard. I glanced at my monitors' clock.

'Four fifty six. I guess I will be sleeping at Nezu's class again' I said and put my PC on Hibernate mode and the other four monitors that was hanging on my wall also turned into hibernate mode.

**"Hacking someone's data base again?"**

'Seriously!?' I thought to myself

I sighed when I heard 'his' voice and his words. When I sat on my bed, I grabbed my sketch book and started to write something and showed it to him.

**[G-nii... HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO STOP POPPING OUT IN MY ROOM WITHOUT TELLING ME!? ]**Written in my sketch book.

**"Come on Tsuna it's already morning and you're still awake. Don't tell me you're still looking for that**_**man**_**?"**G-nii walked towards me and pats my head.

**"I know you're still blaming yourself on what happened eight years ago, but we already told you that no one's fault that your**_**mom**_**and**_**sisters**_**died."**

I looked at my feet and clench my fists remembering the incident that happened before.

I heard G-nii sigh **"Okay, but this will reach Primo so take a rest and we will wake you later"**

I slump my back at my bed and darkness ate me.

_"Tsuna! RUN!. Don't make them catch you!"_

_"No! I won't leave without you and mom and Yuni!"_

_Erisa grabbed my shoulders and looked at me_

_"Tsuna listen to me. I will save them. You don't have to worry about us. All you have to do is to run and call for help. Okay?"_

**"...na"**

_I nodded and wiped my tears._

_I turned by back at her and started to run towards the opened door when I suddenly heard a loud scream I stopped on my tracks and looked back. There I saw Erisa, her left eye was bleeding and in front of her is a man holding a gun._

**"Tsu... ke up"**

_"RUN! DON'T STOP RUNNING!" She shouted._

_Again, tears were flowing in my eyes when i followed her orders. When I successfully got out of the mansion a loud explosion was heard inside and a large fire slowly engulfed the mansion._

**"Tsuna, Wake up!"**

When I open my eyes, I saw Giotto-nii in front of me wearing a worried look. I sat on my bed as I wipe the sweat from my face.

**"Are you alright? You were crying on your sleep "** He asked

**"Nufufufu. Tsunayoshi, did you dreamed of it again?"**

I just nodded and stood up and went to my bathroom.

While brushing my teeth, someone knocked on the bathroom door.

**"Tsuna I think you should hurry up" ****Giotto-nii said at the other side of the door.**

I immediately cleaned my mouth and wash my face and went outside the bathroom.

**"****Here's your uniform to the EXTREME!" **Knuckle-nii yelled and handed my uniform to me.

I nodded to him as a sign of thanks and he yelled again **"You're welcome to the EXTREME!"**

After wearing my uniform, I grabbed my bag and went out of the room.

**"****Be careful~" **Giotto-nii said, waving his hands.

**"****Hurry up or our little skylark will bite-you-to-death" **Melon— I mean Daemon-nii said with a smile

I looked at him with the message 'Can you please take care of the illusions in my room while I'm gone?'

**"****Nufufufu, Hai~ Hai~" **

I closed my room door and went down to the kitchen. There I saw the twins eating their breakfast made by Nana-san.

**"****Tch! Oi Dame-Tsuna, don't you dare eat with us and don't walk with us to school. I don't want them to see that I have a no good brother like you" **Takumi said to me with a glare. My eyes darted to Tsubasa looking at me with apologetic eyes. I nodded as a reply. Of course it's for Tsubasa. Why would I follow that idiot brother of mine whose name is Takumi?

I saw the remote for our television flew from the entertainment room and hit Takumi's head.

**"****Damn it! Where the hell did this come from!?" **he cursed while rubbing the place where it hit his head.

I looked at the entertainment room and saw Lampo-nii sama and G-nii laughing their ass-off. I wanted to sweat drop, but chose to ignore their childish game.

I walked towards Nana-san and handed her a letter.

**"****What is this Tsuna-kun?" **

'Huh? Did I hear it wrong? She called me Tsuna-kun?'

**"****Ara Tsuna-kun, are you alright?" **she asked with a worried look

I snapped and took out my sketch book and started to write there.

**[ I saw this at the mailbox last night] **

After showing her that, I turned my back to her and made my way outside. While walking to the opposite side of the road towards Namimori middle, I remembered the scene in the kitchen, how Nana-san called me. Well, she stopped calling 'Tsuna-kun' when she gave birth to the twins. I also started to call her 'Nana-san' nine years ago and I also stopped myself calling my father 'Dad' to 'Iemitsu-san'. Even though they stopped loving me and forgotten about me, they're still my parents that's why I'm still using honorifics to them. Well, not really forgotten 'cause they're still paying my tuition.

After ten minutes I stopped in front of an Italian café and restaurant, shop with 'closed' banner hanging outside the shop. When I entered the shop a man in his 40's greeted me in Italian.

**_"_****_Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun" _**

I nodded to him as sign of good morning greeting and sat on one of the bar stool.

I took out my Sketch book and showed it to him saying **[Do you have it?]**

He smiled and handed me plate of breakfast, consisting of omelet and one toasted bread.

**_"_****_Yes, I just got it last night. Eat this first while I'm getting it for you"_**

And that, he's gone and I started to eat. While I'm eating, my intuition starts to go haywire saying something dangerous. I stopped eating and waited when the door of the shop opened and an infant wearing a fedora and suit jump on the stool beside me.

'Reborn, the number one greatest hitman in the world. Why is he here?'

I chose to ignore him and continued to finish my food. When I finished eating, Steph-san, the owner of the shop came.

**_"_****_Oh~ It's good to see you here Reborn" _**he said in Italian. Well, yeah, I can understand Italian as you heard earlier when Steph-san greeted me. I can understand and speak fluently ten languages, Italian, English, of course Japanese, Tagalog, German, French, Korean, Chinese, Russian, and Portugues. Okay, let's go back.

**_"_****_Ciaossu~ Stephan, who is this kid?" _**_asked Reborn_

_Steph-san looked at me and turn his look again at Reborn with a smile._

**_"_****_Oh~ This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. A friend of mine. He has a dark past, that's why I'm helping him" _**

**"****Here's your new set of ****_books _****Tsunayoshi-kun~" **he said in English and handed me the suitcase. I started to write on my sketchbook and showed it to him.

**[Thanks for the food and for the new ****_books_****. I should be going now] **

I stood up from my seat and started to walk. As to everyone's information the walk I'm showing is the walk of a noble person with class. Well, that's how I normally walk.

**"****Hm~ What is the greatest hitman doing here in Namimori?" **I said with a hoarse voice due to lack of use and showed a mad smile while walking towards Nami-chuu.

{A/N: Tsuna only talks if he is serious, planning something and talking to the Mafia as Cielo}

[At Namimori middle school front gate]

**"****You're late Omnivore" **I darted my eyes towards to our Skylark who is standing at the front gate. Kyoya walks towards me while holding his famous tonfas.

**"****You better have a good explanation or I'll bite you to death" **and gave me a death glare.

I put the suitcase on the ground and started to write in my sketch book and showed it to him

**[ I can't show this in public]**

**"****Hn. Then let's go to the disciplinary room"**

When we got there, I sat on the couch and put the suitcase on my lap and opened it, revealing a brand new flame gun that looks like an ordinary gun and a Glock. When I looked at Kyoya, his eyes were wide.

**[Oh~ I forgot that this is the first time and showing you my guns. Well, You see, my old flame gun broke and I asked Steph-san to order one again. He suggested to me to buy also a normal gun]**

He frowned **"For what?"**

**[He said It's for safety use in case my flame gun breaks again]**

**"****You already have your gloves right? Why do still need to use guns? You don't need to stain your hands with blood" **

'You don't need to stain your hands with blood' I looked down at my hands and smiled.

**Kyoya's POV**

Tsuna looked at his and smiled. That smile he's giving is not a happy smile, but a hurt smile.

**"****You already know my past and I'm doing this just find ****_that man_****" **He said with a hoarse voice.

I hid my tonfas and closed his suitcase and sighed at him.

**"****I'll hide this for you. If you bring this in your class, the herbivores will get curious. You don't want them to find out that you're Cielo right?"**

He looks up at me and gave me a warm smile. The warm smile that he had me seven years ago, before he turned into a silent and expressionless kid.

**"****Thanks Kyoya" **

**"****Hn. Go now, the Herbivore will get angry at you if you're late again." **

Tsuna stood up and left the room.I grabbed the suitcase and hid it under my table.

[At the shop when Tsuna left reborn and Stephan alone]

**Reborn's POV**

Tsuna stood up and walked like a great person giving me a hint that Iemitsu and Nono's information about the kid is wrong. According to the information they gave to me, Tsunayoshi is weak, not smart, and not good at sports. The complete opposite of the twins. So why is this kid showing that he is not weak?

**"****Why are you here Reborn?" **Stephan asked me in English

**"****I'm here to teach the next Vongola Boss" **Stephan gave me a serious look

**"****I think you should watch the twins carefully, especially the older twin."**

**"****Why is that?" **

**"****Nothing~ Just telling you to change the orders from the boss and from their ****_idiot father_****" **Stephan sounded like a man full of hate when he said the words 'Stupid father'

I frowned at his statement, but shrugged it off.

**"****Stephan, Why do you mean that Tsuna has a dark past."**

**"****His parents stopped loving him when his brothers came to this world. Everyone neglected him and was left behind. He always eats his breakfast here because of some matters. It really saddens me when I learned about his story that's why I'm doing something to him that will help him ****_gain his happiness_****"**

**Tsuna's POV**

When I reached my classroom, the class had already started. Everyone is staring at me with irritated look and hate look (from Takumi).

**"****Dame-Tsuna, You can't attend my class. You're twenty minutes late already. Stand outside and do not sit as punishment" **Nezu said at me and I followed him, of course I cannot go out the classroom without tripping on my own feet as an act gaining laugh from the others.

'Tch. When I though I can sleep'

I lean my back on the wall and looks at the window of the hallway. When I stared at the gloomy sky I remembered the words Kyoya told me.

_'__You don't need to stain your hands with blood' _When his words kept relaying inside my head, I remembered the times before I became like this. Before I became a silent ant expressionless kid.

**CLIFFHANGER! Seriously this is my first time writing fan fiction and English is not my mother tongue. Please bear with me**


	3. Mom and the Ancestors

**A/N: Thank you for reading my very first fan fiction story. **

**Notes: I do not own KHR. Akara Amano does.**

**I only own my OC'c Takumi , Tsubasa, Stephan and Erisa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_After Nana Sawada gave birth to the twins, she had forgotten about his 1 and half year old son Tsuna. Everytime Tsuna asks for her attention she gets angry at him, Even Iemitsu became like that when he got home after six months Nana gave birth. They named the twins Takumi and Tsubasa. Tsuna always watch them upstairs or in at the corner of their house._

_[4 year old Tsuna]_

_When Tsuna is walking downstairs carefully, his two younger brothers saw him and one of them started to laugh at him which is Takumi._

**_"Dame-Tsuna!"_**_shouted the older twin with mockery_

**_"Nii!" _**_shouted the younger twin with a cute smile._

_When Tsuna got near of the two, Takumi cried suddenly making Nana angry at him._

**_"Tsuna-kun! Look what you have done! Go outside!" _**_she said with an angry tone while patting Takumis' head to calm him down._

**_"Sorry…" _**_Tsuna murmured keeping the tears in his eyes and went outside of the house._

_A pair of confused eyes watched him until he is gone._

**_"Ne mama, When will Tsuna-nii be back?" _**_asked the younger twin named Tsubasa._

**_"Don't mind him Tsu-kun" _**_Nana said with a smile._

_Tsubasa find it disturbing, that's why he tried to remember every moments Tsuna was with them. Being smarter than his older brother Takumi, even though he's only three years old. He knew that something is wrong with their family._

**_~ ~ Tsuna's POV ~ ~_**

_Tsuna is walking at the roadside while he is in deep thought._

_"Useless child"_

_"Dame-Tsuna"_

**_"What did I do?" _**_he asked himself._

_Tsuna didn't notice that he is now walking on the road when a car suddenly passed by on his side, he was almost hit by the car when a man jumped at him and they rolled to the ground (to the roadside)_

**_"Oi kid! What the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to kill yourself!?" _**_yelled the man. Tsuna was shocked from what happened and he only stared at his savior._

_'BLONDE!? Is he a foreigner?'_

**_"Gamma… Don't shout at the kid and stop cursing" _**_a woman said. _

_Tsuna looked at his back and saw a very beautiful woman with a shoulder length hair and a little tattoo under his left eye. The woman picked up Tsuna and went to the nearest park._

**_"What's your name?" _**_The woman asked with a smile_

**_"Tsu-Tsuna" _**_The little brunette answered with fear._

**_"Nice to meet you Tsuna. I am Aria and the guy who saved you is Gamma" _**_Aria pointed at the blonde man. _

**_"So… Why are you walking in the road? Where is your mom?" _**_she asked_

_Tsuna looked down at the ground and started to swing his feet._

_{A/N: Yes, They are sitting at the bench}_

**_"Mom is at home. She is taking care of my two younger brothers. She told me to go out" _**_The brunette said in a saddened voice._

_The two adults only looked at him._

**_"What kind of parent is that? Telling a four year old child to go outside their houses without a guardian?" _**_Gamma said with an angry tone._

**_"Tsuna.."_**_ Aria called Tsuna_

**_"I made her angry" _**_The brunette said and tears started to fall from his eyes._

**_"Mama and Dad don't love me. They always shout and get angry at me" _**_The brunette started crying very loud. The two adults were shocked at what the kid said. Then Aria hugged Tsuna. Gamma walks to Aria's side, watching her boss who is trying to calm down the boy. Aria signals at gamma to come closer and the guy followed. Aria murmured something at him, Gamma nodded and left the two at the park._

_After a few minutes, Tsuna stopped crying and hugged Aria. Aria was shocked, but let the kid hug her._

**_"A-Aria-san is so warm… My mom and dad doesn't do this to me because they said I'm useless and weak" _**_said the brunette_

**_"Then why don't we become a family?" _**_aria suggests with a bright smile. After she said that, Tsuna looked at her shocked and changed into a wide bright smile._

**_"Really!? Then, can I call you… uhm…" _**_Tsuna's bright smile and happy face turned into a frown and in deep thought._

**_"You can call me your second mom" _**_Aria said and kissed the cheeks of tsuna. Tsuna beamed into a smile _

**_"Yaaay!" _**_Tsuna shouted and hugged the woman._

**_"Oh, What's your full name Tsuna?" _**

**_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I prefer being called as Tsuna!" _**_he said**.**_

_'Sawada… CEDEF's Iemitsu—' her thoughts were interrupted when Tsuna shakes her arm._

**_"Ne, Ne~~ I have my friends! I want you to meet them—" _**_Aria looked at Tsuna_

**_"The're they are!" _**_Tsuna pointed his point finger at the air making Aria frown. _

_'There's no one' she thought_

**_"Aria—I mean, Mom. This is Giotto-nii, G-nii, Lampo-nii-sama, Melon… I mean Daemon-nii, Alude-nii and Asari-nii! Oh … guys! This is my new mom, I mean a new second mom. Her name is Aria. Be nice to her!"_**

_Tsuna beamed and Aria was shocked from what she heard._

_'The first Vongola boss and his guardian? They're dead right?... So, that means Tsuna-kun can see them?'_

**_"Uhm… Tsuna-kun.. I don't see –" _**_She was interrupted again._

**_"They are ghost mom! They said they are lost so kept them inside my room. When I was three, I was very lonely and I don't have any friends because I', Dame-Tsuna and they appeared to my room and we become friends!" _**_said the kid._

**_"Does your younger brothers can see them?" _**

**_"Nope~! I'm the only one who can see them" _**_said Tsuna_

_'The next Vongola boss, this kid?'_

**_"Melon-nii chan! Stop fighting with Alaude-nii!" _**_shouted the brunette making Aria sweat drop._

_'Melon-nii chan? Is he referring to Daemon?_

_And then Tsuna laughed making Aria heart melt because of the cute sight in front of her._

**_~ ~ Aria's POV ~ ~_**

_The two bid farewells, but intended to meet again the next day. Aria gave Tsuna a phone for them to have a private communication. Gamma met with his boss at the parking lot near the park._

**_"He is the oldest son of CEDEF's Iemitsy and the next Vongola boss"_**

**_"HA!?" _**_he was shocked (of course)_

**_"He can also see the ghosts of Primo and his guardians" _**_she continued_

_Gamma frowned** "What if he is lying?" **_

**_"That kid was laughing at the ghost and saying 'Melon-nii chan! Stop fighting with Alaude-nii!' and we know that those two first mist and cloud guardian don't get along " _**_And that gave Gamma an explanation_

**_"Melon…..(*insert picture of Daemon) HAHAHAHA! That kid is amazing! I will continue my investigation at him"_**

**__OMAKE__**

**_"Aria—I mean, Mom. This is Giotto-nii, G-nii, Lampo-nii-sama, Melon… I mean Daemon-nii, Alude-nii and Asari-nii! Oh … guys! This is my new mom, I mean a new second mom. Her name is Aria. Be nice to her!"_**

_Tsuna beamed and Aria was shocked from what she heard._

**_"Tsuna… Do you have any grudge at me that's why you're always calling me Melon-nii?" _**_Daemon cried_

**_"Ma~ Ma~ You don't need to cry" _**_Asari said while patting Daemons back_

**_"Hn even the kid can distinguish the difference between a person and a fruit" _**_Alaude smirked at Daemon and walks away the noisy crowd._

**_"What did you say you stupid 'Hn' guy!" _**_Daemon yelled._

_Alaude stopped and walks back to the crowd and the two started to fight 'again'._

**_"Primo…. I can't really get used when Alaude talks like a normal person"_**

**_"G…. Alaude is a normal person… It's just that he never talks to us like that"_**

**_"ALAUDE MADE A NORMAL STATEMENT TO THE EXTREME!"_**


	4. Dinner with Giglio Nero

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

**Previously on Silent people are sometimes dangerous**

**_"He is the oldest son of CEDEF's Iemitsu and the next Vongola boss"_**

**_"HA!?" _**_he was shocked (of course)_

**_"He can also see the ghosts of Primo and his guardians" _**_she continued_

_Gamma frowned** "What if he is lying?" **_

**_"That kid was laughing at the ghost and saying 'Melon-nii chan! Stop fighting with Alaude-nii!' and we know that those two first mist and cloud guardian don't get along " _**_And that gave Gamma an explanation_

**_"Melon…..(*insert picture of Daemon) HAHAHAHA! That kid is amazing! I will continue my investigation at him"_**

**Chapter 3**

_When Tsuna got home, Nana didn't greet him 'welcome back' She just ignored his son and continued playing with the twins. Tsubasa saw that his Tsuna-nii is back, he greeted him with a smile and Tsuna responded to it with a smile and walk to his room._

**_"Tch! She's annoying" _**_G snarled and sat on Tsuna's bed._

**_"Ma~ Ma~ calm down G" _**_Asari said with a smile_

**_"Shut up flute-freak!" _**_shouted G and stood up to confront Asari._

_The two continued with what they are doing and Giotto made his way to Tsuna who is climbing up to his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and signaled to Tsuna to sit beside him. Tsuna who is in the middle of the bed, crawled towards Giotto and started to play his new item from Aria._

**_"So Tsuna –" _**_Giotto started to gain Tsuna's attention. The brunette looked at his Giotto-nii._

**_ "Are you happy to have Aria-san to be your mom?" _**_Giotto continued with a smile. Tsuna beamed with a smile, the smile that captured the hearts of his ghost friends._

**_"Yup! Even though mama[1] is my real mom and I should not call Aria-san 'mom'. I really wanted to have a mother figure who can give me the happiness that I didn't receive from my parents" _**_Tsuna said as if he is a teen because of his words._

**_"Nufufufu~ Tsunayoshi never cease to amaze me," _**_said the Melo –(*Daemon glares*) cough cough Daemon_

**_"This four year old kid talks like a teen to the extreme!" _**_Knuckle commented on Tsunas statement._

**_"Hn. For a herbivore like you to talk like that"_**

**_"Of course he will answer like that. After all, he is surrounded by adults and idiots who doesn't mind their language" _**_Lampo lazily said. G stopped shouting at Asari and turned to Lampo._

**_"Teme! Are you referring to me!?" _**_G shouted Lampo turns his back and shrug his shoulders and walks towards the chair besides Tsuna's study table._

**_"You Damn lazy brat! Don't turn your back at me!"_**

**_"G! Language!" _**_Giotto warned G._

**_"See? He's one of the idiots" _**_Daemon commented_

**_"Shut up Melon head!" _**_Yelled G. An angry vein pop out at Mel –Daemons left forehead and started to release his flame._

**_"Nufufufufu, Did you just called me a 'Melon head'!? hmm?" _**_After Daemon said that, a red (pink) octopus headdress popped out at G's head._

**_"WHAT THE HELL MELON HEAD! REMOVE THIS SHITTY ILLUSION ON MY HEAD!" G shouted while trying to remove the headdress on his head. _**

**_"Nufufufu~ you've just insulted my power and you called me a Melon head for the second time. Do you think I will remove that?" _**_Daemon said and the octopus headdress became bigger. G continued to curse when a cute chuckle was heard, making them stop._

**_"G-nii! Its suits you" _**_Tsuna said making the others laugh at the comment (well, except for Alaude who only smirked) While they are laughing, the phone Aria gave to Tsuna vibrates. Tsuna slides the green arrow and answered._

**_"H-Hello?" _**_Tsuna answered the call with a confused look._

**_"Hi my dear son Tsuna~ This is Aria" _**_ Aria said with a happy tone_

**_"Mom!?" _**_The confused look turned into a happy face._

**_"Yes, my dear~ How are you? _**

**_"I'm fine, Mom! We are having fun here. Melon… I mean Daemon nii-chan is making fun of G-nii. He made an octopus headdress for G-nii"_**

**_"Really? Oh~ I forgot to ask. Have you eaten your dinner?" _**_She asked with a concerned tone._

**_'Not yet Mom. I will go down now"_**

**_"Okay~ make a call after eating, okay?"_**

**_"Okay Mom~" _**_The call dropped and Tsuna went down to the kitchen along with the ghosts._

**_"What the hell! " _**_G cursed when they saw that the three are now eating and there's no food left for him._

**_"This is getting worst to the extreme! God will be saddened because of this" _**_knuckle said with a sad voice. When they look at Tsuna, they felt anger. They cannot stand to see the little hid to have hurt look at his face. _

_Lampo tapped Tsuna's back. **"Even though Ore-sama don't like kids. Ore-sama will lead you to your room and make a call to your mom and tell her there's no left for you" **Tsuna nodded and bit his lower lip, not letting the tears fall from his eyes and started to walk back to his room_

**_Tsubasa's POV_**

_I wanted to give my food to Tsuna nii, but he walk back to his room. Takumi-nii took all the food and mom didn't get angry and I think mom forgets that Tsuna-nii will also eat_

**_Normal POV_**

**_"Have you already finished eating Tsuna?" _**_Aria asked. Tsuna didn't answer, but sobs can be heard._

**_"Are you crying? What happened?" _**_Aria asks_

**_"Mama forgot to leave food for me" _**_Tsuna answered between his sobs. At the other side of the call, Aria frowned and grabbed her bag and walks to Gamma._

**_"We're going to eat outside and Tsuna will eat with us" _**_Aria said._

**_"Boss, How about Uni?" _**_Gamma asked_

**_"Uni is already sleeping so I can't bring her. Come on lets go now" _**_And they headed to the car outside their Mansion._

**_"Okay Tsuna~ calm down and wait for mom. We will eat outside, okay?" _**

_Tsuna responded **"Hn"**_

[30 mins later]

_A door bell was heard at the whole residence of Sawada's and when Nana opened the door, A man with a blonde hair wearing a black suit with white dress greeted her._

**_How may I help you?" _**_Nana asked with a smile_

**_"Good evening Mrs. Sawada. I am Gamma and I am friends with your son Tsunayoshi"_**

**_"Oh, really? Come inside, I will call him" _**_nana said and lead Gamma inside the house._

_The ghosts were comforting Tsuna when the room's door opened and Nana peaked._

**_"Tsuna-Kun, You have a visitor" _**_Nana said and closed the door._

**_"They're here already. Come on Tsuna, lets go downstairs"_**_Giotto said_

_They went downstairs and they were greeted by a blonde man wearing a business suit,_

**_"Good evening Tsunayoshi-kun" _**

**_Gamma-san!" _**_Tsuna ran towards Gamma and gave him a hug. Gamma picks up Tsuna_

**_"I need to ask your mother for permission first" _**_Tsuna nodded and Gamma let him down. Tsuna lead Gamma to where Nana is and left the two of them alone to have privacy._

_After two minutes the two finished their conversation and Gamma took Tsuna who is sitting on the stairs._

**_"Let's go" _**_Gamma said as he picks up Tsuna and headed outside. The first Vongola boss followed the two outside along with his guardians._

_When Gamma went out with Tsuna in his arms, Aria beamed with happiness and went out of the car to greet the brunette._

**_"MOM!" _**_Tsuna Shouted while he's being carried by Gamma._

_When Aria reached the two, she kissed the forehead of the brunette. Gamma handed her the little brunette._

**_Giotto's POV_**

_When Aria-san reached the two, she kissed the forehead of Tsuna and Gamma-san handed Tsuna to her._

**_"Seriously, they looked like a real family to me" _**_G commented on the scene before us._

**_"Nufufuf~ That's how a mother should act" _**_Daemon also commented_

**_"This is touching to the extreme!" _**_Knuckle yelled_

**_"Let's go" _**_we herd Aria-san said and they entered the car and drove off._

**_"I'm following them. Who's going with me?" _**_I asked_

**_"Count me in" _**_(G)_

**_"Yare-Yare. Lampo-sama is tired, but Ore-sama will go" _**_(Lampo)_

**_"Hn" _**_(Alaude)_

**_"I will stay. I need to watch the room of our bambino" _**_(Daemon)_

**_"I'll go to the extreme!" _**_(knuckle)_

**_"I'll go with Daemon" _**_(Asari)_

**_"Okay then, let's go," _**_I said and we followed the three._

**_Normal POV_**

_When they arrived at their destination, The three entered a very high class restaurant and a Maitre 'd greeted them._

**_"Buono sera! Avete una prenotazione?"_**_ The Maitre 'd asked__(Trans: Good evening! Do you have a reservation?)_

**_"Prenotazion del Giglio Nero" _**_Gamma answered _

_(Trans: Reservation from Giglio Nero)_

**_"Da questa parte per, favore"_**

_(Trans: Right this way, please)_

_When they reached their table, they sat there and the Maitre 'd gave them the menu book._

**_"So Tsuna-kun, What do you want?"_**

_Tsuna looked carefully at the menu book and his expression turned into a , it looks pout, not frown._

**_"Mom, Do they have spaghetti here? I don't understand what is written here" _**_Tsuna said _

_Aria giggled from the sight of the pouting brunette and stopping herself on glomping the cute kid beside her._

**_"Yes dear, they have spaghetti here. Is that really what you want?" _**_Aria asked_

_Tsuna nodded **"Hn! Mama always cooks spaghetti on my brother's birthday, but I don't have the chance to taste it because it always the first one to be eaten" **_

**_"Okay then! And for dessert?"_**

_Gamma flips the menu book for Tsuna and the brunette started to look at the made his way towards Tsuna's side and whispered to him and the brunette nodded._

**_"I want Strawberry cake! Giotto-nii said it's delicious" _**

_Aria and Gamma look at each other and turn again their look at the smiling brunette._

**_"So the Primo is with us?" _**_Gamma asked Tsuna_

_Tsuna nodded with a smile. Giotto whispered again to Tsuna._

**_"Giotto-nii said, you don't need to call him Primo, but Giotto."_**

**_"But isn't it rude to call him by his name?" _**_Gamma asked_

_And Giotto whispered again_

**_"He said, he doesn't mind and he also said It's fine because you helped me" _**_Tsuna said with a big smile._

**_"A-as you wish Pri- I mean Giotto" _**_Gamma said_

**_"Okay Giotto-san." _**_Aria said with a smile and they told the maitre 'd their orders._

_After several minutes their food now served. Tsuna told the two that they need pray first and after praying, thanking God for everything they started to eat._

_Gamma noticed that Tsuna is now in a mess because of the sauce that was scattered around Tsuna's face, he grabbed the napkin and carefully wipes the sauce around Tsuna's face._

**_"Don't move yet Tsunayoshi, there's still sauce around your face" _**

_Aria just laughed at the two and continue to watch them. Gamma notices her laughs and that made him blush._

_After eating, they headed out of the restaurant and entered the car. _

**_"Tsuna-kun, you're going to sleepover with us. Of course you Mama allowed you" _**_Aria said to Tsuna who is shocked by what she said_

**_"Really!?"_**_ Tsuna beamed_

_Aria nodded and Tsuna couldn't stop smiling after that. **"And also, I wanted to meet you my daughter Uni" **Aria continued._

**_"Ne~ Mom, but I have school tomorrow"_**_ Tsuna said with a terrified face because he is scared of a certain rumored skylark who bites kids if someone skipped classes without good excuse._

**_"Don't worry about it. Gamma will send you to your school tomorrow" _**_And that made Tsuna felt at ease._

_On their way to the Giglio Nero's mansion Tsuna fell asleep._

**_"Boss, Nana Sawada said he doesn't care about his son Tsunayoshi."_**

**_"Ho~ is that so?" _**_Aria said with a frown_

**_"What do you want me to do?" _**_Gamma asks_

**_"I need you to contact Colonello and tell him I need to talk to him and I need Lal's Presence"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>_OMAKE_<em>**

Gamma noticed that Tsuna is now in a mess because of the sauce that was scattered around Tsuna's face, he grabbed the napkin and carefully wipes the sauce around Tsuna's face.

**"Don't move yet Tsunayoshi, there's still sauce around your face"**

The staff of the restaurant watches how Gamma wipes the sauce around the cute brunette and started to whisper.

**"****Non sono una famiglia meravigliosa ?" One of the maitre 'd said with a sweet smile**

(Trans:Aren't they a wonderful family?)

**"****Così attento! Non è forse un buon padre?" An old man said **

(Trans: So caring! Isn't he a good father?)

**"La madre è così bella e il padre è bello! Che combinazione perfetta!" **said one of the chef who is peeking from the kitchen window.

**(Trans:** The mother is so beautiful and the father is Handsome! What a perfect combination!)

**"****Che un bambino sveglio !"** Again, one of the maitre 'd squealed at the cute brunette

(Trans:What a cute child!)

Aria heard the conversions of the staff. She laughs at Gamma and the cute brunette agreeing that Gamma looks like a father. A caring father. And she continued to watch them until Gamma notices it and blushes because of the look coming from Aria.

* * *

><p>[1]Mama: Tsuna calls Nana 'Mama' and Aria 'Mom'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Guys! Thank you for the reviews. It really made me happy, Promise! I rarely got comments on my works, that's why I'm really happy and I appreciate everything the readers' comments.**

**Oh for everyone's info, I used google translate to translate the other words and sentences into Italian so if anyone of you finds that there's an error on my Italian. Please forgive me *bow 90 degrees two times***

**I will not be updating this week because I'm going to visit my grandparents tomorrow until next week. Even though I want to update, I can't. Why? Our grandparents' house is located on the mountain and the signal is very poor. **

**Uhmm… review, please?**

**AH! I forgot to say that this Past of Tsuna will be running five chapters. Two down and there's only three chapters left. That's all.**

**A fra poco~ ^_^**


	5. Uni-chan and Scary Onee-chan

**RaNDoem, xeyuxe20, LaLunaLight , **** Thank you for liking my Story ^_^**

**thor94: Your question will be answered now ;)**

**Kuroi Rin: Thank you for giving me an idea . It really helped me :D**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

**{A/N: WARNING: LONG CHAPTER}**

**Chapter 4**

_When the three reached the mansion of Giglio Nero, Aria slowly carried Tsuna who is sleeping peacefully. When they entered the mansion they were greeted by the butlers and maids. All of them caught the sight of a sleeping brunette on their boss arms and there's one question in their minds 'who is that?'. They don't have the courage to ask their boss when suddenly a girl's voice was heard behind them. Scaring the hell out of them._

"_**Who's the runt?"**_

_All of the butlers and maids looked where the voice is coming from. Behind them is a teen girl with a height of 4'9, a waist length black hair, black eyes, slight tan skin and wearing a black dress with red collar and long sleeves. _

"_**Oh~ you're back Erisa. Runt?is that your nickname for him? By the way, This is Tsunayoshi" **__Aria answered with a smile._

"_**Ahh… Okay. I'll be going to my room" **__Erisa said and walked away from the crowd. When she's gone, Gamma entered the mansion and took Tsuna on his boss arms._

"_**Bring him to the room next to Uni's" **__Gamma nodded and headed to that room while Aria is heading her way to her office._

_When Gamma finished his task he immediately called Colonello and after three rings, someone answered._

_**[Gamma, What do you want? Kora!]**_

"_**Good evening Colonello. Boss wants to talk to you and, please also bring Lal."**_

_**[Even Lal? For what? Kora!]**_

"_**About the Sawada Family. Please keep this a secret" **_

_**[Okay, Kora! We be there tomorrow morning. We've just finished doing a job here in Japan. Kora!]**_

"_**Okay then, see you tomorrow" **_

_The call dropped and Gamma went to his boss office to tell the news. When he entered the office he immediately told her boss about the call. Gamma is about to go out the office when Aria speaks again_

"_**Erisa is back from her mission and be glad that she doesn't have any injury unlike her last mission" **__Gamma sighed in relief when he heard that the teen is fine. _

_Erisa is the adopted daughter of Gamma. When she was eleven years old her name was known all over the Mafia world for destroying thirteen bases of different mafia families, including the Giglio Nero family and Vongola family in one month. They find her dangerous, that's why the Vendice imprison her. Before she was imprisoned, she met Gamma and Aria in an orphanage where is she was being abused, that time she was five years old. She didn't know that the two adults took an interest on her and decided to adopt her._

_When the day that she is supposed to be sent to the Giglio Nero mansion, she escaped and was never seen again. After two years of being a prisoner of the Vindice, Gamma found out that she is being held by the Vendice that's why he immediately made a plan on how he will take her. After six months Erisa was free'd and is living now with Gamma who stands as her father. Even though she's a girl, she's really strong and fast. She is also really good at sword that's why she is called the Empress of sword masters._

_Let's go back to the two couples –I mean adults… *cough cough*_

"_**You know Gamma, I just found out something about Erisa" **__Aria said with a serious look making Gamma nervous because it is about his kid. _

"_**W-What is it, boss?" **__He stuttered while nervously looking at Aria._

"_**She's a tsundere…" **__Aria said wearing a serious look on her face. _

"_**Seriously, boss. I really thought that it is a problem about Chibi. (*sigh) I should be going now." **__Gamma said with a tired look on his face._

"_**Okay~ good night~!" **__She said with a smile and Gamma closed the office door leaving Aria behind._

_In the middle of the night, The first vongola boss and his guardians decided that to go back in Tsuna's room knowing that their little brunette is in good hands of nice people._

_Tsuna woke up when he felt someone is shaking him. Beside him is a girl with big doe eyes like him and a hair with a color of dark green._

"_**Who are you?" **__Tsuna asked while rubbing his eyes(very cutely in the eyes of adults)_

"_**Good morning Onii-chan! I am Uni and you are?" **__Uni asked with a smile. Tsuna definitely can see sparkles in her eyes._

"_**I'm tsuna" **__Tsuna said and smiled at the other kid._

"_**Okay the! –Ne, Ne~ Oniichan, can you play with me?" **__Uni asked_

_When Tsuna heard the word 'play', he immediately crawled down from the bed. Uni grabbed Tsuna's hand and they ran outside of the room where Tsuna slept._

_Any leads his Onii-Chan to her play room and when they enetered the room, Tsuna's jaw dropped. There are BIG stuff toys scattered everywhere and there's a mini plastic playground. The two started to play not noticing that there is another person inside the room, hiding behind a very big blue teddy bear. _

_Tsuna's intuition went haywire(well, he doesn't know yet that he has that demonic intuition from his great 3x grandfather) making him stop in playing and looks at the certain blue teddy bear and suddenly, he felt a scary aura leaking from it. Tsuna flinched, he just stared at it and after several seconds, a scream was heard all over the mansion. (Well, it's not really a scream; it's more like a shriek)_

"_**Shut up runt!" **__A teenage girl yelled at Tsuna_

"_**HII—E-eh?" **_

"_**Eri-nee chan!" **__ Uni ran towards the and hug her legs due to the difference of their height._

"_**Ohayo Uni" **__The teen greeted with a smile and ruffled Uni's hair_

"—_**And you too runt" **__The teen continued_

_Tsuna stared at the teen with fear, why? The teen is looking at him with a scowl look._

"_**Don't scare him one-chan! He is my friend. His name is Tsuna not runt!" **__scolded the smallest one._

"_**Ho~ Ho~ You scared of me runt?" **__the teen kneeled down so that they can talk easily._

"_**I'm Erisa. Nice to meet you runt" **__the teen said with a smile. _

"_**Ne~ Scary one-chan, you're not a Japanese right?" **__The brunette asked_

"_**I have a name runt! And yes, I'm not a Japanese. I don't know my real nationality, but Baka Blondie told me that I am an Italian citizen."**_

"_**How old are you?" **_

"_**16" **__She answered and suddenly the play room's door opened causing them to look at the opened door._

"_**WHAT HAPPENED" **__Gamma shouted with a (super) worried face and he looks like he ran because he is sweating and panting._

"_**SHUT UP BAKA BLONDIE! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" **__Erisa shouted_

"_**Chibi? Tch! Don't tell me you scared 'our' Tsuna? –" **__Erisa interrupts Gamma_

"_**OUR Tsuna? You and Aria? So you are now accepting that you have a crush on A-Ouch! Damn it Baka Blondie!" **__Gamma hit her head._

"_**You brat! Watch your mouth! You talk like you're not girl!"**_

"_**Gamma-san!" **__Tsuna shouted and ran to Gamma and he picks up Tsuna __**"Hello there young one" **__And Gamma kissed Tsuna's forehead_

"_**You woke up earlier than I expected" **__He continued_

"_**Uni-chan woke me up" **__Tsuna said innocently and Uni followed Tsuna who also wants to be carried. Gamma also carried Uni on his other arm and on the other side is Tsuna._

"_**Baka Blondie! You look like a weighing scale" **__Erisa said with mockery, but Gamma didn't listen to his daughter and walks towards the door_

"_**Let's go now for breakfast, " **__he said and went outside followed by Erisa. When they reached the dining hall, Aria is already waiting for the kids._

"_**Mom!" **__Tsuna and Uni shouted with a huge smile on their faces. Gamma let down the kids and the two ran towards their Mom._

"_**Kyaa! Come here you cute little kids!" **__Aria squealed from the sight of the two kids who are running and hug them likes there is no tomorrow._

"_**Tsuna, this is my daughter Uni. Uni this is now your big brother" **__Aria said with a smile. Of course, because of what she said, the two beamed with happiness._

_After the introduction, the five sat on the chairs and waited for the food. Erisa likes to distance herself that's why he sat two chairs away from his father. Aria sat on the left side of the table beside her is Uni and on the other side is Gamma and Tsuna. When the food came, the five prayed silently and after that they started to eat._

_While Eris is slicing the bacon, she caught a glimpse of the others. Gamma is wiping the catsup in Tsunas cheeks and Aria is helping Uni on eating her food. The two adults looked at each other and smiled. Erisa just stared at the two with her oh so innocent (scowl) look._

_{A/N: The natural expression of Erisa is her famous scowl look and also, Gamma calls her as Chibi because of her height}_

"_**You know Baka Blondie and Aria. The two of you looks like a married couple" **__She said and started to eat the bacon she sliced into pieces. Gamma chocked and Aria just laughed._

"_**S-shut up chibi!" **__Gamma said with a blush_

"_**You don't sound and look sincere at all. It looks like a mockery" **__he continued. Aria looked at the blushing man and she thought of something._

"_**Oh come on Gamma, Erisa is right. Why deny it? You look like a father to Tsuna and Uni. Right kids?" **__Aria said with a smirk_

"_**Uhn!" **__The two agreed. Gamma blushed more and didn't say anything more._

"_**And of course, we're not leaving 'our" oldest one. You are part of our dear made up family" **__Aria said with a smile__while looking at the teen not far away from them. She stopped eating and blushed from the words Aria said and looked away._

"_**I-It's n-not l-like I'm g-grateful or anything" **__ she said _

"_**Oh come on Erisa-**__**Chan **__**don't be a tsundere" **__Aria teased_

"_**This 'Baka Blondi'e has been a father to you ever since you came here right? And you only need a mother and here I am, " **__she continued while pointing at Gamma_

"_**Take that Chibi! Even if you don't call me 'Papa', 'Dad', or 'Father' I will still consider that nickname you gave to me as a 'Dad' because you are my precious daughter" **__Gamma said._

"_**See! I told you! You are now accepting the fact that you have a crush on Aria!" **__Erisa yelled and Gamma blushed again. Aria is about to ask Gamma if it is true when suddenly _

"_**Ne~ Mom –" **__Gamma was saved from being asked when Tsuna interrupted them._

"_**Does that mean 'scary' Onee-chan will be now our sister?" **__the little brunette asked with sparkles in his eyes. Aria stopped herself on squealing and answered __**"Yes, my dear"**_

'_Scary Onee-chan? Gamma Sweatdrop_

"_**Oi runt! I told you I have a name!" **__Erisa scowled._

_Tsuna beamed with happiness and started to yell 'Yay! Scary Onee-chan will be our sister! And 'Gamma-san is now my Dad~!'_

_After their breakfast, the maid took Tsuna to a bath and after that they gave him a new pair of clothes and Gamma send him to school. When Gamma came back, he immediately went to his boss office and when he opened the door. He was greeted with a kick in his face by someone._

"_**YOU'RE LATE!"**__Lal shouted at Gamma who is on the ground and standing on his face._

"_**Ouch!" **__Gamma reacted and stood up making Lal jump away from him._

"_**Aria, why do you want to talk about the Sawada Family? Kora!" **__Colonello asked, getting straight to the point_

"_**I just wanted to ask you if Iemitsu is talking about his son's" **__Aria asked while sitting on her chair, giving the two infants a glare._

_The two gulped._

"_**A-Ahuh. He won't even stop at talking about his twins" **__Lal started_

_Aria looks down and the shadows covered her eyes_

"_**And what about Tsuna?" **__She asked_

_Gamma looked at Lal and Colonello and saw that the two gave them a questioning look._

"_**Tsuna? Who is that? Kora!" **__Colonello asked with a questioning look. Aria didn't answer immediately, wanting them to think more. _

"_**Tsuna? Who…. Wait! Tsuna! As in Tsunayoshi Sawada!?" **__Asked the shocked Lal_

_The two members of Giglio Nero nodded._

"_**Lal, Who is that!? Kora!" **__The rain Arcobaleno asked_

_Lal became serious when she faced the rain Arcobaleno __**"He is the oldest son of Iemitsu…"**_

"_**Eldest son!? I thought they only has twins!? Kora!" **_

"_**Now I remember.. Aria, how did you found out about the kid? He was kept as a secret by that Idiot" **__Lal asked with a serious expression._

"_**Kept as a secret? Why? Kora!?" **__Colonello asked with a frown_

"_**The idiot is babbling about how useless and weak the child is and wanting to remove him from their family. I really wanted to beat him, but I can't" **__Lal explained_

_The two Giglio Nero we're shocked, especially Colonello who heard this for the first time._

"_**Now, Answer my question!" **__Lal growled_

_Aria told them the story of how they met Tsuna and even about the ghosts of the first Vongola boss and guardians. They also told how he was treated and what Nana said to Gamma._

"_**THAT BASTARD!" **__Lal shouted with anger_

"_**I'll beat him! Kora!" **__Colonello added_

"_**Can you? I really wanted to do it personally, but I want him to learn a lesson on how will a parent will feel if someone stole his child. Of course I'm not stealing their children. I am doing a parent's job to make a child feel what they should feel on having a parent." **__The sky Arcobaleno seriously told them._

"_**Aria! Where is the kid? Kora!"**__ Aria looked at Colonello_

"_**School, why?" **_

"_**I want to meet him! Kora! I want to meet the future Vongola Decimo! Kora!" **__Colonello said with a frown_

"_**You can see him later. Also, I have a favor to ask the both of you" **__Aria became sad when he started to say this._

"_**I can feel that he is hiding a very great power. I want you and the 'others' to train him for the sake of his future. I have a prediction that someone will destroy his future that's why I want him to be strong to avoid it" **__Aria said with a very gloomy tone and a hurt look._

"_**Even though we've only been together not less than twenty four hours, I already considered him as my son, as my child that's why I will do anything for him to avoid that" **__She continued_

_The two infants felt that Aria is very serious making them accept the job. _

"_**Okay, Kora!" **__Colonello agreed_

"_**The training will be hard! I will definitely make him a strong kid so that he can beat that idiot father of his!" **__Lal said in very determined tone._

"_**Thank you" **__Aria, thank them with a smile _

"—_**Oh~ you can meet him later after school and please don't scare him. Tsuna is to scaredy cat, even the scowl of Erisa can scare him" **__She said _

"_**Ah! You know Lal~ When he is with Uni they look so cute together! I bet, you will like him" **__She said with flowers, and sparkles around her._

_The three Sweatdrop on the Giglio Nero boss when her mother's side came out._

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! **

**I was supposed to update yesterday when suddenly my headache strikes again. I already finished my enrollment for the second semester so I don't have anything to worry about. Our classes will resume in Nov. 10 that's why I want to make many chapters as much as possible. **

**By the way guys, I have a question. I've been asking myself about this. It's about Reborn (Oh please Reborn, don't kill me on what I'm going to ask them)**

**Reborn likes to Cosplay, right? Then, What if he came back to his original form, will he still do it? Especially those fairy costumes and Master Pao Pao's elephant headdress. I'm serious. (HAHAHA. I can't imagine him wearing a fairy costume while going down from the ceiling with the use of a harness. It happened in the future arc where Lambo opened his Vongola box) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, just forget that I asked a quest—(*BANG!*) GYAAAAA! **

**Reborn: Crazy author…**

**Tsuna: HIEE! Reborn! What did you do!?**

**(*BANG *BANG!)**

**Tsuna: (*Sweatdrop) Due to some circumstances and Reborn's torture, I will be the one who will speak for our author. Please Review and if you have any questions and suggestions just say it.**

**Author: See you later guys!**

**Reborn: Shut up Crazy author! (*BANG)**

**Author: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	6. Arcobaleno

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

**Chapter 5**

**[At the Giglio Nero's Mansion (6:30am) ]**

_Lal gave Erisa a kick on her back while she is walking downstairs, making her fall to the ground._

"_**What the heck! Lal!? What are you doing here!?" **__She asked the infant who is standing on the handle of the stairs._

"_**I told you to never lower your defense whenever you are! I need to train you again!" **__Lal scolded the teen._

"_**Answer my question! Damn it!" **__She scowled while rubbing the places where it hurts._

"_**I'm here to teach a brat!" **__she answered and jump in Erisa's face, making her fall on the ground again._

_Erisa took out her Swiss knife, which she hides under her skirt and tried to attack her mentor._

"_**Me!?"**_

"_**Not bad brat! It's not you, It's Tsunayoshi" **__Lal said as she dodge the knife._

"_**Tsunayoshi? Oh, you mean the runt?**__" She stopped on her attacks and hid the knife. She stood up and fixed her dress. Today she's wearing a same type of her clothes last night, but the color of it is pure black._

"_**Yes and stop slacking off! You should get ready! Aria wants to talk to you" **__She said and kick the teen again_

"_**Stop kicking me!" **__she complained and they two headed towards Aria's office._

_When they entered Aria is talking with Colonello and Gamma, but stopped when they saw the two girls._

"_**It's good you're here." **__Aria said with a smile to Erisa_

"_**What is it?" **__The teen asked with her natural look (her scowl)_

_{A/n: What if Gokudera and Erisa will have a scowl looking contest? Who will win?}_

"_**I and your 'Baka Blondie' father of yours entered you in a school. You will go there today as a first year high school student" **__Aria said while pointing at Gamma. Of course she is smiling at Erisa._

"_**For what, Ar—" **_

"_**It's MOM, Erisa-chan" **__Aria interrupted the teen. Erisa blushed and followed Aria._

"_**F-for what, M-Mom?" **__She stuttered while blushing makes Aria giggled_

"_**Of course, you're a teen and needs to go to school. While we are here in Japan, We want you to attend school and of course to learn also. We want you to go out and explore. We don't want you to be a shut in person forever and always having a private tutor." **__Aria answered the question of the teen and she showed her a bag._

"_**Change into this and the driver will take you to your school. Don't worry the school you are going to attend is near at Tsuna's kindergarten" **__She said and Erisa took the bag. Erisa walked out and room and changed into the clothed Aria gave to her. It is a school uniform. Today she will be attending Namimori high school._

_After changing into her new clothes called school uniform. She headed outside, not noticing that there are maids hiding in every part of the house, taking a picture of the schoolgirl. She entered the car and the driver drove to her new school._

_When she reached the school, the first period is already starting. She headed to the principal's office and they had a slight conversation about the school and after that the principal took her to the class she will be part of._

_The principal knocked and the teacher opened the door. The teacher is kind looking man and it makes Erisa feels irritated. The teacher told Erisa to enter to have her introduction and the principal left her._

"_**Class we will be having a new student. Be nice to her" **__The man told the class. _

_The students stared at Erisa with weird looks and the others started to gossip about her, but Erisa already used in the statements she decided to shrug it off and introduced herself._

"_**I'm Erisa Giglio, Nice to meet you" **__She said with her oh so famous normal scowl look making the other girls feel irritated with her._

"_**Uh.. Okay then Giglio-san, you can sit on the vacant chair at the back near the window" **__Erisa found the place and went there. While she is walking, one of her girl classmates tried trip her using her leg, but of course, Erisa didn't have to look because she is trained that's why she hopped on it and look at the certain girl who tried to trip her._

"_**It's not nice to trip someone you've just met" **__She said with venom, making the girl to be scared at her. After she said that she continued to walk and sat on the chair the teacher told her where to sit._

_While the class is continuing she can hear the gossips of the students around her._

"_What a weird girl"_

"_Her eyes and hair are so black, how weird"_

"_She's not a Japanese"_

"_Her hair is so long, I want to cut it"_

'_Tch! How annoying."She thought while staring at the clouds._

_When lunch time came, she immediately stood up from her seat gaining some looks from her classmates and she went out of the classroom. While she's walking in the hallway, some students stared at her, she didn't look at them and she just took out her phone which is the newest design of one of the most popular cell phone brand in the world and dialed the number of her father. After five rings, Gamma answered the call._

"_**Oi Baka Bllondie –" **__she started_

_**[Chibi!? What is it?]**_

"_**Where is the runt's school?" **_

_**[Look outside and if you saw a small building in front, near the entrance gate. That's the kindergarten]**_

"_**Okay, Thanks. I'm hanging up now" **__And she hangs up and started to walk to the kindergarten building._

_It's already noon and Tsuna's school is finished, of course he's not going home without having any bruises in his small and frail body. While he is walking alone on the school property some elementary students cornered him and started picking on him again._

"_**Give us your money Dame-Tsuna" **__One of the bullies ordered Tsuna causing for him to coward in fear._

"_**I-I don't h-have a-any mo-money" **__he stuttered and the two other kids started to hit him._

"_**Don't joke with us! I know you have money! We saw you this morning being sent by a luxury car!" **__yelled the other one_

_Tears started to form in his eyes when a familiar voice was heard behind them_

"_**Oi brats, what are you doing with my brother?"**_

_When they heard it, they stopped hitting Tsuna and look behind them and saw a scary looking high school girl. They started to scream and ran away from the scary building._

_Tsuna looked on his savior, it was his 'scary onee-chan'. He stood up and ran to hug his teen picks up the little brunette and started to walk away from the spot where Tsuna was being bullied. _

"_**Okay, I've decided to change your name from 'runt' to 'crybaby Tsuna' "**__ She said while walking towards the front gate._

"_**Ne~ Onee-chan, what are you doing here?" **__the little brunette asked while rubbing his eyes because of the tears that formed there earlier. Erisa looks at the kid and with her oh so rare smile._

"_**I'm studying here from today. Are you glad?" **__She asked not removing her smile._

"_**Uhuh! I'm really happy! Even though I can't see mom, dad and Uni everyday, I have you here to watch over me!" **__Tsuna said not minding his words. Erisa is shocked by what the brunette said to her and her smile is gone._

"_**You know, crybaby Tsuna. You sounded like you're not a kid" **__She said, but Tsuna only gave her sweet smile._

"_**I know! Even my friends said so! Oh~! Speaking of them, I haven't seen them this morning. Maybe they're at home. Tomorrow I will introduce you to them, okay?" **__Tsuna said with a smile making Erisa smile at the kid._

"_**Okay then, I'm looking forward to it" **__She said and when they reached the gate, she let down Tsuna and they bid farewell. Erisa walked back to her classroom even though they're still half an hour before the classes starts again._

_When Tsuna reached his house, he was greeted by Giotto and G who are sitting on the sofa. Nana and twins are not there so the ghost did what they want before the brunette came._

"_**Hello Tsuna, How is your day with your mom?" **__The blond man asked._

_Tsuna smiled at him and answered him. __**"It was great! I met Uni-chan and Scary Onee-chan and they became my sisters. AH! Also, Gamma-san is now my dad~" **__The two were shocked, but smiled when they realized that Tsuna is now having a new family that will love him. The two saw the bruises on the kid and they decided to take him upstairs so that knuckle can treat him. When they arrived there, the other guardians are inside and became happy when they saw their little angel. {A/N: yes, Even Alaude} While knuckle is treating him, Tsuna started to tell them what happened this morning._

_When morning came the two Tsuna is walking towards his kindergarten building when he saw his scary one-chan is standing near the building and he made his way to her. Her eyes are closed when Tsuna saw her and opened it when she felt another presence coming to her. She almost screamed when she saw people are behind her little brother._

"_**What the hell! Who are you!? Why are you following my brother!?" **__She yelled and grab Tsuna's ghosts were shocked that Erisa can see them._

"_**Y-you can see us?" **__Giotto asked_

_Erisa frowned and didn't reply. Tsuna looked at his scary onee-chan and there, he understands that she can see his friends._

"_**Don't worry one-chan~ They are my friends. They are ghosts" **__Tsuna smiled at his sister. Erisa was shocked, well its more like fear because she is scared of ghosts._

_Tsuna introduced the seven ghosts and his Scary onee-chan. The ghosts told her that they are the one who takes care of Tsuna before they met him. Erisa also found something interesting and weird among the seven ghosts and that weird one is Daemon and the interesting one is Asari because of the sword thing. While Tsuna is introducing the seven earlier to Erisa, she spoke something_

"_**A talking melon…." **__She said seriously while looking at Daemon who is fighting at Alaude. The others heard it and they started to laugh, making Daemon Erisa one of his target list._

_This meeting is also the reason how they found out that Erisa is a physchic, she also learned how to read minds which became annoying to Daemon because, Erisa always reads his mind._

_Months had passed and every night of those days, Aria and Gamma never forget to call him. Every weekend he is staying at the Giglio Nero's Mansion and they are doing their family bonding. Tsuna even met Colonello and Lal. When they first met, he cried because he was scared of Lal, but after many hours, Tsuna found out that Lal is just like his 'scary Onee-chan'. _

_When Tsuna turned five, his new family threw a big party for him and there, he met Fon. Tsuna grew fond of the storm Arcoballeno and so the other. Tsuna's training for martial arts also started and his mentors are Lal and Fon. In no time, Tsuna became a strong kid._

_When Tsuna is six, Erisa almost died while protecting Tsuna from the Yakuza who wants to take the brunette and because of that Tsuna cried beside his sister who is unconscious. He cried very loudly and his sky flames started to wrap his body. The Yakuza was scared to take the brunette because the sky flames started to crawl around the walls and they decided to run. Fon and Colonello came to the site where the two are and saw that Tsuna's flames are uncontrollable. They took an hour before they manage to make Tsuna calm down. After that incident, they called Verde and Mammon to teach, how will Tsuna use his flames. The two new trainers don't want to admit that they have grown fond of the brunette, but give in and started to visit the kid every time they have spare time. _

_In the middle of the year, Tsuna met skull who is lost in the mansion. Skull decided to protect the kid when the brunette helped him. Reborn is also in the mansion that time, but he doesn't know that Aria took a child so he doesn't know about Tsuna's presence in the mansion. He only knows that, that time, Leon was weird and was gone for the half of the day and went back to him without any changes. He doesn't know that Leon went to Tsuna and got into his cocoon state and gave Tsuna a mitten gloves._

_The Arcobaleno's, except for Reborn had started to teach Tsuna their powers and their flames, making the kid a strong one. They also learned the story about his original family. They were angry at his original family, except for Tsubasa. They found out that the youngest is only scared of his twin that's why he doesn't have the courage to help his Tsuna-nii. The cruelty to Tsuna also became worse day by day,even though they want to worry about the child, they can't because they learned that there are some 'Strong' ghosts helping the kid._

_**A/N: AND FOUR DOWN! The next chapter will be the last for Tsuna's flashback. AH! In the next chapter, Hibari and Tsuna's meeting and the that 'man' Tsuna is looking in the present.**_

_**Review please ^_^ If you have any suggestion or questions, just tell me.**_


	7. the silence of the Omnivore

**A/N: MAYBE this is will have a SLIGHT 1827 HAHAHAHAHA (Don't worry, this is just a brotherly love).**

**brendatorres113****: Q:** Is Reborn ganna train Tsuna to be decimo or is it one of the twins?

**A: Thank you for asking, well, sad to say, Reborn is going to be the home tutor of the twins to be the decimo.**

**thor94****: Q: **when tsuna will stop being a coward crying baby?

**A: That will happen in this chapter ^_^**

**Natsu Yuuki****: Q:** the"man" that has assassinate Giglio Familia and take Tsuna's happiness?

**A:You are right. HAHAHA, but the 'assassination' part is too hard. You will know in the right answer in this chapter.**

**zairaswift****: Thank you for the your great suggestion. Seriously, I never thought about it.**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

**WARNING: LONG CHAPTER**

**Chapter 6**

_Tsuna is sleeping soundly and G has been waking him up for the nth time, but he brunette doesn't seem like to wake up. An angry vein pops out on the left side of his forehead._

"_**WAKE UP BRAT!" **__G shouted and violently removed the covers on making Tsuna to wake up._

"_**HIEE!" **__he shrieked_

"_**G!" **__Giotto shouted at his right hand man_

"_**But he wouldn't want to wake up, leaving me no choice, but to shout" **__the red/pink haired man explained._

_Tsuna looked at his wall clock and when he realized that it's already seven fifteen in the morning and he only have fifteen minutes left. He shrieked and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. After three minutes in the bathroom, he went out and put on his uniform._

_Tsuna ran downstairs and went outside of the house with his ghost friends. Nana doesn't mind if Tsuna went out or doesn't go home so Tsuna didn't ask for her permission when he went out._

"_**Onee-chan will kill me! Today is her graduation day!" **__Tsuna shouted while running to Namimori School. When Tsuna reached the school grounds he's already three minutes late and the famous skylark is standing in the middle of the school ground._

_Tsuna don't know the face of the famous Hibari Kyoya so he just passes him and ran towards the school Gym. The raven haired kid threw a steel tonfa, Tsuna felt the obvious attack and dodges it._

"_**Herbivore, normal elementary students are not allowed here" **__The raven haired said making Tsuna turn his head to the other, even Giotto and his guardians looked at the kid and when they saw the kid's face, both their jaw almost dropped._

"_**A-Alaude Turned into a kid!" **__Giotto shouted._

"_**A-ANOTHER ONE!" **__G shouted and fainted and Alaude only mange to stare at the kid._

"_**I'll bite you to death" **__The raven haired kid said and started to attack Tsuna with his steel tonfas._

"_**W-wait!" **__Tsuna stuttered while dodging the raven's attacks. Tsuna is already late and he know that his 'Scary Onee-chan' is already pissed because she doesn't like to wait so he decided to use what he learned from Fon and Lal. The two battled in the middle of the ground._

"_**Tsuna! Erisa will definitely kill us now!"**__Lampo and Giotto shouted in chorus with fear remembering the other times that Erisa was pissed because they made her wait for one hour and started to torture Daemon, Alaude and Lampo because they are the reason why they are late before. Tsuna stopped fighting with the raven haired kid and shouted. __**{A/N: I will make an omake for this}**_

"_**SHIMATTA! I FORGOT ABOUT ONEE-CHAN!" **__Tsuna ran away along with his friends._

"_**Omnivore" **__The raven haired smirked and walks away._

_When they entered the Gym, they were greeted by a flying katana (each one of them). Tsuna shrieked and dodges the sword which went above his head. The others dodges it and shuddered when Erisa walk towards them. {A/N: Yes, Even Alaude and Daemon}_

"_**HIEE! FORGIVE US ONEE-CHAN!" **__Tsuna shrieked._

_In the past two and half years, Erisa grew one inch to her height, making her one of the five feet teens in the world and her hair also grown until her knee. Her hairstyle is ponytail and she doesn't have bangs, well she tried to have one, but pimples started to attack her face._

"_**You're ten minutes late!" **__she scolded them_

"_**I'm so sorry Onee-chan. Someone attacked me outside that's why I'm late" **__Tsuna explained_

"_**Attacked you? Is it a raven haired boy?" **__Erisa asked. Tsuna nodded while trying to get away to his sister._

"_**Oh~ so you met Hibari. Be friends with him and I'll forgive you and the others…except for the melon" **__she said with her oh so famous scowl face, but whispered the last sentence._

_When Tsuna heard the name 'Habari' He shuddered._

"_**Hibari!? So the one who attacked me was Hibari-senpai!?" **__Tsuna is now trembling with fear __**"What I have done? … He will definitely go after me after that fight" **__Tsuna continued and started to chant something about not wanting to meet Hibari or Hibari to remember him._

"_**Oi crybaby Tsuna and ghosts, Mom, Baka Blondie and Uni will be here later" **__She said and grab the collar of his brother and started to drag him._

"_**Let's go~" **__she said with her scowl look making the other students cower in fear. Of course, she hasn't forgotten her swords that flew towards the boys earlier. Since last year, he is now considering their made up family into his real family._

_After an hour, the three came; of course, even though Gamma is Aria's Bodyguard they still need some guards around the area._

_While the graduation ceremony is going on, on the other side of the building, a raven haired kid is looking at one of the school records of our little brunette._

"_**So your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Omnivore" **__He smirked and hid hid the file inside his drawer._

"_**I'm looking forward to our next fight," **__he continued._

_Tsuna sneezed._

"_**Are you sick, Onii-chan?" **__Uni asked with her worried face. Tsuna looks at his sister and answered __**"Of course not. Maybe someone is talking about me" **__When he realized what he said, he shuddered. __**"OH MY GOSH! I hope it's not Hibari-senpai!" **__Tsuna almost yelled._

"_**Hibari? Is he your friend?" **__Gamma asked_

"_**NO!" **__Tsuna answered with fear_

"_**Oh~ I think Erisa-chan is now going to speak" **__Aria interrupted them._

_They saw Erisa walk to the stage and stood in the middle. As the valedictorian, she needs a valedictorian speech. There's a script in front of her, but decided to not read it and made her own one. She thanked first her new found family by telling them a short story about how they became a Second is her mean classmates who became her good friends as time passes. She also told her kouhai's in Kendo club, who are watching right now the graduation of their captain about the passing of the position their vice captain who is currently in second the speech, their Diploma's were given to them one by one._

_After the ceremony, they headed to a newly opened Italian café and Restaurant near the Sawada Residence._

"_**It's good to see you again, Aria" **__A man said in Italian when the five entered._

"_**Stephan? It's good to see you too. So you're the owner of this new shop?" **__Aria asked_

"_**Yes. Oh~ by the way, who are these kids? Yours? Who's the father?" **__Stephan asked and his eyes darted to Gamma and he smirked_

"_**Are they yours and Gamma?" **_

"_**Well, as you can see, these three kids here are not blood related at all, but treat each other as they are siblings." **__Aria continued to explain and after that she introduced them one by one._

"_**This is the eldest, Erisa. The second is Tsunayoshi, but call him Tsuna and the youngest is Uni" **__Stephan looked at them carefully. When he saw Tsuna he felt he is familiar._

"_**Oh~ aren't you the kid that lives on the other street?" **__Tsuna nodded._

_Aria whispered to Stephan and you can see that he is frowning, but when Aria smiled suddenly and whispered again. Stephan's expression softened._

"_**Let's go?" **__Aria said and they sat on one of the big table._

"_**Leave the rest to me. I will cook the best foods for all of you" **__Stephan said and went to the kitchen._

_After several minutes, the waitress served the foods to them and they prayed silently before eating. Erisa loves to steal foods on Tsuna's plate and Tsuna is also like that to Uni._

"_**Mom! Onii-chan stole my meat balls!" **__Uni complained to their mother. They are like that every time they are eating. Thats why the two adults stopped on telling them that it's wrong to steal foods on others because they won't even listen to them._

"_**Uhmm, Tsuna-kun" **__Aria started_

"_**What is it, Mom?"**__Tsuna responded while eating his favorite spaghetti._

"_**We will go back to Italy next week" **__She said. Tsuna was shocked and dropped the fork he is holding._

"_**W-why? Are you going to leave me?" **__Now, tears are flowing in his eyes._

_The adults felt bad, but they need to do it, this is for Tsuna's safety._

"_**OI Crybaby-Tsuna, Don't cry! It's not like we're not going back"**__ Erisa pats Tsuna's back._

"_**B-but.." **__Tsuna hiccupped_

"_**My dear~ we need to do this for your safety. You already know that we're a Mafia and we have a lot of enemies. One of them is the most dangerous man, he is now in Italy and destroying a lots of Mafia Family there. A message was sent to me that, he is now hunting down the successors of the strongest families there. We don't want him to find about you so we need to settle it before he get you" **__Aria explained carefully to the brunette._

"_**Why do you need to protect me? I'm not even a successor" **__He cried._

"_**Forgive me Tsuna-kun, I can't tell it to you right now, but you will find about it someday." **__Tsuna didn't stop on crying not because he is a successor, it's because the questions running in his mind. 'What if they don't come back?' 'What if something bad happen to them?' and 'what if 'that man' will kill them?'_

_Gamma can't stand seeing his son crying, that's why he thought of something._

"_**Come here, Tsuna" **__Gamma ordered. Tsuna went to Gamma and his father brought him to his lap._

"_**Listen carefully. I promise that we will be back safe and sound. When we get back, we will go to the amusement park again, Okay?" **__Tsuna sob and he raised his pinky finger._

"_**Promise" **__Tsuna said and Gamma responded to the actions of the brunette._

_After their celebration, they sent Tsuna home and went back to their mansion. Tsuna is inside of his room along with the seven ghosts when the room's door suddenly opened and a little blonde kid, resembling his father Iemitsu peeked._

"_**Tsuna-nii?" **_

"_**Oya, Oya~ Isn't this the weak bambino?" **__Daemon said with a sly smile._

"_**Whad'ya want kid?" **__G asked as if the other kid can hear him._

"_**BAKA PINKY! He can't hear you" **__Lampo responded to G who is standing beside Tsuna, who is now walking towards his little brother._

"_**Shut up, seaweed!" **__G countered._

"_**Hahaha… S-Sweaweed!?" **__Asari Sweatdrop, but his smile is not disappearing._

"_**What is it?" **__Tsuna asked his little brother._

"_**Uhm… Can I come inside?" **__The blonde kid asked with a trembling voice. Tsuna smile and opened the door more for his brother._

"_**Of course you can, but what if Takumi saw you entering my room. He will get angry, right?" **__Tsuna asked with a questioning look._

"_**Nii-san went outside to play…" **__Tsuna smiled and led his brother to his bed so that they can sit. The Ghosts watched them silently._

"_**Ano…. I really wanted to ask you about this… Where are you going every weekend and who is the blonde man who always take you out?" **__The blonde kid asked while not looking to his brother._

"_**Blonde man? Ahh! You mean 'Dad'. I'm spending my weekend with them, in the Gigilio Nero's Mansion. Why do you ask?" **__Tsuna answered his brother with a smile that Tsubasa haven't seen in a long time._

"_**Dad? That isn't our Papa" **__Tsubasa said with a frown_

"_**I know, but he is my 'Dad' not Iemitsu-san" **__Tsuna said very straight forward. Tsubasa remembered the cruelty of his family to his Tsuna-nii and he realized something._

"_**Do you hate mama and papa?" **__The blonde kid asked with a questioning look._

_Tsuna's expression change, from a very bright face into a gloomy one. On the back, the ghost we're shocked at the question. Yeah, they haven't asked their little angel about it ever since they met and they just stared at their little angel, waiting for his answer._

"_**I… I don't know." **__He answered and lowered his head._

"_**I don't hate them and I don't also love them. I just don't know" **__He continued._

_His little brother was shocked, but decided to respect the answer of his brother._

"_**Okay, Then… what about us, your brothers. Aren't you angry with us? We are the reason why you're being treated like you're not part of the family"**_

_The Ghosts flinched and started to whisper at each other._

"_**These two are really brothers. They both talk like they are not kids" **__Giotto stated._

"_**Hn." **__Alaude agreed with his boss._

"_**Nufufufufu~ Kids nowadays are really amazing" **__Daemon laughed._

"_**Ore-sama is shocked at their conversation" **__Lampo said with a shocked expression._

"_**Ma, Ma~ let's just listen to them" **__Asari suggested with a smile._

"_**You're right to the EXTREME!" **__Knuckle responded to Asari._

_Tsuna shakes his head and smiled at his brother. __**"No, I'm not angry, even if Takumi bullies me. It's not you and Takumi's fault that I'm treated like this. Mom told me that it's fate and there's a reason why 'these' happened to me so don't worry" **__Tsuna said with a smile. This smile of Tsuna is very warm and it makes Tsubasa feel like crying because he is too guilty with the cruelty to this older brother._

"_**I-I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii" **__He apologized and tears started to fall from his eyes._

_Tsuna pats his head and comforted him. When they heard Takumi's voice outside, they started to panic. Tsuna gave Tsubasa his handkerchief and the blonde kid wiped his tears and went out of the room._

_When Tsubasa is not outside his room, Giotto made his way to Tsuna's side and lifts the kid._

"_**What a nice kid" **__He said and kissed the brunette's forehead_

"_**Promise me that you will always be a nice boy and don't make hatred enfold your heart." **__Giotto said and Tsuna responded with a smile and followed by a nod as an agreement._

_The next day, Tsuna wakes up earlier than before and after preparing for school, he went outside, the ghost decided to stay in Tsuna's room today. Of course, he hasn't eaten breakfast when he ran into Stephan. _

"_**Good morning Tsunayoshi" **__The man greeted in Italian. Tsuna understands him and greeted back in Italian. He understands and knows how to speak Italian, because their Mon and Dad taught him so that he can communicate with their servants. Suddenly, Tsuna's stomach grumbled._

"_**Are you hungry? Then, why don't you come with me and have a breakfast?" **__He suggested. Tsuna accepted it gladly and followed Stephan._

_While Tsuna is eating, Stephan is staring at him._

"_**Why don't you eat your breakfast here everyday? Don't worry about the payment, It's my treat for you for being a good kid" **__Stephan suggested with a smile._

_Tsuna smiled __**"Thank you very much, Stephan-san" **__He said. Stephan smiled and responded __**"Just call me Steph" **_

_After eating breakfast, Tsuna headed to his school. When he entered his class, water fell on him, making him soaked in water_

"_**You're really an Idiot Dame-Tsuna! HAHAHA" **__One the boys shouted. The others laughed at him and started to throw papers at him. Even though Tsuna is stronger than them, he doesn't want to hurt them because he only uses his knowledge in fighting if it is in emergency or in a battle. He just shrugged it off and went to the comfort room to change into his extra uniform. When he entered the comfort room, he is so lucky because, his senpai; the number one bully in the elementary department is inside and spotted him. His senpai and it's underling cornered Tsuna and started to beat him and asking for his money._

"_**I can't believe that you're the older brother of the twins. They're not weak like you. Takumi is running for the position of the captain of the baseball club and Tsubasa is a great player of the soccer club. They are also smart, unlike you. You're a Dame kid! You are weak and not smart. You don't belong here. Why don't you just disappear!?" **__After his senpai told him some hurtful words he started to hit Tsuna when suddenly –_

"_**Why not you're the one to disappear, herbivore" **__A cold voice was heard, and when they look at their back. A raven haired kid is standing in the comfort room's door and holding his famous steel tonfas._

"_**Or you need to be bitten to death? Which is it, herbivores?" **__he continued. The bullies were terrified and started to run outside while screaming. The raven haired kid walked towards Tsuna while looking at the brunette with his cold eyes._

"_**Sawada Tsunayoshi" **__The raven haired kid said_

"_**HI-HIBARI-SENPAI!?" **__Tsuna shrieked. He is now shivering because of the coldness because he is soaked in water and because Hibari remembered him._

"_**Why are you acting like a weak herbivore?" **__Hibari asked and raised his tonfas._

"_**W-wait! Don't hit me! I don't want to hurt them. I only fight back if I'm in danger, emergency or in need" **__Tsuna explained while shivering._

_Hibari stared at him and realized that the brunette is shivering because he is soaked by water. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's arm and started to drag him._

"_**W-where are you taking me?" **__Tsuna asked while being dragged._

"_**Club room" **__Hibari responded._

_When they reached the 'disciplinary club room' Hibari tossed him some of his spare clothes._

"_**Change into those and we're going to continue our fight" **__he ordered. Tsuna felt shiver run down to his spine and followed his senpai. After changing clothes in the bathroom, he went out and Hibari almost chocked on his own when he saw the brunette. The clothes are too big for him making him look like a hanger, but he looks cute._

"_**Th-Thank you for the clothes… but isn't these too big?" **__he told Hibari._

"_**Don't complain or I'll bite you to death," **__he said with a blush. Tsuna saw the blush and it made him laugh._

"_**You're blushing Hibari-senpai. Hahaha. Is there any problem?" **__the brunette asked with a big smile on his face, making Hibari to stare at him._

"_**You have a beautiful smile, omnivore" **__Hibari said without any malice._

_The words Hibari said slowly entered his brain and after several seconds he blushed, his face is really red._

"_**T-thank you… Hibari-senpai" **__Tsuna thanked the raven haired kid while blushing._

"_**Kyoya" **__Tsuna looked at him_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Call me Kyoya, not Hibari-senpai" **__He ordered. Tsuna lowered his head and followed the raven haired kid_

"_**Okay then, Hi –Kyoya…" **__he said. Hibari nodded and walk towards Tsuna._

"_**Fight me, NOW" **__Kyoya said seriously. Tsuna sighed and he started to fold the sleeve of his polo. _

"_**I'll fight you, but this once only" **__Tsuna said and became serious._

_Kyoya smiled and took out his hidden tonfa and the two started to fight without tomorrow. After two hours of fighting, both of them are badly bruised and panting._

"_**You're strong, but I'm much faster than you" **__Hibari said and hid his tonfas. He started to walk towards his cabinet and took a first aid kit and went to Tsuna._

"_**After I treat your wounds, go back to your class and after class, don't forget to come back here"**__ he said._

"_**Uhm… Kyoya, are we friends now?" **__Tsuna asked, making Kyoya to stop and look at him._

"_**It's already given when I helped you earlier," **__he answered. Tsuna smiled brightly at Kyoya __**"I'm really glad,"**__ he said and the smile is not disappearing._

_Kyoya felt warmness in Tsuna's smile, making him soften at him._

_After their second encounter, they become closer to each other, day by day. Hibari also speaks to Tsuna longer than before and he is also showing some expression to the brunette. When Tsuna is being bullied by his brother (Takumi) and the other bullies, Kyoya is there to rescue him. Kyoya also met Tsunas 'family' when Tsuna invited him. When Kyoya met Erisa and Uni, the three really don't get along and Tsuna doesn't understand why. The reason is because, they are fighting over Tsuna as their little brother. _

_A week passed and the four Italians went back to Italy, leaving Tsuna in the ghosts hands and to Kyoya's care. It was only a week passed when the four went back to Italy, when someone kidnapped Tsuna who is with the ghosts who are walking towards the school. The brunette was taken by a masked man (not Checker face) and entered a giant circle in the air and it seems like it's a portal. The seven can't track Tsuna and they are now panicking._

_**[With Tsuna] **_

_The masked man took Tsuna in a different place. It's a foreign country. Tsuna tried to protest, but the man is much stronger than him. They are now in a forest and after several minutes they saw a Mansion, and there's a lot of guards everywhere._

"_**Now, Decimo~ Why don't you see your family for the last time" **__The masked man said in Italian with a very scary tone._

_Tsuna felt like his brain is going to break and his eyes are now flowing with tears. 'What does he mean by Decimo?' Tsuna asked himself When they entered the mansion, the masked man took him in the basement, and there he saw his Mom, tied in a chair and there is a tape on her mouth. _

_Aria is really shocked to see her son Tsuna and tears are now flowing in her eyes. 'The prediction is really going to happen' she cried in her mind._

"_**M-MOM!" **__Tsuna screamed and is trying to get out of the masked man's grip._

"_**RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! HE WILL KILL YOU!" **__Aria shouted, but her words are not understandable because of the tape on her mouth._

"_**MOM! What's happening!?" **__Tsuna cried_

"_**Now~ Let's go to your sisters" **__The masked man said and drags Tsuna to the other floor of the mansion Aria screamed, but the man shut the door, leaving her crying and screaming. In the other room, Erisa is tied in a post and she has wounds all over her body. _

"_**Onee-chan?" **__Tsuna said between his sobs. Erisa looked at the door and saw her little brother crying while the masked man is grabbing him. This made Erisa to snap._

"_**DAMN YOU! LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" **__She shouted in Italian while struggling to make herself free from the ropes. _

"_**Nu-uh~ Why would I do that? It's really fun to see all of you suffer" **__The man said. Behind the mask, he is smiling evilly._

"_**HE IS NOT PART OF THE MAFIA!" **__Erisa shouted again_

_The masked man laughed and walk towards Erisa with Tsuna on his grip._

"_**Not part of the Mafia? Isn't he the son son of Iemitsu Sawada? In what I have learned, This kid will be the next boss of the Vongola, right?" **__The masked man stated. _

_Erisa growled at him and tried to cut the ropes with a shred of glass. When she successfully cut the rope. She stabbed the masked man in his stomach and grabbed Tsuna. They ran outside of the room. The guards saw them so they ran on the opposite side of the hall. Tsuna tripped on his feet, leaving Erisa no choice, but to carry his brother so that they can escape the hall._

_When they manage to lose the guards, Erisa took the chance to talk to his little brother who is doing his best to stop from crying._

"_**Crybaby-Tsuna, Listen to me carefully. I will take you out of this mansion. I already sent a message to the Arcobaleno's and I think they are on their way now. That masked man is after you, so when you manage to go out, hide in the forest and just grab into this paper. Mammon will track you there." **__Tsuna nodded while sobbing and Erisa carried him again and they silently made their way out. When they reached the parking lot, the portal they entered earlier came out and the masked man walked from it and the guard earlier came out too._

_**"Tsuna! RUN!. Don't make them catch you!"**_

_**"No! I won't leave without you and mom and Uni!"**_

_Erisa grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and looked at me_

_**"Tsuna listen to me. I will save them. You don't have to worry about us. All you have to do is to run and wait for help. Okay?"**_

_Tsuna nodded and wiped his tears._

_When Tsuna turned his back at her and started to run towards the opened door, he suddenly heard a loud scream Tsuna stopped on his tracks and looked back. There he saw Erisa, her left eye was bleeding and in front of her is the masked man holding a gun._

_**"RUN! DON'T STOP RUNNING!"**__ She shouted._

_Again, tears were flowing in his eyes when he followed her orders. When he successfully got out of the mansion a loud explosion was heard inside and a large fire slowly engulfed the mansion._

_"**ONEE-CHAN! MOM! UNI! DAD!" **__Tsuna screamed and watch the view in front of him while the fire slowly burned the mansion. Tsuna had forgotten what Erisa said. While he is crying from the site, a person started to walk from the fire. Tsuna taught it was one of his family, but he is wrong. IT was the masked man. The mask is now broken into half, now showing the lower part of his face._

_"**Well~ Well~ Well~ You're a handul one aren't you, Decimo?" **__The masked man said with an evil smile while walking towards Tsuna. Tsuna is now terrified, he can't even walk because is now frozen from his place. When the masked man got neared, he grabbed Tsuna from the neck, making him choke._

_"**Hm~ let see… What should I do to you?" **__The masked man asked evilly. _

_"**H-Help me…" **__Tsuna said and his dying will flame came out, making the masked man smile evilly at him._

_"__**OH! I know now, why don't I let you live and let's play a game?" **__Tsuna asked for help again and tried to remove the man's grip on his neck._

"_**It's called hide and seek. I'll be the one who will hide and you're going to be the seeker. Of course, there are rules. Your mom and Dad are still alive and so your sisters, I will keep them until you find me. You will have your entire life as your time, but if I become bored on this game I will send you a message and I will kill them. So let's start, Decimo." **__Masked man said with an evil smile and a portal was opened below Tsuna. _

"_**Of course, I will not let you go without any bruises" **__The man said and a black flame came out on his hand and tightens the grip on Tsuna's neck. Tsuna screamed in pain and blood gushed out of his mouth. The masked man lets go of Tsuna and let him fall in the portal._

"_**See you again, Decimo" **__He said and the portal closed._

_It's been four hours when Tsuna was kidnapped and the seven ghost are scattered around the places to look for the brunette. One of them, which is Lampo, is waiting where Tsuna was kidnapped when the portal they saw earlier came out again and the brunette fall from it. Lampo is about to run to the kid when he heard a wheezing cough from the brunette. When he realized that the kid is really Tsuna, he ran to it and there, he saw that blood is coming out of his mouth and there are tears flowing from his eyes, his eyes are telling him that he needs help, that's why he sent a signal to all of them._

_~  
>In the meantime, Alaude went to Tsuna's friend, Kyoya. He wrote something on a paper and tossed it to the sleeping raven haired. Kyoya woke up saw the paper beside him.<em>

_| Tsunayoshi needs help. Go to the street before this street. He is bleeding to death | The letter said. Kyoya immediately stood up and ran towards the street that was written in the paper. When he reached the street, he saw Tsuna is laying on the ground and blood gushing from his mouth._

"_**TSUNA!" **__He screamed not minding losing his cool and ran to his friend. He immediately called an ambulance and they went to Namimori hospital._

_When the doctors saw the state of Tsuna, they immediately did an operation. The Ghost are now panicking, they are walking back and forth. Alaude is not with them, he is in the operating room. Watching over the brunette. After many hours, the operation is still going on when Nana came along with the Twins. The only one who is worried is Tsubasa. Nana asked Kyoya on what happened, but the raven haired doesn't know what to answer, he only said that he found Tsuna bleeding on the ground._

_After another two hours, one of the doctors inside came out with a pained look. __**"Are you her mother?"**__the doctor asked._

_Nana nodded __**"I'm afraid to tell you this. His vocal chords were crushed and he will not be able to talk from now on" **__The doctor said in pain. Kyoya was really shocked and his knuckles are turning white from gripping it so hard. Nana only puts her hand on his mouth._

_The incident cause the Mafia world in chaos because, the man still hunts the successors of the other families._

_It's been a week since the incident and Tsuna is still in the hospital, still crying, no one can make him stop. Not even Kyoya, his best friend, even the Ghosts and the Arcoballeno (except for Reborn who doesn't know that Tsuna is involved). While he is staying there, Knuckle is doing his best on healing Tsuna's vocal chords._

_After a month of staying in the hospital, his throat is now healed, but they don't know if he can now talk again. The kid looks so lifeless. It changed when Kyoya, along with the Storm Arcobaleno visits him. Tsuna looked at the two with no expression and pointed the paper and the pen on the table beside him. Kyoya understands what he meant, and brought it to the brunette. _

_**[He want's to play a game]**_

_The two looked at him with a confused look_

_**[The masked man who tried to kill me. He has Mom, Dad and my sisters. He said he will let me live, but he want's to play hide and seek with me] **__Tsunashowed them._

"_**Hide and seek?" **__Fon questioned_

_**[If I lose the game, he will kill them.]**_

_The two flinched. _

_**[I have decided. I will find him, until I saved them from his hands. I will do everything just to find him] **_

_Tsuna showed them the paper and what shocked them is that Tsuna showed a determined, but angry expression. Tsuna is too ascred to talk because of hte pain he felt when the masked man destroyed his throat. _

_When Tsuna was now discharged from the hospital, they havent even heared him talk after that. He started to look for him. He studied how to hack and started to enter different databases of the Mafia in the world. Month's passed, but he still doesn't have any information. _

_Two years, Tsuna became a hit man. He goes in every Famlia in different countries if he thinks that the masked man have any connection them. The money he uses is from selling information he gets from hacking. To avoid being known to the public by his real name, he uses the name Cielo. Now, he is known as the greatest hacker. _

_Five years passed, his name is now known all over the mafia world. Only the Arcobaleno's (except for Reborn and Hibari knows about him. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_**A/N: I need to sleep now. It's already 3:32 am.**_

_**Please review ^_^**_


	8. Alliance and the Home tutor Reborn!

_**Again, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (except for my OC's) Akira Amano does.**_

**thor94**** and ****RionaCremisi****: your question will be answered now in this chapter ^_^**

**Nightmare Knight Zero****:I'm still thinking about it. HAHAHA**

**GUYS! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Some of you are asking why I update so fast. My answer to that is because I am in my semestral break and my class will start again tomorrow. I really wanted to update today because I will become busy these coming days. Maybe I will update twice a week. I have a lot of breaks so I can write in my notebook for my updates. Please support me until the end. OH! I want to thank everyone for reading my very first fanfiction. Please don't forget to review ^_^.**

**I love you all**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

_"**Spoken"**_

_"**Foreign Language"**_

_Flashbacks_

_'Thoughts' _

_Point of view_

**Chapter 7**

'How are they?' I asked myself after remembering what happened before while staring at the clouds. My phone suddenly vibrates, I took it out and saw that someone is calling.

| Dino Chiavarone | The caller ID said

I look around the place to check if there are any students around and when I saw there's no one , I accepted the call.

**[****Buongiorno, Cielo] **Greeted Dino.

(Trans: Good morning, Cielo)

"**Buongiorno troppo, Dino" **I answered with a hoarse voice.

(Trans: Good morning too, Dino)

**[Ho già depositato i soldi sul tuo conto . Volevo anche ringraziarvi per le informazioni .]** Dino said with a cheerful tone.

(Trans: I already deposited the money on your account. I also wanted to thank you for the information.)

"**Grazie" **I replied without any emotion.

**[****Oh ~ venire un Cielo . Non sembri sincero a tutti.] **Dino said with disappointed.

(Trans: Oh~ come one Cielo. You don't sound sincere at all.)

"**Mi dispiace Dino , un giorno ... Vedrete e sento che sto sorridendo e ridendo" **Iresponded

(Trans: I'm sorry Dino, someday... You will see and hear I'm smiling and laughing)

When I dropped the call, I followed it with a sigh. 'Someday..' I thought

'It's already been almost eight years. I still don't have any information about him. I'm running out of time' I thought as I hid my phone inside my pocket.

It's already been an hour when Nezu told me to stand outside the classroom and I'm still standing here and I can my eyes falling from sleepiness.

'Urgh... When will I can sleep!? I cannot just skip classes. They will get suspicious... Oh~ I forgot I'm acting as Dame-Tsuna. Should I text Kyoya? Nah~he will just hit me if I ask him to help me skip classes' I thought with closed eyes. I opened it and looked at my watch.

'I still have two and a half hours before lunch break' I thought and suddenly, a woman spoke beside me.

"**Sawada-san, You can now enter the class. Nezu-sensei class is finished" **my English teacher said to me

I nodded and entered the class. My classmates are now looking at me with an irritated look.

'Urgh... I really want to sleep' I said to myself and walked faster towards my chair, but my oh so nice brother Takumi, tripped me. I can avoid it, but chose not to for my Dame act.

My face kissed the ground and I heard a crack.

'My nose!? I just heard a crack!' I cried in pain. I stood up and saw blood on the ground.

'Shit! I knew that it's not good to avoid it' I thought and put my hand over my nose to stop the bleeding. I heard my classmates laugh.

"**Ha! How weak! Shame on you Dame-Tsuna" **My brother said to me with mockery. I didn't look at him. He should be thankful that I'mon my Dame act, or 'I'll bite him to death' if I was Kyoya, but he is my brothers that's why I cannot hurt him. I should just teach him a lesson to respect his brother. HIS OLDER BROTHER. I stopped myself to look at him with my oh so rare 'angry' expression and started to walk again.

Maybe all of you are now asking why he is in my class. It's because the twins are smart, that's why they skipped one year in school. Tsubasa is much smarter than this brat, but of course, I am much smarter. The only problem is I'm too lazy and my attention is much more focused on finding that masked man. If you are asking where is Tsubasa, he is in the student council room, he is helping the vice president.

"**Sawada-san, Please go to the clinic and rest there" **Our teacher said.

If I am on my past self, I would be crying right now in happiness.

'Maybe, I should thank this brat for tripping me. I CAN NOW SLEEP!' I cried in happiness in my thoughts.

I nodded without expression and ran to the clinic. When I reached the clinic, the nurse is shocked.

'Ah~ A new nurse' I thought

"**What happened to you!?''** she panicked. The blood is still falling from my nose.

**[I tripped and I heard a crack] **written in my sketchbook.

"**Come here," **she said and I sat on a chair near her table. She immediately looks at my nose.

"**It's not stopping" **she meant about the blood.

"**I think you need an X-ray" **She said and took out an excuse slip.

"**Write your name so you can get out of the school and to excuse yourself in class," **she said as she gave me the paper. I wrote my name and gave it back to her and when she read the paper, she looks so shocked.

"**You're Sawada Tsunayoshi!?" **She almost shouted and I nodded.

"**Come here first, I need to treat your nose for first aid. Gosh! Lal-san will get angry at me," **she said and she took care of my nose.

**[Do you know Lal-san?] **I wrote on the paper and showed it to her.

"**Yes, she sent me here to take care of you" **she said

**[Oh, is that so. Well, Please tell her thank you and did she say anything?]**

"**Yes, she said that I will become your messenger to the Arcobaleno's" **she said with a smile.

**[What's your name?] **

"**Oh, forgive me. I am Rae. I am also a former member of the CEDEF Medical Team" **she answered.

**[Okay, I should be going now. Thank you for your kindness. I can now sleep later] **I wrote and bowed as a thank you.

"**No need to do that. Go now, I'll send this to your teachers and to the disciplinary president" **

I nodded and went out. When I reached Namimori Hospital, some nurses recognized me. Why? It's because I'm a regular patient here.

"**Another injury, Tsunayoshi-kun?" **The (girl) nurse asked me and I nodded. Some of the nurses and the doctors know I'm a hitman, but doesn't know that I am Cielo.

**[Yes, I want to have an appointment for an X-ray. I think I broke my nose this time] **Written in my sketchbook.

I heard her sigh and made a call to my doctor, Akira-Sensei.

"**They said Akira-Sensei is currently doing an operation. You looked so stressed, why don't you take a rest?" **She suggested while wearing a worried look on her face. I nodded and she leads me to Akira-Sensei's office. I am allowed there because, Sensei told me to wait here if she is not available for the moment. When we reached the office, I sat on the sofa and the nurse left me. When I closed my eyes, darkness consumed me.

**Third person's POV**

Tsuna has been sleeping for five hours when his (Demonic. Said G) intuition wake him. Telling him that someone is coming. The door opened and Tsuna grabs his mitten gloves in his pocket and went into attack mode. A woman in her 50's entered.

"**No need to be alarmed, Tsuna-kun. It's just me," **she said.

Tsuna sighed and went back to his normal mode, which is the 'strong' Tsuna, the trained one.

"**Now, the nurse told me that your nose cracked and you want an appointment for an X-ray?" **Akira asked. Tsuna nodded and sat again.

"**Let me see," **she said and went towards Tsuna to look at his injury. Akira touched the brunette's nose, making Tsuna flinched.

"**What happened to this?" **Akira asked with a frown.

**[My brother tried to trip me, of course I need to act as a Dame so I chose to be tripped. My face planted on the ground. I also heard a crack! A CRACK!] **Tsuna showed her the paper. When the doctor reads it, she laughed.

"**Hahaha, Don't be scared. We will have your X-ray now" ** She said with a smile to Tsuna.

**[I'm not joking! I really heard a crack! Don't you think Its broken?] **Tsuna showed again, his paper without expression, but deep inside he is panicking.

"**Oh, come on Tsuna-kun. You were not scared when you were shot many times and went to many surgeries. Now your panicking over a bleeding nose" **She stated while stopping herself in laughing. The two went to the X-ray laboratory for Tsuna to have an X-ray. After several minutes, the result is now out.

"**There's no crack here in your X-ray so stop panicking" **Akira said and Tsuna sighed in relief.

**[Thank you. I will deposit the money on your account] **Tsuna said and Akira nodded.

**[I should be going now. I still have **_**some work **_**to finish] **

"**Okay. Take care. AH! I forgot to tell you that I'm now studying how to use sun flames for my operations. Also, don't forget to put ice over your nose" **She said with a smile. Tsuna went out and headed to his house. When Tsuna entered the house, he is greeted by Nana.

"**Ah! Okaeri, Tsuna-kun" **she said with a smile.

**Tsuna's POV**

"**Ah! Okaeri, Tsuna-kun" **Nana-san said with a smile.

Again, I am staring at her because of the sudden greet.

'Seriously! What is happening to her?' I thought. When I realized I am staring at her, I snapped and nodded and I walked upstairs.

When I opened the door, I am greeted by a flying watermelon. The fruit hit my face and a vein pops out on my forehead (left side). I entered the room with a bloody nose (For the second time) with an angry expression. I took out my sketchbook and write furiously and showed it to them.

**[WHO THROWED IT!?] **All of them gulped and stepped backwards and pointed a certain melon head.

'Do they have any grudge in my nose they kept breaking it!?' I thought

"**Ore-sama didn't do it! It's the Melon head!" **Lampo-nii-sama said while pointing at the melon head.

"**It's him Tsuna-kun!" **Giotto-nii said while pointing at the same ghost.

"**It's the shitty melon-head!" **G-nii also while pointing at the same ghost.

"**Hahaha... (*nevous Sweatdrop) It's not me" **Asari-nii Nevously said and while pointing at the same ghost.

"**IT'S DAEMON TO THE EXTREME!" **Knuckle-nii shouted while repeatedly points his finger at the same ghost.

"**..." **Alaude-nii didn't say anything, but he is pointing at the same ghost.

I only show my expressions to the ghost and Kyoya, if I want to.

I lowered my head and my bangs is covering my eyes as I walked towards him.

"**Uh... Tsunayoshi...kun?" **Melon-nii gulped and stepped backwards. Mist flames started to come out of my body and there are knives around me.

I can use different types of flames, except for that black flame. The Arcobaleno's, except for Reborn taught me how to gain and use it. I can only use those flames for a minimal time because my type of flame is the Sky flame.

I threw the knives to Daemon-nii and the other ghosts ran to avoid the knives and. Melon-nii screamed (I leave the imagination to you).

"**Tsunayoshi-kun please forgive me! Don't torture me like Erisa!" **Daemon-nii cried while he is chained in a wheel of death and the others are throwing knives at him.

I ignored him and continued to do my work on the computer.

'That's your fault for making my nose bleed again' I angrily thought. Suddenly an e-mail pop out on my screen. It made me frown and the aura around me becomes cold.

_**[E-mail from Vindice] **_My computer spoke. Yeah, I have an advance computer that talks if there's a warning and e-mail.

Everyone in my room stopped on their activities and started to look at me.

I opened the e-mail and a video started to play.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi or Cielo. We learned that you are the self declared brother of our former prisoner, Erisa Giglio. We can give you her records and a possible **_**clue**_** if you want. For further information, I am inviting you to go to our base. That's all] **

I leaned my back on the chair and my older brothers went towards me (except for Daemon).

"**Are you –" **I interrupted him.

"**I'm alright" **I said in a hoarse voice, but in a serious tone.

They all flinched because it's been three months since the last time they heard me speak. I stood up from my chair and walk towards my closet and took my black hoodie which I use when I'm doing a job. I removed the shirt I'm wearing, not minding the eyes around me. They can see the scars from my previous wounds and surgeries and wore the black hoodie. Since I'm already wearing black pants, I didn't need to change it. I also took out a small bronze box and inside it is an iron mask. Which I use to cover my face. This mask was given to me by checkerface when I encountered him in one of my jobs around Italy.

"**I'm heading out. Please take care of my room. I you want to come along, I will not stop you," **I said while fixing the mask on my face.

I put my mitten gloves on my hands and ignited it with my sky flames and turned into X gloves.

"**We're going with you" **Giotto-nii said while wearing a worried face. I looked at him and smiled.

**Giotto's POV**

"**We're going with you" **I told Tsuna. I'm worried for him, since he is going to the Vindice prison.

Tsuna then, looked at me for several seconds, He smiled.

My eyes widen from the sight and so my guardians. That smile... That smile that we haven't seen for almost eight years. Tears are now filling my eyes and ran towards him.

"**You're smiling!" **I cried. His mile is not disappearing.

"**After almost eight years, Giotto-nii! Maybe... maybe this clue will help me find where that man is!" **Tsuna said and now tears are showing in his eyes. I hugged him and the others went to us.

I'm really glad that he can now smile. I was really scared before when he didn't talk to and showed no emotion. Maybe it's because of the trauma that it made him mute for about two years. I think he scared to talk because of the pain he felt when his throat broke.

After our crying moments, we headed to the Vinidice base. Of course we haven't forgotten about Daemon, we released him before we went out.

When we arrive at their base here in Japan, we were greeted by Bermuda and Jager. They welcomed Tsuna and lead inside. When we entered a room and in the middle of it, is a light that giving the dark room a small light to see the people inside. They handed Tsuna a black envelope.

"**That is the record of Erisa Giglio." **Bermuda said.

"**We want you to have it and also, I give this letter to you. We found this three years ago when we checked the Giglio Nero's mansion for clues about what happened. Your name was written on it so we decided to give this to you" **Jager said and gave Tsuna the letter.

Tsuna immediately opened the letter and for his shock, the paper inside is blank, but the paper smells sweet. Tsuna felt that his hopes are now back to zero and his happy expression went back to no expression.

**Third person's POV**

Tsuna chose not to speak and took out his sketchbook and started to write. The ghosts around him felt that they are now back again to zero when they saw Tsuna took out his sketchbook.

**[Thank you for the information] **written on the sketchbook.

Tsuna turned his back and started to walk when Bermuda stopped him, making him look back at the two again.

"**We didn't just call you to give that. I'll get straight to the point." **Jager started making the eight nervous.

"**I want to form an alliance with you, Cielo. You are our key to look for the culprit in Giglio Nero's case" **Tsuna flinched and so the others.

After several minutes, Tsuna walked towards the two and handed his hand.

"**I'll be glad to work with you" **Tsuna said as an acceptance to the alliance. In his voice, you can hear that he is not showing any expression.

After their alliance the two Vindice member sends Tsuna (along with the ghosts) to his home using their portal. When Tsuna landed on his room, he immediately removed his masked and hoodie and changed into his sleepwear walk to his bed and sleep.

When morning came, Tsuna was woken up by a scream.

'Huh!? What happened!?' Tsuna thought and look around him and saw that the ghost was also woken up from the scream. They decided to go downstairs and what greeted them is another infant, but they don't know who is it. Tsuna was so shocked that he stepped backwards, making him fall because of the elevated floor.

'WHAT THE HELL IS REBORN DOING HERE!?' he shouted in his thoughts.

His brothers are lying on the floor, unconscious.

"**Ara, Tsuna-kun, Are you alright?" **Nana asked his eldest son who only looked at her with no expression, but deep inside he is confused.

"**Oh! Reborn, this is my eldest son, Tsunayoshi. Tsuna-kun, this is Reborn-san, he is the home tutor of the twins. He is the one from the letter you gave me yesterday" **Nana said with a smile.

'WHAT. THE . HECK!?' now, Tsuna is sweating

'HOME TUTOR!? SHIT! I'M DOOMED! I can't let him find about the real me!'

**A/N: JAJAN! How is it? **

**If you have any suggestion or question, just say it ^_^**

**Review please!**


	9. Saving the bomber and Reborn's Suspicion

**A/N: Hi guys! This is another update, because I love everyone who is supporting/reading my fan fiction. **

**Mazura-chan**

**Iianis180**

**RenaScarlet**

**RaNDoem**

**Platina1499**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH from the bottom of my heart for giving reviews that will motivate me to write more.**

**And to those who Favorited and followed my fan fiction, I also wanted to say thanks.**

_**Now to answer some question(s)**_

**thor94****: **

**Q: ****ask how many time can hide from reborn?****  
><strong>**From my mind, less than a day.**

**A: Are you asking about how will Tsuna can hide from Reborn and how many times he can hide? Uhmm Since, Tsuna is the second greatest hitman. That will make him good at hiding so it will take a time before Reborn found out who Tsuna really is. He will only get suspicious.**

**Takatou****: **

**Q: will Reborn come next chapter and will he realize who Tsuna is? And if he did come who will he tutor Takumi or Tsubasa? Last question, what is Tsuna flame? I know he has sky flame but did he have other flames?**

**A: Answer for the 1st Q: He will be there and he will not realize Tsuna yet.**

" **For the 2nd Q: The answer will be here in this chapter ^_^**

" **For the 3****rd**** Q: It's Sky flame and yes, he uses other flames. Maybe your question will be answered in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

**Chapter 8**

'Why am I here!?' I thought while eating breakfast with _them_. I mean, with my original family.

"**WHY is he eating with us!?"** My idiot brother complained.

**I just closed my eyes and continue my own business.**

"**I know you're uncomfortable, but please bear with it or else Reborn will get suspicious about you"** Giotto-nii said and I nodded.

"**Respect your brother Baka-Takumi!"** Reborn scolded Takumi and pointed a green gun at him, making him to shut up. The green gun glowed and become a chameleon.

'Wait! That chameleon is familiar!' I thought as I stared at the animal. The chameleon also stared at me.

'Leon!? Is this Leon!?' Then the chameleon which I think is Leon, jumped to my face. Yeah, you read it right. Leon jumped to my face and started to lick my face. Because of the sudden act of a green chameleon, I jumped from chair and I lost balance and fell to the floor.

'This chameleon is really Leon' I thought and I removed Leon from my face and wiped the saliva on my face. Leon then, climbed above my head and sit there comfortably.

'Seriously! I will get suspicious because of this!' I thought while making an act in front of them by being scared over a chameleon.

"**Leon, get back here"** Reborn ordered, but Leon didn't move on his place. I decided to write on my sketchbook and showed it to them.

[Please, remove him on my head!] Reborn jumped from his chair and went towards me.

"**Leon, I told you to get back" **He said with venom and I heard a hissing sound above me. Reborn is now frowning.

"**Okay, Fine. Make sure that you will bring him back to me"** Reborn said to me and walks away to continue eating his food.

"**Che! What an attention seeker"** I heard Takumi growled.

"**Nii-san, don't be like that to Tsuna-nii"** Tsubasa defended me.

"**Shut up Tsubasa! Don't defend him and just to tell you, he is not our brother. I will never ever consider him as one. Why? It's because he is weak, not smart, an attention seeker and mute. A complete trash in the family and in the society"** Takumi then pointed at me **"You should be gone" **

"**BASTARD!"** G-nii shouted and walked at Takumi's back. He is now ready to hit him, but I gave him a fast glare and he stopped on what he is about to do.

"**Ta-kun, Don't be like that"** Nana-san said

"**Baka-Takumi. That is not how a Mafia Boss should act. You should be like Tsubasa. I think I need to teach you"** Reborn butted in.

'Oh~ so Takumi is the chosen one? Or maybe both of them' I thought and stared at Reborn.

"**WHAT!? MAFIA BOSS!?"** Takumi shouted.

"**You heard me. I will be your home tutor for you and Tsubasa to be the tenth Vongola boss"** Now, Tsubasa chocked on his own, and stared at Reborn in shock. Nana-san seems she thinks Reborn is joking and still smile.

"**I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF A MAFIA!"** Tsubasa shouted.

"**What kind of joke is this!? How do you think we will believe you!? First, you're an infant pretending to be a hitman and second you are now telling us that we will become the tenth boss in a Mafia. What kind of shit is this!?" **

Since, I already know Reborn's true nature and background, I decided to get away from them so I wrote on my sketchbook

**[I'm not needed here, I will now to my room] **I showed them and walks back to my room, of course I need to trip for my actions.

'Damn brat' I thought as I sat in my working place. We don't have school today, so I will do an all day work today.

"**You know Tsuna-kun, Your mother is weird this past days. Degozaru"** Asari-nii commented on Nana-san's action earlier.

'Come to think of it, she said something about defending me. What did she eat to make her like that?' I thought while typing.

"**Maybe, she went back to her senses and realized that Tsuna is her son" **G-nii responded to Asari-nii.

I looked at them and showed my sketchbook

**[I'd be glad if that really happens, but no one will replace my **_**family**_**]**

I heard Giotto-nii sighed and he started to walk towards me.

"**You know Tsuna, You're only thirteen years old and you still have many travels and problems in life to encounter. You don't need to stress yourself, now that Nana, your mother is now changing, but we don't know if it's real. Why don't you try to open up a bit? You did say that you don't hate and love them, then why not try it, maybe this sudden change in your original family can help you find and get a clue on your **_**family" **_Giotto-nii said to me while wearing a worried expression.

**[She never treated me like she do with the twins, but I respected her for bringing me here in this world because if it is not because of her, I will never meet the seven wonderful older brothers of mine who are also my guardians, unfortunately they are ghosts and my new family which is the Giglio Nero]**

And I turned it to the next page.

**[Since I'm a hacker and informant, I'll just use this job of mine to gain information from them. This is a great chance for me because, Now that my brothers are candidates for my supposed to be positioned, the Vongola Decimo. I think that the masked man will go after the twins]**

"**Are you sure about this?" **Alaude-nii asked. I looked at him and nodded

"**Ore-sama thinks that you will endanger your precious little brother, Tsubasa"** Lampo-nii-sama said with a worried tone.

**[Don't worry, I will ask Kyoya to protect him and if Kyoya can't handle it, I will butt in as Cielo]**

"**You're endangering your life and identity"** G-nii said

"**I AGREE TO THE OCTUPUS HEAD TO THE EXTREME!"** Knuckle-nii shouted

I sighed at them and wrote again.

**[Ever since I was born, My life is already in danger. I am born with sky flames, which Giotto-nii said that it's pure and the strongest among all of the sky flame users. I am also destined to be the Decimo of Vongola, but to some changes, the twins were chosen. I am not scared of what will happen just to win this game]** I showed them that and they agreed with me in defeat.

While I'm checking the database of Vongola in Italy, my #7 cell phone received a message. I took it and checked who it is. By the way, I have twenty phones and every cell is used for different purposes.

|Unknown number|

| Good morning Sawada Tsunayoshi. This is Rae, the school nurse. Lal-san sent a mission for you|

'What kind of mission is this? My intuition tells me that it's not that dangerous' I thought and replied to Rae-san.

|Please send it to this mail XXXXXXXXXXX|

After several minutes, I received the mail and I thanked her. I opened the mail and read it. After reading it, I stood up and told it to the ghosts.

[I need to go to Italy today, there's a mission. It's about kidnapping of children]

"**Do you need to be accompanied?"** Giotto-nii asked

I shake my head and took my black hoodie and my iron mask, out of my closet and put it on a bag.

"**Take care"** they said in unison and I went downstairs. Since Reborn is living with us, I need to more carefully so that I won't become suspicious to his eyes. When I successfully got out in the front door my intuition told me that someone is watching me from above, so I look to see if who is it, but I saw no one.

'It must be—'

"**Where are you going, Dame-Tsuna?"** A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. Since I'm acting, I screamed in shock and fell to the ground. I took out my sketchbook and started to write.

**[The school nurse told me to bring my X-ray result of her so that I can use it as an excuse for being absent yesterday and after that I will go to Steph-san's shop to help and to have a sleep over. He needs help in cleaning the shops, basement]**

Written on my sketchbook and Reborn just stared at me.

**[Ah! Leon, is it? The chameleon is sleeping in a plant in my room. You can get him now] **

I don't have to worry because Daemon-I put some illusions in my room to hide my tools I use for my job.

**[I will go now]** I said and stood up from my position and left Reborn in front of our house.

When I reached Nami-chuu, I immediately went to the Disciplinary club room.

**[Kyoya, I will go on a mission today. I want to get my guns] **I showed my sketchbook to my best friend who is currently having a nap on the couch.

'Seriously, I'm really an idiot. Kyoya is sleeping and I'm showing my sketchbook to him. Of course he can't hear what I wrote here' I said to myself with mockery.

I started to shake him and when his eyes fluttered, I immediately shoved my sketchbook at his face. I know he will get angry at me.

"**Omnivore, You really do have the guts to shove this paper on my face. I shall bite you to death" **He said while glaring at me.

I put my hands to his face.

'Don't you dare. I have a mission today' My eyes told him that. I think he understands it.

"**Okay, Fine. Since you're my best friend I will let go this time, but when you got back we will have our weekly battle"** He said and handed me the suitcase which containing some special guns, specially made for me.

Before I proceed to my mission, I texted Steph-san about what I told Reborn. Steph-san replied immediately.

| Don't worry, I will make an illusion of you| the text said and I thanked him.

Step-san is a mist flame user, He and Daemon-nii helps me in my missions sometimes , only when it comes to illusions since it's my weakest flame.

I changed into my black hoodie, black pants and my iron mask. A black smoke came out of no where and Jager appeared along with Bermuda.

"**Do you need help?"** Jager asked. I went into my HDWM and answered him.

"**Yes Please, I need to go to Italy"** I answered with a hoarse voice and then, a portal appeared. I entered it and a bright light ate me, making me to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I am now in the middle of City of Italy.

I looked at the information I have and flew to the sky. After several minutes of flying, I reached my destination. I hid in the bushes and watched the guards before I attacked them using my flame gun. I knocked them down using my cloud flame, ran inside when I got the chance to and hid again to check the surroundings before destroying the place, but first I need to rescue the kids they kidnapped.

When the hallway is cleared from the guards, I made my move. While walking carefully, my intuition tells me that I need to go further so I followed it. When I reached the end of the hallway, I sensed that this is not really a dead end so I punched the wall and when the wall crumbles, I saw a big white room and there lots of doors. All the doors opened once and there are twenty persons came out., wearing a white lab dress and there are some blood splattered on it. I don't want to attract more people so I immediately released my mist flame and made an illusionary wall on the wall that I destroyed earlier.

"**Tu chi sei ! Come sei entrato dentro !?"** One of them asked me . They are all wearing a questioning look.

(Trans: Who are you! How did you get inside!?)

I gave them a mad smile and started to knock them down. When I finished my business with them, I entered one of the twenty rooms here. When I saw what is inside, I almost puked at the sight. There are bloods everywhere and there are chopped bodies of kids.

'I'd never thought that this will be like these' I thought as I closed the door and went to the other rooms. Almost all of them are like the first room I entered, but there is one room that is different. All the children inside here are alive.

'So this is where they keep the children. How easy to be found out' I thought as I freed the kids. They were all crying non-stop and they started to cling to my legs. On what I have counted, there are fifteen kids here.

'Just like me eight years ago' I thought as I kneeled down to calm them.

"**Sono tutti voi italiani ?"** I asked and they all nodded.

(trans: Are all of you Italian?)

"**Smettila di piangere . Sono qui per aiutarvi ."** I told them.

(trans: Stop crying. I'm here to help you.)

Some of them stopped crying.

'So, how will I get them out of here? Maybe I should call for the Vindice' I thought and I opened my #4 cell phone to send a message to the Vindice. Only a matter of minutes when a black smoke appeared from nowhere and one of the Vindice members chained all the persons lying on te ground.

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi or Cielo. We want to thank you for making our job easier. We are looking forward for more activities like this in the future." **The Vindice member said.

'Is that a compliment or explaining to me that you are using me to make your jobs much more easier?... Oh well, Nevermind. I'll take it as a compliment' I thought

"**It's also good that you didn't destroy this place and killed them. By the way, some of the Vindice is now taking care the people outside. You can now go out along with the kids,"** he said and disappeared.

I immediately removed my illusion and went out of the place along with kids. When we got out of the place all the kids are thanking me for saving them. Even though I'm an expressionless teen, I cannot stop myself to smile at them because I'm really glad that they are alive. I don't want them to be like me or the other kids who were killed inside those disgusting rooms.

While they are thanking me, I called the Italian police so that they can now bring the kids to their families. I waited and when I heard the sirens, I flew away and watched them above.

When the kids and the cops are now gone, I flew away from the site.

While flying above, I looked down and my attention was caught by a silver haired man that is being surrounded by men in black suits.

'Maybe they are also those bad Mafia… or not' I thought as I decided to get nearer at the ongoing scene below I saw the silver haired man, I immediately recognized him.

'Smokin' bomb, Hayato' I thought and watched them.

If you are asking why I am not being noticed even though I am flying with my sky flames, It's because I'm using my mist flames to hide myself. Well, it's already running out and it's making me exhausted.

He is now being overpowered since his enemies are over twenty. Yes, he is quite strong and fast to take out his dynamites, but there are too many enemies and he is now exhausted and bleeding in some places of his body. As what I have learned, he is working for Vongola and he has some unique personality.

'I think I should help. It's not good to fight a teenager if all of your enemies are adults' I thought

'Urgg… I'm being invaded by Onee-chan's Logic' I thought as I landed in front of a worn out bomber. I spread my arms, pointing at the Italian men who are stuned on my sudden appearance and I released a great amount of my destructive sky flames that made them lose consciousness. After releasing a great amount of my flames, I took out my flame gun started to shoot the remaining enemies around us. When all of the enemies are now unconscious, I looked at him and he is wearing a shock face.

"**Are you alright?" **I asked with a hoarse voice. He snapped from the shock

"**Y-you're a Japanese?" **he asked in Japanese.

'Shit! I forgot to speak in Italian. Oh well, It's not like we will meet again or he will know who I am' I thought to myself

"**Uh-huh~ Oh! I should be going now" **Said without any feelings and expression (as always). I already positioned my arms to release some flames, when suddenly, I fell on something like a pit.

"**WAIT! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?" **he shouted, but I am now eaten by a bright light, making my eyes to close forcibly. When I felt I am standing on a ground, I opened my eyes. I am now back to Japan. I'm on the rooftop of Nami-chuu and I decided to go to Rae-san to report about my mission.

**[Reborn's POV after Tsuna left]**

'How suspicious' I thought as I watch him walk away.

'Yesterday, you were walking like a strong person and now you are showing you're a weak person. Is it my imagination or not?, but earlier. When we are eating, I saw him gave a fast glare on his younger brother and he is not even surprised when I mentioned to the twins about them being a Mafia Boss'

"**How interesting, Dame-Tsuna. What are you really?" **I said with a smirk and walk back inside the house to get Leon on Dame-Tsuna's room.

When I entered the room, there are only lot's of books, one single bed, a study table and sketchbooks.

"**There's no much interesting things in here. How can he live with this kind of things inside his room?" **I said as I look around for the plant Dame-Tsuna said earlier.

'Oh, there is it' I thought and walk towards it. I took Leon and before going out, I looked at the room again. When I found no suspicious item at all, I closed the door and decided to go to the Twin room.

"**Oi Baka-Takumi and Tsubasa, run outside. Both of you will not stop if I say so, got it?" **I ordered.

Baka-Takumi gave me a frown and was about to complain because he is still playing on his video game when I took Leon and he turned into a gun and I pointed it to Baka-Takumi.

"**Are you complaining? If you are, I'm going to double this 'training' " **I stated. He flinched and so his younger twin.

"**I'm going to count to three. If both of you are still here, I will triple it" **I seriously said and that made them run downstairs.

I watched them from the room's window, while watching them run around the place I still can't get over with Dame-Tsuna. Because of that, I remembered what Stephan said to me yesterday.

"_Nothing~ Just telling you to change the orders from the boss and from their idiot father" _

'What do you really mean by that, Stephan?' I thought, not minding the dark aura I'm releasing.

**A/N: HEY GUYS!**

**How is it? Please Review if you have any suggestions or questions ^_^**

**Oh Gosh, Seriously! When I met my English professor yesterday. I was really scared, because he's REALLY GOOD in English. I, I mean WE almost died there because of blood loss. When he entered our he immediately talked in English, which we didn't understand. That's the reason why I didn't release an update yesterday. He asked me a question and I manage to answer it even though I'm so nervous. When I sat I forgot all what I want to write on my note book for my update.**


	10. The coming of the Storm Guardian Part 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I was not able to update last day because I was really busy and we have a lot of assignments. OH! I forgot to tell that I have classes on Saturdays, that's why I'm doing my best to update for everyone. **

**As always, I want to thank everyone who are reviewing, following, and favorites my fan fiction.**

**The coming of the guardians will be fast so that I can insert some battles. It's like a time skip.**

**_Now to answer some question(s)_**

**Mazura-chan: **

**Q:I want to ask if Enma (and his family) will be in the story?**

**A: Hmm… Yes, but Daemon will not be the antagonist.**

**xeyuxe20**:

**Q: you said the equivalence met Tsuna before, but why is reborn left out? Is it just a coincidence or on purpose? I'm pretty sure reborn is close with the Giglio Nero so why didn't aria never introduce tsuna and surely d arcobalenos mention tsuna every now and then so its bound for reborn to know**

Second what's up with nana? I have a guess that she knows the mafia and reborn so to not raise any suspision she put up a facade (suddenly realising ur mistake as mother after years of neglect and being nice out of the blue just doesn't fit the picture altho I could be wrong and overthinking this)

**A: Answer for Q1: Why Reborn is left out? This will be answered on other upcoming chapters. **

**Answer of Q2: Well, she's a mother and maybe, she came back to her senses and was very guilty to forget his eldest son. Don't worry, I will still explain/answer this if Lambo appears.**

**Guest:**

**Q:** **by the way wont Reborn ever notice the mist flame in Tsuna's room i mean he is the world no.1?**

**A: The answer will be answered if Lambo appears ^_^**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

_**"Spoken"**_

_**"Foreign Language"**_

_Flashbacks_

_'Thoughts' _

_Point of view_

**Chapter 9**

Waking up by yourself and followed by a delicious breakfast is really an ordinary and peaceful morning for everyone. Well, except for a certain twins, being woken up by a mallet at five in the morning and was ordered to run for fifteen laps without stopping until they collapse on the ground. After the hellish exercise in the morning (Reborn said it is an exercise not torture) they were supposed to eat their breakfast, but Reborn ate them already. They are now walking towards Nami-chuu with growling stomach.

**"I hate Reborn"** Takumi said with pure hate in his voice.

Tsubasa chose not to speak and ignored his twin as they walk towards their classroom. When they entered the room, they were greeted by Sasagawa kyoko, the most popular girl in their school.

**"Ahh! Ohayo, Ta-kun, Tsu-kun" **She greeted with a smile.

As for everyone's information, Sasagawa kyoko is Takumi's girlfriend.

Takumi only nodded and Tsubasa greeted back. When they reached their seats, Nezu entered the room along with an unfamiliar silver haired teen.

The girls stared to squeal at the new guy and Takumi is now being annoyed at the guy.

**"This is Gokudera Hayato. He is from Italy, so treat him well" **Nezu said and pointed a vacant chair. When he passed to Takumi, he kicked his table and scowled at the blonde. Takumi was ticked, he slammed his desk and stood up. He is about to shout at Hayato when suddenly, the sliding door at the back suddenly opened and the most famous Dame student entered. Everyone's attention is now on Tsuna, who is limping while walking towards his chair.

**"Tsuna-nii, what happened? Why are limping?" **Tsubasa asked with concerned tone and look.

Tsuna shakes his head as a message of 'It's nothing'. Tsuna didn't see the new transfer student, he saved yesterday morning.

**"DAME-TSUNA! GET OUT!" **Nezu shouted with anger. Everyone except for Tsuna was shocked. Tsuna only stared at him with no expression. His eyes were cold and if you stared at it, it feels like you are drowning, this look made Nezu shudder. Again, Nezu is about to shout again when the sliding door in front a loud and thin voice interrupted him.

**"Nezu-Sensei~ Please don't shout at my patient~" **A white haired woman appeared. She is wearing a white lab coat, her hair is very long (just like the Hair of Erisa), but in a pony tail and her left hand is raised in the air while holding a slip of paper. She walked towards the shocked man and handed him the paper. She turns her back to the man and looked at Tsuna who is walking very slowly towards his chair.

**"Sawada-san~ Please, drink your medicine every after meal and don't _overwork _yourself. Ja~ Matta ne" **She said with a smile and started to skip like a kid towards the exit.

It was all thanks to Tsuna that's why the raising fight with between the transfer student and his younger idiot brother calmed down.

**"Okay, Fine. You can attend my class." **He said and while he is talking about something that doesn't concern his subject, Tsuna slowly sat on his chair not minding the pain he is feeling from his back.

**Tsuna's POV**

'Arg….. It hurts. I'm really an idiot I already know that it's not good to attend school after an operation. I hate this. This wound will take time to heal, it's sixteen stitches' I thought as I calm myself from the pain I'm feeling.

I got this injury last night while I'm on a mission. The Vindice asked me to raid an underground Mafia who is on their target list for four months. When I finished my job there, the Vindice came and captured the members. We didn't notice the bomb that was hidden in a post and when it exploded I was the person who is the nearest it. I was able to use a shield, but I was too late to cover all my body and a big shard of glass sliced through my back. The other Vindice immediately transported me to Rae-san's place so she was able to perform an operation for me. Akira-sensei also came afterwards to help her on my operation.

Akira-Sensei said that there are lots of glass shards on my wound so they took four hours on my operation to take out all of the glass shards. I managed to rest for four hours after the operation before I went to school. They were so angry at me earlier because I'm going to school.

**_"TSUNAYOSHI!" _**_Akira-Sensei shouted, making me look at her while I'm slowly wearing my uniform._

**_"YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. TO . SCHOOL. Okay!?" _**_she scolded me_

_I didn't budge on her and ignored her. I know she won't allow me, but I didn't listen because I need to go to school. Reborn will get suspicious._

'Idiot. Dame-Tsuna really suits me' I thought to myself

'I want to rest. AH! I know.' I immediately grab my phone texted Kyoya.

|To:Kyoya:

Subject: I'm dying

If you don't come here in my classroom, I will never EVER talk for you|

Well, that's not a sincere text at all. It is a threat. I just want to try it to him because I never threatened him before. I'm just curious what face he will be showing this time.

Only two minutes have passed when our classrooms sliding door opened with a slam. Everyone around was shocked from and when they looked at the door, they all shuddered.

**"Herbivores, Omnivore" **hibird sang and flew around the room.

'FAST!' I shouted inside my mind

I saw he looked at me and I can show a small worried look at him.

'He's worried… I think?' I thought as he walks towards me. Nezu flinched and walked backwards.

**"Hibari-san!?" **Nezu asked Kyoya's presence. When Kyoya reached my place he grabbed my arm and drag me outside the classroom and continue to walk towards the disciplinary club room.

'Ouch! My back!' I cried in pain

When we reached the room successfully I kicked him on his left leg and gave him a frown but my eyes were teary.

**"W-what!? Why are you crying!?" **he panicked

I took out my phone and started to type there.

**[I said 'I'm dying!' Why did you drag me so harshly!? I hate you!]**

He is now shocked. He didn't know that I went an operation last night.

**"I-I'm sorry…What happened to you?" **he asked and wiped the tears on my eyes.

**[I got an injury last night and went for an operation. My back is killing me] **

**{A/N: ALERT: 1827 on the way!}**

This time, he frowned **"I'm sorry, " **he said and leaned his head on my forehead. I heard him sigh.

**"I was really worried on your text message. I was at the gym when you texted me. I didn't have the chance to reach the contents of your text when I read your subject, You said you were dying so I ran with all of my might" **he continued while still leaning with closed eyes.

'I'm glad I have a best friend like you' I answered with Kyoya's statement on my thoughts.

Suddenly, I felt Kyoya's hand hold left hand and drags me again, but this time he is very gentle. He leads me to the club room's couch and sat there while still grabbing my hand and he looked at me.

**"Rest, Omnivore. I don't have a pillow so use my lap."**

I sighed as he ordered me to rest so I followed him. Since I have a fresh wound on my back, I positioned myself on fetus position and closed my eyes.

**"Thank you, " **I said in a very low voice and in a hoarse voice and then I drifted to sleep.

**Third person's POV**

When Tsuna fell asleep after saying thanks to his best friend, Kyoya immediately fell asleep too. Kusakabe entered the room and imaginary flowers greeted him. When he looked at where the flowers are coming from, he was so shocked from the sight. His boss and Tsuna are sleeping, but what that shocked him is that his boss is letting someone use his lap as a pillow. He took out his phone and took a picture of the sleeping two before going out of the club room.

{Time skip}

The two has been sleeping for two hours already when they were woken up by a loud explosion. Tsuna was the first to be woken up because of his (demonic) intuition and was followed by Kyoya who is now releasing a dark aura because of the sudden explosion that destroyed his precious time with his best friend.

TBC

**A/N: Please forgive for the late update. I'm really busy these days, so this chapter is not that good and I need to cut this into two because I have a lot of assignments and I have a class tomorrow. I need to wake up at 4 Am to prepare for school and at 5:30 I will leave our house and at 6 or 6:30 Am I will arrive at school. I will go home at 3 pm and will arrive at our house at 4:30 or 5 pm. **

**AGAIN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

**Please don't forget to review. **

**If you have some questions and suggestions just tell me ^_^**


	11. The coming of the Storm Guardian Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Forgive me for the late update. Last week until today was our quiz week so I need to focus on my studies.**

**By the way, I always forgot to put a warning about OOCness in my fan fiction, so I'm going to put warnings on my previous chapters. I wanted to clarify that Hibari will only become an OOC when it comes to Tsuna. Well about 1827, unfortunately it is a brotherly love. There are no pairings here and no romance only family fluff. I'm not really good at Romance and I failed ALL my previous stories when it comes to Romance. **

**Again, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and motivations. Please support my fan fiction till the end. **

**I love you guys ^_^**

**A disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

_"**Spoken"**_

_"**Foreign Language"**_

_Flashbacks_

_'Thoughts' _

_Point of view_

_**Chapter 9.2**_

When the two woke up, Tsuna suggested to use his new ability which is the 'portal' thing that the Vindice uses.

"**Where did you learn this?" **Kyoya asked when the portal appeared in front of them. Tsuna scratched the back of his neck and sweat drops from his forehead.

'I forgot to tell him that the Vindice made an alliance with me' Tsuna thought and took out his phone and started to type there. Since he was dragged out of his classroom by his best friend without any warnings, Tsuna left his things in there.

**[Bermuda taught me this] **Tsuna typed and shows it to Kyoya.

The other reads it and frowned because of the unfamiliar name he read.

"**Bermuda?" **

**[Yup… You know the Vindice right? Bermuda is their boss and last Saturday, they made an alliance with me]**

"**And you accepted it, omnivore?" **Kyoya's frown is not wavering.

Tsuna nodded and because of that response, Kyoya chose not to question his best friend actions. Kyoya knew that Tsuna already knows what he is doing and even though he wanted to interrupt his best friend's decision, Kyoya respected it.

Tsuna nodded without any expression and feelings and before entering the portal, Kyoya took one of Tsuna's emergency suitcases inside of it consists of a black hoodie, flame gun and a replica of his mask. When the two reached the place where the explosion came from, they found out that they were at the rooftop. Kyoya and Tsuna are at the stairs of the exit to the rooftop. They can hear loud explosions and someone shouting "Slice it with my dying will flame" behind the door so the two decided to peek. To Tsuna's shock, he saw a half naked Tsubasa in hyper Dying Will Mode, fighting a familiar silver haired teen he saved two days ago from danger.

"**The herbivores are destroying the peace of Namimori. I shall bite them to death" **Kyoya said with his cold voice and readying himself to interfere the ongoing fight of the fighters by taking out his legendary tonfas. Tsuna stopped him by blocking his arm.

"**Why do you want me to stop, Omnivore?" **

Tsuna held back his arm and took out his phone and started to type there.

**[Let me take care of this, I have a plan in my mind] **written on the screen of the phone. Tsuna hid the phone and closed his eyes. Kyoya wondered while watching the brunette and suddenly, a bright yellow flame covered his body, making Kyoya shock at the sight. Only a matter of seconds, the yellow flame disappeared and when Tsuna's eyes shot open, he covered his mouth with his left hand and started to cough with blood. Kyoya immediately took out his handkerchief and gave it to the brunette.

"**Didn't I forbid you to use your sun flame!?" **Kyoya said with a hinted venom in his voice while rubbing the back of the brunette.

If Tsuna uses his other types of flames, he is easily weakened by it, especially the sun, mist and lightning. The three said flames will take a lot of energy to Tsuna and will damage his body if was used recklessly without using the sky flame first as the guide.

Last time Tsuna used his sun flame, he used it to a civilian who caught in the explosion, he did to the mansion two months ago. Tsuna used it without using his sky flame first and recklessly released his sun flame, draining his stamina and damaging his body. After healing the civilian he coughed blood and was not able to move his body for two weeks. No one got suspicious while Tsuna was in the Hospital all thanks to Daemons illusion, except for kyoya who easily found out that the 'Tsuna' he's with is fake because the fake Tsuna was scared of him. After finding out, he was contacted by Doctor Akira and she told the raven head teen what happened to the brunette. When Kyoya reached the hospital, he saw his best friend bedridden. Kyoya didn't ask if the brunette was okay, he scolded him and forbids him to use the said flame.

Going back to the present, Tsuna composed himself and changed into his Cielo attire and the two of them continued to watch the ongoing fight.

**[Forty minutes ago, before Kyoya and Tsuna woke up]**

**Reborn's POV**

'Maybe, I should ask the twins first about their brother before I start my investigation' I thought as I walk towards the Sawada's classroom. When I entered the room, the only person inside is Tsubasa.

I jumped towards him and kicked his head, gaining a loud groan from him.

"**What's that for, Reborn!?" **Tsubasa cried in pain while rubbing the place where I kicked him.

"**Oi!" **I said, ignoring his complaint

"**So you're ignoring me, " **he murmured and gave me a frown.

"**How well do you know your brother? I mean, how well do you know Dame-Tsuna? Tell me everything and don't lie or else I'll shoot you" **I asked directly.

His frown suddenly turned into a worried like look, but it also looks like he is shocked.

'Why would he show an expression like this?' I questioned myself. Tsubasa shifted his look from me to the window and from what I have seen. His eyes reflect pain.

"**I don't know him very much, but I really, really like Tsuna-nii even if he is very clumsy, weak and not that smart like us. What I liked to him is that he can still smile and be cheerful even if Kaa-san and Tou-san doesn't pay attention to him. I was three years old at that time when I learned that something is wrong in our family. Everyone says that Tsuna-nii is useless and the bad luck from our family, but despite of those gossips I sided to Tsuna-nii. Nii-san hates him to the core and I don't know why. I don't find any reasons why they are like that to him. Oh, I forgot. Do you find it weird that Tsuna-nii doesn't speak?" **Tsubasa cut his story and asked a question.

'Yes, that's one of the reasons why I also want to investigate' I thought to myself before answering the kind blonde.

"**Yes, I do. Is he sick or he is originally like that?" **I asked. He looked more pained after I asked that.

"**Well, that's one of the questions I want to find out, 'What happened almost eight years ago' that made him mute. Again, when we were three years old and Tsuna-nii was four at that time. Someone was taking him in and out from our house. He was always gone every weekend and going back home Monday afternoon. Every time he comes back, he really looks so happy. That routine continued until two years have passed. I encourage myself to enter his room for the very first time and ask him about us, his family and when I asked him where he is going and who is the blonde man that always take him in and out from our house, he answered me that it is his 'Dad'. Of course I was very confused. I told him that, that blonde man is not tou-san and what he answered shocked me. He doesn't call tou-san papa or something, but Iemitsu-san. After that I asked him if he hates tou-san and kaa-san, but he said that he doesn't hate them nor love them. The last question I asked was if he hates us, his brothers because we are the reason why he is suffering. Everyone has been so fond of us until now leaving him in the darkness. I was expecting that he will answer me that he hates us, but his answer made me realize that Tsuna-nii is really kind and doesn't hold grudges to people.**

'_**No, I'm not angry, even if Takumi bullies me. It's not you and Takumi's fault that I'm treated like this. Mom told me that it's fate and there's a reason why 'these' happened to me so don't worry' **_**that's what he said. **

**Unfortunately, that was the last time I entered his room. The next event happened was we received a call from his friend, he said that Tsuna-nii was admitted to the hospital. Kaa-san was not really that shocked, but you can still see that there's a hinted concern in her eyes. When we got to the hospital, The Doctor said that Tsuna-nii's vocal chords were crushed and will never be able to speak again. After several months, Tsuna-nii was always inside his room, door locked and not going out. He will only go outside if he is hungry or going to school. He eats at the shop near our house. The blonde man also stopped going to our house and I find it suspicious. I think the blonde man has a connection to what happened to Tsuna-nii before and that's what I want to find out. Tsuna-nii also became expressionless. So, will you accept my condition?**

**By the way, Tsuna-nii told me once where he is going every weekend, but I can't really remember the place… Is it Gido Mansion? No.. Arg! I'm sure there's a 'Neo' word there."**

Now Tsubasa is in deep thought. After hearing the story, I accepted the condition.

'This is really interesting. Dame-Tsuna, What are you hiding? Hmm…' I hummed and a smirk formed to my lips. Tsubasa suddenly stood up, taking my attention to him.

"**I'm going to buy a drink. Do you want to come with me?" **He suggested. I nodded and I leaped to his head and sat there.

After getting our drinks, we headed to the rooftop to get some fresh air. When we reached the place, a certain silver haired teen greeted us with a dynamite. I jumped away from Tsubasa and leon transformed into a gun.

"**It's Smokin' bomb Hayato. He is known for having bombs all over his body. He should be part of your Family, Tsubasa." **Reborn said with a smirk

"**NO! I'm against it and I don't want to be in the Mafia!" **Tsubasa shouted.

"**You are not worth to be the Vongola boss! I am fit to be the boss!" **Hayato shouted and took out a dynamite and threw it to the blonde teen. The teen evaded it before responding to the other.

"**You're right! I know I am not worth to be the boss, my twin does!" **the blonde screamed.

Hayato didn't listen to him and continued to throw the dynamites.

'It's dangerous to throw dynamite here. He might get hurt' Tsubasa thought as he grabbed his bokuto he is hiding on his back, inside his clothes. Now Reborn saw this chance as shot Tsubasa. The bokuto turned into a sword and Tsubasa started to scream.

"**I'll save him with my dying will flame" and "Slice it with my dying will flame" **

**[Present Time]**

**Third Person's POV**

Since Tsubasa is deflecting all of Hayato's dynamites. The silver haired teen decided to light more of his dynamites.

"**Tripple bomb!" **He shouted. He is about to throw the dynamites when the blonde disappeared from his sight. Now the blonde appeared beside him trying to stop him to throw the dynamites by slicing those. Since his hands were full of lightened dynamites, some of it fell to the ground, making him freeze from his spot and the other dynamites also dropped. To Tsubasa's luck, his Hyper Dying Will Mode runs off, making him also on the spot of Hayato. 'Shit! Is this my end!?' Hayato thought.

Reborn was about to turn Leon into a fire extinguisher when the three of them suddenly heard some gun shots from above. Everything was fast. The two teens didn't know what happened. All they know they are away from the place they are frozen. Both of them can feel someone was grabbing their waists and when they saw their position. They are being carried by someone. Even Reborn didn't know what happened. From what he sees, the Dynamites are now coated with rain flame.

'What happened? Who is this? I didn't even feel his presence' Reborn frowned at the small masked guy who saved the two teens from near death situation.

The mysterious guy carefully puts down the two teens who are in shock of what happened, especially Hayato.

"**YOU!" **Hayato shouted as he pointed his pointer finger to his Savior.

Reborn and Tsubasa looked at the silver head teen with confusion. When Suddenly the silver head teen kneeled down his one knee to the ground and bowed his head.

"**I was not able to thank you for saving my life before and I decided, If I see you again, I will be your follower forever" **Hayato said.

Tsuna almost sweatdroped from the unexpected action of the bomber, but decided to ignore it. Tsuna walked towards the bomber and grabs the others shoulder and shakes his head.

"**Not yet" **Tsuna answered in a hoarse voice to the silver head and removed his hands and turned his look to his precious little brother. Tsuna really wanted to do this, but he can't he doesn't have any courage to do it. Tsuna gave Tsubasa a small smile that didn't last for ten seconds.

"**Remember me. I am Cielo" **And Tsuna gave a warning look at the hitman and turned it back to the teens. Tsuna lip synced something and a portal appeared under his feet and then he is two understood what Tsuna said. It was: _**"Be careful Hayato and Tsuna. I'm on your side."**_

"**Cielo… The greatest hacker, Informant and second to the greatest Hitman in the world" **Reborn said and his fedora's shadow shaded his eyes. Reborn is now curious.

'Why would he help this two teens? What are you planning, Cielo?' Reborn thought seriously.

On the side of the teens, Tsubasa already forgot that Hayato tried to kill him.

"**Are you alright!? Did I hurt you somewhere?" **Tsubasa asked in a very worried tone.

Hayato was touched from what the blonde did because in his life the only one who is like that to her was his deceased mother. He bowed to the blonde and started to shout.

"**I was wrong! You're fit to be the boss! 10****th****! I will follow you for the rest of my life!" **Hayato said to the blonde.

Tsubasa scratched his neck and doesn't know what to do.

"**I don't want to be a Mafia boss. Don't call me tenth/10****th****. Just call me Tsubasa, and today we are friends. You are not my underling. Okay?" **Tsubasa explained to the other.

Hayato smiled very brightly and started to call Tsubasa as "Tsubasa-sama". Not far away from Tsuna and Kyoya are watching them.

"**You should have let me bitten them to death" **Kyoya said as he hides the tonfas. Tsuna didn't respond to the other and continued watching them.

**TBC**


	12. Aya-nii-chan and Yamamoto Takeshi

**disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

_"**Spoken"**_

_"**Foreign Language"**_

_Flashbacks_

_'Thoughts' _

_Point of view_

**Chapter 10**

Let's go back in the day when Tsuna and the ghosts received the letter from the Vindice. On a certain mansion, far away from Japan. A silver haired man was watching our little brunette on a very large monitor.

"_**Sembra che egli ha inviato la lettera sbagliata ... Vabbè , mi limiterò a inviare personalmente." **_He said as he ate his favorite snack, while watching the disappointed brunette.

_(Trans: It seems like he sent the wrong letter... Oh well, I'll just send it personally.) _

"**Let's meet someday, Tsunayoshi-kun" **He said in Japanese and smirked at the live video he is watching.

_**~ ~ Tsuna ~ ~**_

After what happened earlier, they are now part of the game I am playing, that's why I told them to be careful, because 'that bastard' will definitely have something in his mind. Even though I don't know that man, I mean the bastard who took away my family from me; I know how mysterious people act. They are just like me who is full of surprises.

While walking in the corridor, a certain memory flashed to my mind.

'_-Oh well, It's not like we will meet again or he will know who I am' _I face palmed myself as I remembered that.

'How come that one of the greatest hitman in the world made a mistake on his mission? I need to be more cautious on my actions. Hayato has genius memory and if he heard my voice again, he might remember me and tell it to Tsubasa. I don't want them to be more involved in my problem. They don't have anything to do with it.' I thought as I continue to walk back to my classroom.

Suddenly, I felt my Hyper intuition tells me that something will happen today and when I passed the boys comfort room. Someone yanked me and I found myself inside of the comfort room. Inside, I saw my oh so great brother Takumi and his underlings. The other is holding my arms, maybe so that I cannot run.

'Oh great' I rolled my eyes on my mind. It's a good thing that my wound is healed though, I can feel that the side effect of using my sun flame without sky flames is acting, making my body weak.

"**Hold him very tight" **Takumi ordered his underlings and they followed. Takumi started to crack his fist and then positioned and punched me in the gut.

Maybe, if I'm on my Cielo mode, I can evade this simple punch, but I don't want to show the real me. It will cause some commotion and I don't want that.

'**GAH!' **my response to his punch.

'I hate my body. Now a weak punch like this can hurt me. Oh well, Whatever. I'll just drink the pain killers, Rae-san gave me earlier so that she won't get angry at me, especially Akira-sensei.

And then the beating continued until I am coughing blood.

"**Tch. Why did I have an older brother who is a trash in the community?" **I heard him say that and was followed by some laugh from his underlings as they went out of the comfort room while I'm lying on the cold floor.

I stood up like nothing happened and brushed off the dusts on my uniform. I wiped the blood on my mouth and I washed my face before going back to the classroom.

'Arg…. My body hurts.' I lazily thought as I open the door of my classroom. When I entered the room, no one paid attention to me, which is good and then I saw my brother Tsubasa scolding Hayato about adding 'sama' on his name. I walked towards my chair and I accidentally bumped on Tsubasa's table.

"**TEME! How dare you bump Tsubasa-sama's table" **Hayato angrily shouted at me and grabs the collar of my uniform.

I only stared at him with no expressions and then I saw his eyes turn from angry to confused.

"**Hayato, stop it. That's my Nii-san I'm talking about earlier" **I looked at my brother Tsubasa who is sitting on his chair with closed eyes. Suddenly, Hayato let go of me and bowed ninety degrees to me.

"**I'M SO SORRY TSUNA-SAMA FOR MY ACTIONS!" **Hayato screamed.

I sweat dropped from his actions.

'Wait… I think he looks like someone.' I thought and tried to think who is it and then, a memory of a pink… I mean Red haired man.

"_**SEAWEED! STOP LAZYING AROUND!" **__G-nii Shouted making me and Giotto-nii sigh._

"_**Don't shout, G" **__Giotto-nii said_

"_**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" **__G-Ni shouted as he bowed continuously._

'Seriously! First, it was Kyoya and Alaude-nii and now Hayato and G-nii. Well, I will include myself and Giotto-nii. I think, Yamamoto also looks like Asari-nii. AND I hope there won't be any look a likes for Lampo-nii-sama and Melon-nii.'

**(A/N: HAHAHAHA good luck Tsuna-chan~)**

Since I don't talk, I only stared at him. I think Tsubasa look at me.

"**Hayato, Tsuna-nii has already forgiven you" **Tsubasa told him and then Hayato stand straight and then his eyes has this sparkles and a dog ears and tail.

"**I, Hayato Gokudera will also protect you for the rest of my life" **Hayato continued to scream.

'I can't really stop myself to think that this person is G-nii' I thought

"**AH! Forgive me Tsuna-nii. This is Gokudera Hayato, just call him Hayato. He is the transfer student earlier. He already knows about you and your situation, so you don't have to worry about talking to him using papers." **Tsubasa said to me. I only nodded and walked back to my place.

The bell rang and the students hurriedly went back to their specific classes and chairs. Only a matter of seconds when our classroom door opened and our dear Principal entered along with a blonde haired man with good looks and wearing nerdy glasses that made him look more attractive.

I look at them for a second and went back to looking outside the window.

"**Okay, Class. Meet your new English teacher." **Our principal said.

"**Hello everyone, I am Ayato Suzuki. Starting today, I am your English Teacher. Let's get along" **I heard he said that.

'Wait… Did I just heard Ayato Suzuki?' I thought and then I darted my eyes back to our new English teacher.

"**Suzuki-Sensei is an Alumi of our school and one of the former Presidents of Kendo club." **Principal said and he continued to introduce him by telling some facts about him.

'Why is Aya-nii chan is teaching!?' I'm shocked on what is happening right now.

_**Flashback nine years ago.**_

_Tsuna was running around the Kendo club room while his sister is practicing along with his members. Erisa is now the current President of the Kendo club._

_While they are practicing, Tsuna went to the entrance door because he felt someone is coming so he waited there and then the club room door opened and a good looking teen entered, not noticing the little brunette, the man bumped into the kid._

_The man looked down and saw him. A frown formed on his face and grab the kid's collar and started to drag him towards the President._

"_**What are you doing inside our club room?"**_

_Erisa saw what the other teen did to his brother so she welcomed the teen with a flying shinai, which almost hit the head of the other._

"_**AYATO! You dare to do that to my brother!? AND also, why are you late?" **__Erisa said to the teen named Ayato._

"_**Bro-BROTHER!? You have a brother!?" **__Ayato was shocked and dropped the little brunette to the ground._

"_**Ouch! Waaa! Onee-chan!" **__Tsuna cried and Erisa ran to the brunette to calm him, because if Tsuna continue to cry, his flames will come out and might harm the civilians._

_Erisa carried Tsuna and tried to calm him. After calming the little brunette, Erisa looked at Ayato and gave him a kick on the face._

"_**Sei un idiota! Non fare il mio fratello piangere , altrimenti ve ne pentirete !"**__ Erisa threatened Ayato._

_(Trans:_ _You idiot! Don't make my brother cry or else you will regret it! )_

"_**Scusi. A proposito , ho appena tornato da Italia . La famiglia è andato su un'alleanza con Vongola e mi serviva lì così sono andato lì .**_

" _Ayato said_

_(trans: Sorry. By the way, I just came back from Italy. The family went on an alliance with Vongola and I was needed there so I went there.)_

_Ayato is a part of mafia and knows that Erisa is a member of Giglio Nero. The two Mafia teens have this best friend relationship because they can understand each other._

_Ayato looked at the little brunette who is currently hugging Erisa like there's no tomorrow. The sight made them squeal. Tsuna was pouting with teary eyes and there's this blush on his cheeks. When Ayato saw this he almost had a nose bleed because Tsuna is really stood up and walk towards Erisa._

"_**Can I hold him? Please~" **__Ayato begged, making Erisa sweat dropped._

_Erisa handed Tsuna to her friend and Tsuna began to feel nervous to Ayato who scared him earlier. Ayato noticed that Tsuna is scared and nervous at the same time because of what he did earlier, he started to ruffle the little brunette's hair and apologized at him. Since Tsuna is easy to forgive people when they asked for forgiveness, he smiled at Ayato as a sign that he has already forgiven him._

"_**Now, Call me Onii-chan" **__Ayato said with a smile._

"_**Okay then, Aya-nii-chan" **__Tsuna replied, making him hug the little brunette like he is a teddy bear because of cuteness._

_After their meeting Ayato became more attached to Tsuna and so the brunette and that annoyed Erisa. He also learned that Tsuna is really Erisa's brother, but chose not to ask for more. This continued for two years before Ayato went back to Italy to continue his studies._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**~ ~ Third Person's POV ~ ~ **_

When the Principal went out of their classroom, Ayato started to have a roll call not showing any expressions and when he reached the 'S' he was shocked to see a familiar name, but what really shocked him is that there are three of them.

"**Arere… We have three Sawada here" **Ayato asked himself very loudly.

"**They are brothers, Suzuki-sensei" **One of his students answered.

"**Ah.. Is that so~? Then, let's continue the roll call. Sawada Takumi" **Ayato excitedly continued because of the little brunette he hasn't seen for years.

"**Present. Tch! Another Idiot." **Takumi answered with annoyance. The last part was said in a low voice.

"**I heard that Sawada Takumi" **Ayato responded and gave Takumi a glare he uses if he is serious or not in the mood.

"**Next! Sawada Tsubasa" **And Tsubasa responded by raising his right hand

'Oh! They are twins' Ayato thought as he thought.

Ayato looked again at the list and look at the class with a smile like something good happened.

"**Can you please stand up, Tsuna-chan….. I mean Sawada Tsunayoshi?" **He ordered with this smile plastered to his face.

The students, except for Tsuna was shocked because their new teacher called their famous Dame student by his first name. This also made Takumi get annoyed more. On the other hand Hayato knew that Ayato is a Mafia and Tsubasa is confused.

'It seems like I will have a beating later. Oh well, whatever' Tsuna thought as he stood up from his chair and stare at hi Aya-nii-chan. Ayato noticed that there is something off with the brunette, making him worry.

"**Why won't you greet me like before? And also… why aren't you smiling? Did someone bully you!? Who is it?" **Ayato asked with a worried tone and started to walk towards the brunette.

Tsuna only stared at him without any expressions.

"**Sensei, Dame-Tsuna is mute and he doesn't show any expressions. He is like a robot" **One of the students asked his question meant for Tsuna. He stopped from walking when he reached Tsuna's table and a frown formed on his face.

"**What do they mean by that, Tsuna-chan?" **He asked.

'My intuition is telling me that Ayato-nii-chan is worth telling my past'

Tsuna grabbed his sketch book and started to write there. After writing, he shoved the sketchbook to Ayato's chest. Ayato took it and started to read it.

**[No, I am not mute, I just talk when it's needed. AND please don't call me Tsuna-chan here at school.]**

Ayato gave it back and answered Tsuna.

"**NO! I will call you Tsuna-can because I want to! And if you're not Mut-" **Ayato stopped at what he is about to say to Tsuna when his eyes saw a long scar on Tsuna's neck which is supposed to be hidden by his uniform's collar.

"**WHAT THE F*CK!" **Ayato cursed. The students were shocked at the sudden act of their new English teacher.

Ayato started to remove one of the buttons of Tsuna's uniform and saw how long is the scar and there's not only one scar, but a lot. Tsuna slapped Ayato's hands and fixed his uniform before writing again.

**[Stop it. I will tell you everything later. I don't want them to find out.] **Tsuna showed his sketchbook.

Ayato calmed himself after reading the sketchbook and then ruffled Tsuna's hair before walking back in front. He stopped in the middle of the classroom when he remembered something.

"**How's your sister, I mean Erisa? I heard something happened to them" **Ayato looked back and was shocked again to the sight. Tsuna is biting his lips and there's this angry look on his eyes.

Their classmates are now really confused at the two. The others are also shocked when they saw an angry Dame-Tsuna

Tsuna sat down, not wanting the attention he is receiving and stared at the window. Ayato want to ask for more, but choose to stop because he already knew that Tsuna is hurting inside.

After the roll call he started to teach like nothing happened.

After their English class is PE and all of them are on the field changed into their PE uniform. Their Teacher told them to group leaving Tsuna again.

"**You can have Tsuna on your team" **One of the other team member said.

"**No way! We don't want to lose!" **The other said.

"**Tsuna-sama! Please go our-" **Hayato was interrupted when the famous baseball player named Takeshi Yamamoto spoke.

"**We are short players, why not join our team?" **Yamamoto said with a smile on his face.

Tsuna only nodded and walked towards his team.

"**Are you sure you want him to our team? We might lose" **One of their teammates said.

"**Don't worry, Tsuna is strong" **He said with a smile on his face.

Tsuna stared at the idol. **'**How fake his smile is. Does he have any problem? This is the first time I see him like this' Tsuna thought as he watched Takeshi.

Not far away from the field, a certain baby is watching them.

"**Yamamoto Takeshi, His athleticism and popularity are needed in the family"**

~  
>In the end they still lose the game and they are now blaming Tsuna for their loss.<p>

"**Sweep the field by yourself!" **his teammates said, leaving Tsuna alone in the field.

'How troublesome' Tsuna thought as he pick the broom on the ground.

"**Help has arrived~" **Tsuna looked behind him and saw Takeshi walking with a broom behind him.

Tsuna only stared at him and when he realized he is staring he started to sweep the ground. Takeshi followed Tsuna and after sweeping without any conversation happened, they went to the storage room.

"**You know Tsuna, Lately my grades are dropping and no matter how much I practice my field is not getting better." **Takeshi said with a very worried look on his face.

'So that's what's bugging him' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna is about to grab his phone on his pocket when he heard Takeshi laugh.

"**HAHAHA! Nevermind what I have said. At least I have talked about it to someone. I'm going now. See you tomorrow" **Takeshi said and left Tsuna alone.

After Tekeshi left him, Tsuna changed into his uniform and walk towards the rooftop where his Aya-nii-chan is waiting for Tsuna is walking, he saw Takeshi talking to his brother Takumi and his underlings. Tsuna shrugged it and continue to walk. When he reached the place, Ayato is leaning on the rails.

"**A-Aya-nii-chan" **Tsuna said with a hoarse voice.

Ayato was startled and looked at his back and saw Tsuna.

"**Tsuna-chan… What happened to your voice?" **Ayato asked while wearing a very worried look on his face.

"**It's because of the Masked man" **Tsuna answered.

Ayato's eyes became wide from the answer. Of course, every Family in the Mafia knows this Masked man.

"**Tell me everything what happened when I'am away" **Ayato said. Tsuna sighed and told him what happened.

"—**If I made a mistake in this game, they will die" **Tsuna finished his story.

"**Arg…Shit" **Ayato said and put his hands on his face.

"**Don't worry Aya-nii-chan, I have a plan. My brothers were chosen as the candidate for the next Vongola boss, which is supposed to be me. We all know that Masked man is after the future bosses of the Mafia. I am fifty five percent sure that he will also kill my brothers that's why I am doing my everything to have all the clues where he is. I know that he won't show if I'm with the twins because, it will be a game over for him. What I want is I will find him before he learns that there are new candidates for the Vongola. The other forty five percent, He will go after me since I'm his original target and we have this deal." **Tsuna said while looking at the other with this determined look.

Ayato closed his eyes and a matter of seconds he opened it and started to ruffle Tsuna's hair. Ayato, then smiled at him.

"**Be careful. Don't worry, I will help you find him. I know it's hard, but please don't carry all the burden. You can share it with me. I love your sister and I want to save her. Please, Tsuna-chan…" **Even though Ayato is smiling, his eyes are sad.

After their talk, Tsuna went home. When Tsuna entered his room, the ghost is fighting again. Tsuna closed the door and walked towards them.

"**Welcome back Tsuna-kun" **Some of them greeted him.

Tsuna took out his sketchbook and started to write. After writing, he showed it to them.

**[You know, I really find it weird. It's acceptable that Giotto-nii and I are look a likes since he is my descendant. Alaude-nii and Kyoya are also look a likes and we don't know if they are related or not. AND TODAY I met G-nii's look a like. His name is Gaokudera Hayato. He came from Italy and let's not forget about Yamamoto Takeshi, who looks like Asari-Ni. AND I hope that there will be no more look a likes because if so, I will definitely become crazy. Why you ask? If we, look a likes has the same personality, then, Knuckle-nii, MELON-nii and LAMPO-nii-sama will also have their annoying personality and I DON't want that to happen. You three are enough. ]**

"**WHAT!? I have a look a like and we have the same personality!?" **Gshouted.

**[Yes. And you will see him tomorrow.]**

G frowned and started to curse. After telling them that, Tsuna almost forgot about Ayato so, he told them what happened.

**~ ~Tsubasa's POV ~ ~**

I just finished my training with Reborn, Nii-san has training on baseball club so I am training with Reborn-san alone.

"**Oi, Tsubasa. Your new English teacher is part of the Mafia" **Reborn-san said.

"**WHAT!? Really!?" **I answered in shock.

"**Yeah. I was walking on the hallway when I saw him leave your classroom." **Reborn-san said.

"**AH! Speaking of Suzuki-sensei. He knows about Tsuna-nii and he calls him Tsuna-chan. By the way, Reborn-san. I also learned that Tsuna-nii has a sister. Maybe, she is her sister on his other family. From what I heard, her name is…..Erisa" **I said to Reborn-san.

Then, Reborn-san's face darkened because of the shadow of his fedora.

"**What's the problem, Reborn-san?" **I asked

"**Yes, there is. Thanks for the information" **Reborn-san said.

'Did I said something wrong?' I thought and then we went back to our house.

**~ ~ Reborn's POV ~ ~**

"**AH! Speaking of Suzuki-sensei. He knows about Tsuna-nii and he calls him Tsuna-chan. By the way, Reborn-san. I also learned that Tsuna-nii has a sister. Maybe, she is her sister on his other family. From what I heard, her name is…..Erisa" **Tsubasa said to me

I frowned on the girl's name as I tilt my fedora, hiding my eyes.

'I only know one person who have the same name and It's Erisa Giglio. Gamma's adopted daughter. They went missing after their encounter with Masked man. What does Tsuna and Ayato connection to her?' I thought

"**What's the problem, Reborn-san?" **Tsubasa asked me

"**Yes, there is. Thanks for the information" **I replied and started to walk back to our house.

**~ ~ Third person's POV~ ~**

The night passed with so many questions on Reborn's mind. On the other side of the house Tsuna is still doing his best, trying to locate the masked man.

When morning came, they Tsuna was woken up by a scream of the certain twins beside his room. Those screams became his alarm clock because of the loudness.

'I'm lucky that Reborn is not my tor—I mean Tutor' Tsuna thought. He almost said torturer instead of turor. Tsuna change into his school uniform and walked downstairs.

The ghosts decided to tag along with their little brunette and when they reached the first floor, they were greeted by Nana and Tsubasa who are already at the entrance door. When Tsubasa opened the door a silver haired teen greeted the two.

"**Good morning Tsubasa-sama! Tsuna-sama" **It was Hayato who greeted them.

"**Ohaya-Hayato" **Tsubasa greeted back.

Tsuna only nodded and they walked outside.

The ghost stared at silver haired teen name Hayato and their eyes look at the red hair.

"**HAHAHAHA! This is shocking to the EXTREME!" **Knuckle said

Giotto tapped G's shoulder.

"**I hope he doesn't have your personality" **Giotto said

"**ARG! ANOTHER IDIOT!" **Lampo screamed. G started to chase him and shouting **"Come back here you stupid lazy seaweed!" **

And that continued until they reached their school. When the class is about to start someone barged in their class roo.

"**YAMAMOTO IS ABOUT TO JUMP THE ROOF!" **

All of the students inside their classroom went outside and Tsuna was left behind along with the ghosts.

'Yamamoto want's to kill himself!?' Tsuna thought and then Ayato entered the room.

"**Tsuna-chan!" **Ayato started.

Tsuna grabbed his sketchbook and started to write there.

**[Please distract Yamamoto. I don't want him to die. I will stop him] **Tsuna showed it and Ayato ran to the rooftop and Tsuna made sure that no one is on the floor.

"**Let's go" **Tsuna said with a hoarse voice and a portal appeared on the ground.


	13. Yamamoto Takeshi part 2

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

_"**Spoken"**_

_"**Foreign Language"**_

_Flashbacks_

_'Thoughts' _

_Point of view_

_**Previously**_

_**[Please distract Yamamoto. I don't want him to die. I will stop him] **__Tsuna showed it and Ayato ran to the rooftop and Tsuna made sure that no one is on the floor._

"_**Let's go" **__Tsuna said with a hoarse voice and a portal appeared on the ground._

**Chapter 12**

"**Hey Yamamoto, this isn't funny!" **One of his teammates said.

"**You're taking it too far!" **Another one said.

Takeshi didn't look at them, his right arm has a cast.

'**Sorry, but that's not true. After the baseball god threw me away, I have nothing left" **Takeshi said and everyone can can feel that Takeshi is hurt mentally.

Takeshi stared at the gloomy sky sky and a certain memory flashed in his mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Ne Takumi, What should I do?" **__Takeshi continued after telling his problem to his captain, Takumi. _

_Takumi frowned at his club member._

"_**Then, why don't you quit? Our team doesn't need a failure like you" **__Takumi said very coldly._

"_**That's right. Useless people like you are not needed here. Why not make a group with Dame-Tsuna?" **__One of Takumi's underling said._

"_**Now, Get out of our sight" **__Takmi ordered._

_Takeshi was hurt from what they have said to him and walked out of the place._

_**End of flashback**_

"**I am a trash and needs to be disposed immediately" **Takeshi said in a low voice.

Takeshi is about to jump when someone suddenly grabs his shoulder, making him stop from his tracks.

"_**Asperttare!"**_When he looks at his back, he saw their new English teacher.

"**I mean, Wait!" **Ayato said

"**;Suzuki-sensei...Why did you stop me?" **Takeshi questioned the blond man and looked at him with a pained expression.

"**Don't jump! Please listen to me first." **Ayato said in panic.

"**Why should I? I am a trash and a failure. I am not needed here" **Takeshi responded.

"**Just listen to me, Okay!?" **Ayato almost shouted wearing an annoyed look, making the students, including Takeshi shut up.

"**Someone asked me to do this. Tsu—I mean, He doesn't want you to die, so he ordered me to distract you from jumping." **Ayato said, making Takeshi be confused.

"**Someone? Why does he want me to stop from killing myself?" **he asked. Suddenly, someones phone rang and it was Ayato's. Ayato took out his phone and saw that an unknown number is calling him.

"**Hello?" **Ayato asked.

_**["Aya-nii-chan.. It's me Tsuna"]**_

"**T's-" **Ayato was cut off when Tsuna interrupted him.

_**["Stop! Don't say anything. I want you to look at the next building, I'm on the sixth floor. You can see me from where you are standing"]**_Tsuna said in a hoarse voice.

Ayato looked at the building beside where they are and saw the brunette.

"**By the way, how did you get my number?" **Ayato asked while staring at the brunette.

"**Have you forgotten? I am an informant and a hacker" **Ayato face palmed when it hit him that he had forgotten that fact.

"**I will end the call" **Tsuna said and the call was dropped. Ayato then thought that it was a signal from Tsuna.

"**That was him" **Ayato said and then another ring was heard. This time it was Takeshi's phone.

"**Hello?" **Takeshi said when he accepted the call.

_**["Yamamoto Takeshi. I am the one who ordered Ayato Suzuki to distract you from jumping."]**_Tsuna said as watch Takeshi from where he is standing.

"**Why do you want me to stop from killing myself? It's not like you know me or anything!" **Takeshi replied by shouting.

_**["You're nice and not a judgmental person. Your cheerful personality is the reason why they like you. If you think dying is the answer to your problem, what will happen to your only remaining family? You will leave your father alone after your mother passed away?"] **_Takeshi was shocked from what the other said.

"**H-how did you know about that?" **

_**["Don't take me lightly, Yamamoto Takeshi. A simple information about this is easy to find out. Now listen to me. I know that brat Takumi and his underlings told you something that made you think of killing yourself. I know that you have a problem about your grades and baseball. This kind of problem you have is nothing compared to mine. Your grades are dropping and your not getting better on your baseball skills, why don't you take a rest for a while? Relaxing your body from exhausting practices will make you one hundred percent alive again. You can even get stronger. Do you know the motto; 'try and try until you succeed'? That motto is for you. **_

_**It's a good thing that your problem can be solved in a matter of days, but mine consists of my entire life and I don't know if I will overcome it or not. Now, why am I saying this? It's because I don't want you to waste your life on something like what that brat said. You have shown to me a very nice side of you and I want to repay it. Well, I didn't think that this will happen. Why not cherish your life and every moment you have with your friends and love ones. You are not bound with any problems and deals in this world. You are free to do what you want."] **_After Tsuna finished talking, Takeshi was silent and the words Tsuna said to him are now trying to sink into his mind and heart.

There was a long pause before the students became noisy again because, rain have started to pour.

"**W-who are you? What do you mean by what you have said that I have been nice to you?" **Takeshi asked. He is now very confused.

_**["I am known as Cielo, but that's not my real name. Who knows,maybe someone knows about me. If you really want to know who am I, my voice is enough as a clue. Well then, If you look around, you might see me. I should go now. Ciao~"] **_Tsuna said and the call dropped.

Before Tsuna leave the place where he is standing, he gave a final look on the baseball idol and walks away.

"**That was long TO THE EXTREME!" **Knuckle suddenly shouted, making the other ghosts and Tsuna deaf.

"**You're digging your own grave, Tsuna-kun" **Giotto said to his grandson.

"**Yare Yare, I thought you didn't want them to find out?" **Lampo asked as they walk down the stairs.

Tsuna took out his sketchbook and started to write there.

"**Not talking again, huh, Tsunayoshi-kun." **Melo (*Daemon glares) - I mean Daemon said.

**[It was unexpected. At least I saved him from killing himself] **Written on the paper.

The others nodded and the others kept talking.

"**Arg. I want to hit that brat Takumi. They are really different from each other… What I mean is the twins" **G said with his trademark scowl.

On the other building, Takeshi frantically looks around the place not minding where he is standing.

'It's no use! The fog is on the way!" Takeshi thought as he looks for his savior when suddenly his right foot slipped, making him fall.

"**AAH!" **Takeshi shouted.

"**YAMAMOTO-SAN!" **Ayato screamed.

Ayato is about to release his mist flames to save Takeshi when someone else jumped the roof and shouting **'SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL'**

"**TSUBASA!" **Yamamoto screamed.

It was Tsubasa on his boxers and holding a bokuto on one hand. There's a sky flame on his forehead. When Tsubasa reached Yamamto's hand, Tsubasa used his bokuto to pierce the wall to stop them from falling, but failed when the wooden sword broke in half.

"**Shit!" **Tsubasa said while they are falling.

Suddenly, the ground transformed into water. That's why when they they fell there, they didn't get injured. The ground went back to its original form and the two students who fell are lying there unconscious.

"**I made it on time" **Ayato sighed and watched the two unconscious teens on the ground.

"**TSUBASA-SAMA!" **Hayato went to his friend/boss and carried him. The other students carried Takeshi and they bring the two unconscious teens in the infirmary.

**~ ~ Reborn's POV ~ ~**

When the two were sent to the infirmary, I jumped from the tree where I am watching them and walks back to find Baka-Takumi.

'I have someone to teach a lesson' I thought.

After several minutes, I saw Takumi in the cafeteria along with his underlings having fun. I walk towards them. Leon transformed into a mallet I hit baka-Takumi's head by using it.

"**OUCH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR REBORN!?" **Baka-Takumi shouted at me.

'Damn brat. I will definitely increase your training today'

Again, I hit Baka-Takumi **"that's for your stupid behavior. That's not the behavior of a good boss. Act more like Tsubasa! You almost killed Yamamoto, your future rain guardian."**I said and hit him again.

"**Damn it, Reborn! Stop hitting me! Yamamoto? Our rain guardian? HECK! I don't need another useless person in our life!" **And this made me shoot him with a real bullet, but I missed it on purpose.

"**WHAT THE F*CK! ITS REAL!" **His underlings are now backing off after that missed shot.

"**Watch your words and actions Sawada Takumi. Next time you say that without thinking I will definitely shoot you, " **I said with anger in my voice.

"—**And also, do not forget that you might lose your position as one of the candidates for Vongola Decimo. I might tell Nono that you are not worth to be a boss and make dame-Tsuna as the candidate." **I said that to anger him. Why? I want to know what's this brat real color.

I received a growl from him and he stood up **"You better not Reborn. A useless human being like him will bring the mafia into shatter. I am the future mafia boss of the strongest mafia Family and no one can change that." **

I tilted my fedora and watch Baka-Takumi walks away from my sight.

"**Iemitsu's data about Baka-Takumi is wrong, " **I said and a memory flashed in my mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_**This is the file for Takumi Sawada" **_

_I took the file and read it._

"_**Nice, cute, smart, and athletic…. Hmmm. This is the traits of the future boss? Sounds like I'm going to tor- teach him more" **_

_**End of flashback**_

'I have lot's of questions in my mind right now, especially about Dame-Tsuna and this brat added more. Should I ask Colonello for help?' I thought as Leon turned into a phone.

I made a call to Colonello, but no one answered. I called him again and this time he picked up.

_**["Why did you call? Kora!"]**_

"**I need help here."**

_**["It doesn't sound like you. Kora! What happened to the greatest hitman? Kora!"]**_

"**I just need to find something and I don't have any time to teach that brat. I'm much more interested on finding someones secret" **

_**["And whose secret is that? Kora!"]**_

"**Their older brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi" **

_**["…Ah… Is that so? Okay the, Kora! I'll be there tomorrow!"]**_

'Colonello paused. What's the matter?'

"**What's with the long pause, Colonello. By any chance, Do you know Dame-Tsuna?"**

_**["I just saw Lal"]**_

"**Okay, then. I expect to see you tomorrow." **I said and before dropping the call I heard him shout something, but I didn't understand and the line was cut off.

**~ ~ Gokudera Hayato's POV ~ ~**

"**-nayoshi… I'd never thought you'd be this hard headed" **

"**What do you mean you're going out!? WAIT! COME BACK HERE!" **

'Arg…. How noisy' I thought as I opened my eyes. I remembered that I fell asleep while waiting for Tsubasa-sama and Yakyuu-baka to wake up. I stood up from where I am sitting and went out to scold who dares to shout while Tsubasa-sama is sleeping.

"**Shut up woman! You're waking Tsubasa-sama!" **I shouted at the nurse.

The nurse is standing on the door and then she looks at me. She suddenly facepalmed.

"**AH! How troublesome. I'm sorry for shouting like that." **She said and then sat on the chair beside her table.

'It's not my thing to ask about others, but I heard nayoshi earlier. It really sounded like Tsunayoshi.' I thought

"**Who are you screaming earlier?" **I asked

She then looked back at me and shakes her head.

"**Don't mind it. It's just a stubborn brat who I am supposed to treat his wounds, but ran off. AHH! I will definitely tell this to his doctor" **I did what she said and didn't listen to her mumbling about 'that stubborn brat'

After several minutes, they woke up.

"**OI Yakyu-baka! You should thank Tsubasa-sama for saving your life earlier!" **I said to Yamamoto.

"**Ma~ Ma~ Don't worry Gokudera. I really intended to thank him" **He said with a smile.

'Tech' I thought and then he thanks Tsubasa-Sama.

"**You're welcome, Takeshi. Ah… By the way. When you were about to jump, who was the person you are talking with? After the call you suddenly changed your mind about killing yourself" **Tsubasa-some asked.

'Yeah, come to think of it. He's shouting while they are talking'

This time, his smile disappeared and he became serious.

"**He said, his name is Cielo." **He said

Both Tsubasa-sama and I was shocked from what he said.

"**Cielo… You know, Takeshi. We were also saved by him." **Tsubasa-sama said.

"**And also, he said something that his name Cielo is not his real name. If I want to look for him, he gave me a clue. 'My voice is enough' he said and he is just around this place."**

'Cielo… WAIT! That name belongs to the second to the greatest hitman in the world! ARG! Why did I just remember it!?'

"**Tsubasa-sama. I just remembered that a mysterious masked man named Cielo is the second greatest hitman in the world. Second to Reborn-san. I have heard many rumors about him, that he is also the number one greatest hacker and informant not only in the mafia world, but the whole world" **I said and then Tsubasa-sama gulped and so the Yakyu-baka.

"**Oi boys~ go home now. It's already four in the afternoon" **The nurse on the other side of the curtain said.

We followed her and we went home.

**~ ~ Colonello's POV (after his talk with Reborn)~ ~**

"**AH! Damn it! Oi! You!" **I shouted as I pointed at the man in front of me.

"**Book me a ticket to Namimori, Japan!" **I said and walked away.

"**Ha-Hai!" **I heard him respond.

'Tch! Isn't it too soon for Tsuna to be found out? Reborn might hurt Tsuna if he found out that he's the reason why Aria-san and Uni went missing'… I should inform the other Arcobaleno's about this.' I thought and made a message for every Arcobaleno, except for Reborn.

TBC

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites guys!**

**I made an update because we don't have classes today because of the super typhoon Ruby (international name: Hagupit) and good news, The University I am attending suspended our classes for tomorrow. By the way guys, LAMBO IS GOING TO APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER that means :) the questions of xeyuxe20 about Nana's sudden change of heart and Guest's question about Reborn not noticing the mist flames on Tsuna's room .**

**Please Review ^_^**


	14. Forgiveness

**A/N: AHH! GOSH! I'M SO SORRY! LAMBO WILL NOT APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER. I intended to make this long, but I have classes tomorrow and I need to sleep early so I need to cut this chapter in to two. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

_"**Spoken"**_

_"**Foreign Language"**_

_Flashbacks_

_'__Thoughts' _

_Point of view_

_**Previously**_

"_**AH! Damn it! Oi! You!" **__I shouted as I pointed at the man in front of me._

"_**Book me a ticket to Namimori, Japan!" **__I said and walked away._

"_**Ha-Hai!" **__I heard him respond._

'_Tch! Isn't it too soon for Tsuna to be found out? Reborn might hurt Tsuna if he found out that he's the reason why Aria-san and Uni went missing'… I should inform the other Arcobaleno's about this.' I thought and made a message for every Arcobaleno, except for Reborn._

**Chapter 12**

There are certain people around the world who are reading the same message at the same time.

_**[This is bad, everyone! **_

_**Reborn might found out that Tsuna is Cielo. Reborn asked me for help to look for his students while he is working on finding out Tsuna's secret. If ever Reborn finds Tsuna's secret, he might hurt him. We all know that Reborn is still looking for Aria-san and the other, right? If he finds out that Tsuna has something to do with it, all our plans will be destroyed. By the way, I'm already on my to Namimori. **_

–_**Colonello**_

_**PS. If you're concerned about Tsuna's situation, please help Tsuna.]**_

Somewhere in Italy

"**Hmmm.. I'm not getting paid for this. Well, It's about Tsunayoshi so it's fine"** A baby wearing a black cloak said.

"**Shishishishi. Mammon didn't ask for money? Isn't this a bit weird?" **A blonde teen asked

"**Trash, who is that Tsunayoshi you are talking?" **A man with a scar on his face asked.

"**One of my students" **The baby said

"**VOI! What do you mean by student!? Is he strong!?" **A silver haired man asked.

"**Boss, I need some help here. Don't worry I will pay you" **The baby said and received a glare from the man with a scar on his face that she called as her boss.

Somewhere under the ground

"**hmp. Great timing. I've just finished my new invention." **A baby in a white lab coat said as he pats his pet alligator.

Somewhere around in China

"_**I-pin, I need you to go to Namimori, Japan. I have a mission for you" **_A baby in a red Chinese clothes said while he is staring at the letter he received.

"_**Yes, master!" **_A baby with a single braided hair said.

Somewhere around the sky.

"**GEH! I should wait for the others before planning" **A baby with a motorcycle helmet said as he watches the ground from his airship while holding the letter.

It is currently night time in Japan and on a certain house around Namimori, A Melon head ghost is doing something that he only knows.

"**Tsunayoshi-kun~ Wake up. You might get a stiff neck when you wake up" **Daemon said while trying to wake the brunette who fell asleep in front of her computer while trying to finish his work.

When the brunette successfully opened his eyes, he is greeted by his Melon-nii-chan.

"**Go to your bed, you have fallen asleep while working" **Daemon said and the brunette stood up. When he looks around, he found out that the others are already sleeping and he went to his bed to sleep.

After Daemon checks that Tsuna is now asleep, he took this chance to do his secret job.

"**Sweet dreams, Tsunayoshi-kun" **He said as he disappeared into the room.

Before the sun rises, the ghosts were woken up again by the morning scream of the twins beside Tsuna's room, but no matter what how loud the screams are. The brunette is still sleeping like a dead person on his bed. The ghosts, except for Daemon who is currently not in the room and knuckle didn't notice that their little angel is still asleep. Knuckle went to the brunette's side to wake him up for school, but stopped when he saw that the brunette doesn't look good.

"**Giotto! Something's wrong with Tsuna!" **Knuckle shouted, making the others to run to the brunettes said to check if it's true.

Alaude find this scene familiar and he remembered that something like this happened before. He sat on the bed and pull upwards the shirt of the brunette and saw that the wound from yesterday is now gone.

"**Hn…I knew it" **He said as he fixes back the shirt.

"**What do you mean to the extreme" **Knuckle asked. This time, he is not screaming because he is worried to the brunette.

"**The side effects of using his Sun flames is now acting" **Alaude said as he stood and walk away from the crowd.

"**WHAT!? Wait, but he's still fine yesterday!" **Giotto said in panic

"**hmm… this is bad. What should we do? The last time Tsuna got sick like this, Knuckle can't do anything. And we still don't know why" **Asari said with a worried tone while staring at the brunette.

Now, the ghosts are having a problem on how they are going to heal the sick brunette who looks like a dead person lying on the bed because he is not moving.

**~ ~ Tsubasa's POV ~ ~**

**[7:30 AM]**

While I'm walking to the dining room, I was greeted by Hayato and Takeshi, who seem to be waiting for me.

"**Ohayo, Tsubasa-sama!" **Hayato greeted me, of course it will not be done without bowing 90 degrees.

"**Ohayo!, Tsubasa" **Yamamoto greeted me with his trademark smile.

"**OI! Don't be so informal when talking to Tsubasa-sama!" **Hayato scolded Takeshi.

"**It's fine, Hayato" **I said as I sweatdropped.

"**Ah! Ohayo, Tsu-kun. I saw them outside so I let them in." **Kaa-san said with a smile while she is cooking.

I looked around the room and found that Tsuna- nii is not around.

'How weird. Tsuna-nii should be awake by now' I thought.

"**Kaa-san, where's Tsuna-nii?" **I asked kaa-san as we sit on the chair in the dining room.

"**Tsuna-kun hasn't gone out of his room" **Kaa-san said in a worried tone.

'Kaa-san sound worried… She's really getting weirder every day. What happened to her?' I thought as I eyed my worried mom in the kitchen.

"**Tsubasa-sama! Please give me the opportunity to wake Tsuna-sama!" **Hayato asked. Well, for some reason I can see a dog ears and tail…

"**S-Sure.. His room is upstairs. The door room is color orange" **After I said that, Hayato ran to the second floor.

"**And where's Nii-san and Reorn? When I went out of the bathroom there gone" **I asked again

"**Ta-kun said he needs to go out early and Reborn … I didn't see him go out the house" **Kaa-san replied.

'Hmm… Weird.. Everything is really we-" My thoughts were cut off by Hayato's scream.

"**TSUBASA-SAMA!" **Hayato screamed while running to us.

"**What happened!?" **We asked worriedly.

"**TSU…Tsuna-sama is not waking up! I have already shaken his body, but he's still sleeping! He's also not moving at all and! AND HE LOOKS SO PALE!" **After he said that, we run to Tsuna-nii's room.

When we enter his room we were followed by mom and then we saw Tsuna-nii lying on the bed. He looks so lifeless.

"**Tsuna-nii" **I said as we walk towards him and when we reached his bed, mom touched his forehead.

"**He's burning. Tsu-kun, tell your teachers, your brother won't be attending their class" **Kaa-san said as she retreated her hand on Tsuna-nii's forehead.

"**Ha-Hai!" **I replied.

After eating our breakfast, kaa-san told us that she will take care of Tsuna-nii and we take our leave.

"**Man~ I want to thank Tsuna for letting me talk my problems to him" **Takeshi said in a disappointed voice as we enter our school gate.

"**OI Yakyuu-baka! Don't say Tsuna-sama's name without formalities!" **Hayato said, he's not that angry this time.

"**You know, This is the first time I saw Tsuna-nii sick and so lifeless" **I said.

"**What do you mean, Tsubasa-sama?" **Hayato asked with a confused look.

I was about to answer him when suddenly,

"**Herbivores" **

We all look behind us and we saw our perfect.

"**Yabe! Are we that late?" **Takeshi asked and he looked at his watch.

"**It's not time yet…Then, why—" **Takeshi was cut off when Hibari-senpai raised his Tonfa.

"**Herbivores, what do you mean that Tsunayoshi is sick and lifeless? Answer me or I'll bite you to death" **

"**TEME! Don't!-" **I cut off Hayato

"**Wa-wait, Hibari-senpai! I'll talk!" **I said and Hibari-senpai only looked at us with his cold eyes.

"**Tsuna-nii is sick and we don't know why. When we saw him, he looks so lifeless. Kaa-san is now taking care of him." **I answered and we received no answer from him.

Hibari-senpai hid his Tonfa's and turned his back at us and walks away.

'…Did Hibari-senpai just called Tsuna-nii in his first name?' I asked myself as I watch him walk away.

**~ ~ Third Person's POV ~ ~**

While Nana Sawda watches his unconscious son beside the brunette's bed, there are six pairs of eyes are watching her.

"**What's with the sudden change of heart to the extreme!?" **Knuckle is the first one to speak up.

"**The hell is wrong with her? Did she hit her head or something? By the way. Has anyone seen the Melon head bastard?" **G said while scowling.

"**Ma~ Ma~ Let's just watch. Maybe, we might have the answer by watching her" **Asari said with a smile, but you can find that he's worried in his voice.

The others stayed silent and watched the brunette's mom as she holds her son's hand and kisses it.

"**Ne~ Tsuna-kun. Will you forgive Mama from all what I have done to you?" **She asked and the tears fell from her eyes.

"**W-WHAT TH-" **

"**Shut up G! Just watch!" **Giotto interrupted the pink/red haired man.

"**I am a failure as a mother. I didn't treat you as my son, like how I treat your brothers. Someone told me everything what happened to you eight years ago, and that made me realize that I have done something really bad to you. I am now apologizing for everything what I have done to you. Please, forgive me. I want to become a mother to you, Tsuna-kun. Please, I call me 'okaa-san' again" **After she said that, she cried and cried. While crying, you can hear her repeatedly say "Please forgive me".

"**Nufufufu~. Isn't this fun to watch?" **Daemon suddenly appeared behind G, making the pink/red haired man almost scream from shock.

"**DAEMON TEME!" **G shouted

"**Nufufufu~ Did I scare you? Well, it's fine. It's not like you're going to die from shock. You're dead already" **Me-Daemon said with a smirk.

"**SHUT UP YOU TWO! Can't you see the scene here!?" **Giotto angrily said as he hit the head of the two Idiots.

"**Who is this 'someone' TO THE EXTREME!?" **Knuckle asked while punching the air.

Everyone went silent and what can only be heard is the cries of Nana.

"**Well… That… That should be me" **Daemon said as he point himself.

All of the ghosts looked at him with wide eyes.

"**Hn. Why did you that, Melon herbivore?" **Alaude is the first one to ask.

"**Well, I can't just sit around here and watch our little angel suffer alone. Especially when I already felt that I am disappearing. I know all of you have felt this" **Daemon said in a serious tone.

"**Yeah… I have felt it, Isn't it too early to disappear!? I mean, Tsuna's not the chosen Decimo. We can't disappear if the chosen successor is not him" **G said and they nodded, except for Giotto.

"**Well, to tell you the truth guys, I didn't feel it yet." **Giotto said and all of them looked at him. They are about to react when they heard a familiar sound coming from the brunette and all of their attention went back to the two living people.

"**Mmnn…" **Tsuna moaned as he opened his eyes.

"**Tsuna-kun! Oh my gosh! Thank God you're now awake!" **Nana said while her tears are falling.

"**W-wait! I'll get you some water!" **Nana said as she ran downstairs. Nana is about to enter the kitchen when someone knocked at the front door. She went to it first and when she opened the door, a raven haired teen greeted her.

"**Hello, Sawada Nana. I'm here to visit your son Tsunayoshi" **Kyoya said.

"**AH! Come inside and please wait on the stairs." **She said as she points the stairs and went to the kitchen to get some water.

When Nana got the water for Tsuna, she leads Kyoya to Tsuna's room.

"**Here's your water, Tsuna-kun" **Nana said as she handed the glass of water to Tsuna.

While Tsuna is drinking, she thinks that the two boys needs privacy so she chose to go outside the room. When she is about to close the door, she heard a very unfamiliar voice that sounded hoarse.

"**Kaa-san…" **Tsuna said making the ghosts and Kyoya in shock.

Nana froze from where she is and looks at her son.

"**Tsuna…-kun?" **She said with wide eyes.

"**You and Iemitsu-san made me felt so broken and useless before. All I want before is to be noticed and treated as your son, but that never happened. All those years you have treated me badly, I met a new family that made me feel I am needed. Even though you have hurt me, I still respected the two of you. If ever one of you or both of you will ask for forgiveness, I will forgive you. I will throw away all the bad memories and give you a second chance." **Tsuna said in a hoarse voice.

After Tsuna said that, her mother ran towards him and hug him like there's no tomorrow.

"**ARG! Ore-sama can't stop from crying! Ore-sama is happy for you!" **Lampo cried

"**How dramatic to the extreme" **Knuckle said as he wipe the tears that formed in his eyes.

"**I'm speechless" **G said

"**We should thank you, Daemon" **Giotto said as he taps Daemons shoulder.

"…**.." **Alaude stayed silent. Not wanting to accept the fact that the Melon head… I mean Daemon did a great job, making Nana realize her mistakes, but Asari seems to notice his silence.

"**Ma~Ma~ I'll just say that your silent because your lookalike is here" **Asari said with a smile.

After that dramatic scene, Kyoya took the chance to speak.

"**Sawada Nana. You should keep quiet about this. Especially that he can talk." **Kyoya said

"**Why?" **Nana asked

"**It's for everyone's safety" **Kyoya said.

At first Nana was confused and chose to not ask anymore when she saw Tsuna nodding at what Kyoya have said.

**TBC**


	15. Authors Note

This is not a chapter.

Hi guys!

I will not be able to update from today until saturday or sunday. Our hell week is coming, uhhh.. What I mean is our prelims week is coming and I really really need to get 1(uno/one is 100% grade here in Ph.) well, not really 1, but not lower than than than 2.00 Which is 88%.

Uhh... by the way, I want to thank everyone who favorites and followed and also to those who reviewed. It seems that some of you got sad that our first gen are going to disappear. Let's just wait it that will really happen.

Thanks for the support and see you next week ^_^.

-KingYohannE


	16. Anger & Lambo Bovino

**A/N: I'M BACK FROM THE BATTLE FIELD!**

**WELCOME CHRISTMAS VACATION! WOOOOOAH! Seriously guys, I didn't open my laptop for six days. By the way, Here's your much awaited update of mine ^_^.**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

_"**Spoken"**_

_"**Foreign Language"**_

_Flashbacks_

_'__Thoughts' _

_Point of view_

_Previously_

"_**Sawada Nana. You should keep quiet about this. Especially that he can talk." **__Kyoya said _

"_**Why?" **__Nana asked_

"_**It's for everyone's safety" **__Kyoya said._

_At first Nana was confused and chose to not ask anymore when she saw Tsuna nodding at what Kyoya have said._

**Chapter 13**

**~ ~Kyoya's POV ~ ~**

"**Omnivore, You're speaking too much," **I said to Tsunayoshi who is currently awake and lying on his bed.

Tsunayoshi then looked at me like he's telling me 'It can't be helped'.

"**What do you mean 'It can't be helped,' You're digging your own grave! Of course I want you to recover, but at this condition you have to maintain your silence and it's enough that you are talking when you are working. It's not like I am restricting you to speak, I just want you to be more cautious. What if Masked man is watching you? What if he found out that the injury he made is now healed? We don't know what he can do to you and the Giglio Nero's." **I replied to him.

Now, he looked at me like I have said something bad at him.

'What!? I'm just worried about you! Don't look at me like that.'

"**You're right! Kora!" **Both of us looked at the window beside Tsunayoshi's bed and we saw a baby with blonde spiky hair wearing a military uniform and carrying a rifle on his.

{A/N: AAAHHH! Colonello's here!}

'When did he enter? I didn't even feel his presence!" I thought and I stood up as I took out my tonfas and positioned myself in defense form.

"**Herbivore, Who are you?" **I asked with venom in my voice.

"**Put that down, Kora! I am not your enemy. Have tou forgotten about me? It's me Colonello. Kora!" **He said as he jumped to Tsunayoshi's side.

'Colonello? Ahh.. I remembered now. He's one of the Arcoballeno who visited Tsunayoshi at the hospital eight years ago. So he's an omnivore" I thought as I lowered my guard. I saw the omnivore look at Tsunayoshi.

"**Oi. Kora! What happened to Tsuna!? He can't even move! Kora!" **He said in a worried and slightly panic tone.

I sat back again before answering him.

"**He used too much sun flames and that's the side effect" **I answered him and he gave me an unexplainable expression.

"**Side effect? Since when did this happened!? Kora! The last time I saw him use it, he didn't undergo on this side effect! Kora!" **Colonello replied to me.

"**Two months ago." **I said.

After I gave him an answer to his question, he looked down and started rubbing his chin.

"**This is really disturbing. Kora-"**

He said and turn his gaze to Tsunayoshi.

"**Oi Tsuna. Where does it hurt the most, Is it your back? Kora!"**

Tsunayoshi shakes his head slightly.

" … **i-is it your throat?kora"**

And he nods.

Both Colonello and I frown at Tsuna's answer.

"**Why did you talk earlier if your throat hurts?" **I asked and then, he gave me a look telling me 'I have to'.

**~ ~Tsuna's POV~ ~**

**[A/N: Flashback. Earlier, after Tsuna woke up]**

"_**Ne~ Tsuna-kun. Will you forgive Mama from all what I have done to you?" **__I heard Nana-san said that._

"_**I am a failure as a mother. I didn't treat you as my son, like how I treat your brothers. Someone told me everything what happened to you eight years ago, and that made me realize that I have done something really bad to you. I am now apologizing for everything what I have done to you. Please, forgive me. I want to become a mother to you, Tsuna-kun. Please, I call me 'okaa-san' again" **__After she said that, she cried and cried. While crying, you can hear her repeatedly say "Please forgive me"._

'_Why does my throat hurt?' I thought as I groan. I opened my eyes and saw Nana-san beside me and she is wearing a very worried look. _

"_**Tsuna-kun! Oh my gosh! Thank God you're now awake!" **__Nana-san said while her tears are falling._

"_**W-wait! I'll get you some water!" **__Nana-san said as she ran downstairs._

'_Forgive her, huh… Maybe I should give her a chance since my Hyper intuition is telling me that she really meant that. ' I thought and then I felt that something is pricking the insides of my throat._

'_Why? Don't tell me my injury from before hasn't perfectly healed?'' I thought as I tried to touch my neck, but I find it hard to move my body._

'_And again, I can't move my body' _

-SKIP AFTER TSUNA TALKED TO NANA-

'Arg… It really does hurt.'

END OF FLASHBACK

"**Why did you talk earlier if your throat hurts?" **Kyoya asked me and I gave him a look telling him 'I have to'.

"**Hmm.. Since we don't know what is happening to you, we need a Doctor to look at you. Kora. Ah, I forgot. That Rae is here. Let's give her a call. " **Colonello-san said in a very worried tone.

"**I'll get her since I'm going back to Nami-chuu. Take care of Tsunayoshi" **Kyoya said and before he leaves us he gave me a worried look. I don't want Kyoya to worry so I gave him a look telling him no to worry.

Now, I'm curious. Why is Colonelloo-san here? Don't tell me Reborn called him.

"**Oi Tsuna! I know you want to ask what I'm doing in here. Kora. Reborn called me yesterday and he is asking me to babysit the twins AND guess what, Tsuna. Reborn want to investigate you. Kora. He's now getting suspicious about you. You should be careful even if you can go one in one with him. Kora. Don't worry Tsuna, I have already asked some help from the others. Kora" **He said told me while he is looking around my room.

"**Ah.. If Rae arrives and checked you, I shall meet Reborn. If he found out that I went here first, he might get more suspicious. Kora. I also need to pretend that I don't know you, but don't worry, I will still help you so that Reborn won't find out your secret. Kora." **He continued as he ruffled my hair.

'How nostalgic. The last time Colonello-san did this to me was when my family is still here' I thought while remembering the old times.

After several minutes, we heard the ring from downstairs and then we heard Nana—I mean kaa-san talking. I still find it hard to call her that since what all happened before, but right now I need to forget all of that since I have already forgiven her. I already told myself that I can forgive her, but the love for them I'm going to give will never surpass the love I have for my family, which is the Giglio Nero.

My door of my room opened, revealing Kaa-san and behind her is Rae-san and Akira-sensei? 'What is Akira-sesei doing here?' I thought as they enter my room and head towards beside me. I looked at Rae-san and she is shock to see Colonello-san.

"**Ara. Who might you be?" **Kaa-san asked to Colonello-san with a smile.

"**I'm Colonello. Kora! I'm friends with Reborn. Kora!" **Colonello-san answered her.

"**If you don't have a place to stay, you can stay here" **Kaa-san suggested.

"**Thanks. Kora!" **Colonello-san replied.

"**Now, now, Rae-chan asked me to go with her because Hibari-kun told her that you were **_**injured**_** and your throat hurts." **Akira-sensei said and then she smiled at me.

Sweat started to form on my forehead because of the smile she's giving.

'This is bad.. Akira-sensei is mad at me' I thought and averted my eyes.

"**Well, to tell you the truth. Tsuna is not injured. He can't move his body and, that's right, his throat hurts." **Colonello-san answered for me. I heard Akira-sensei sighed and when I looked at her, she is now holding a pen light.

"**Open your mouth" **She said and I followed her.

"**There's no problem in your throat. Does it really hurt?"** She asked after checking me.

I slightly nodded at her and she gave me a worried look.

"**Hmm… I think you really need to go to hospital. We need to check that. This is a problem. Uhmm, Tsunayoshi-kun's mom, is it okay if I send your son to the hospital?" **Akira-sensei asked. Kaa-san agreed with a smile and Akira-sensei called for an ambulance.

'The last time I was sent to the hospital by ambulance was when I got my injury from masked man' I thought as we wait for the ambulance.

I saw my ghost friends walked towards me with a worried look on their faces.

"**I'm sorry for not being able to help you to the extreme' **Knuckle-nii said in a very depressed tone.

I gave him a look telling him that it's alright. After several minutes, we heard the siren of the ambulance. When I heard the car stop in front of our house, Kaa-san went down and when she came back, there are two guys with her and they have a stretcher. After they put me on the stretcher, we went down along with the ghosts. When we entered the car, the nurses inside were giving looks as if they want an explanation. Well, it can't be helped. It just happened that I went an operation last day. They drove off the car and inside here is really quite. To inform you guys, Kaa-san is also with us.

**Third person's POV**

Everyone is currently having their lunch when they heard the siren of the ambulance that was heading its way to the Sawada Household. Some of them were curious because it's very rare to hear the siren of the Ambulance in Namimori since it is a peaceful place. A certain blonde named Tsubasa and his friends Hayato and Takeshi have the same thought 'Did something happen to Tsuna/-nii/sama?'.Tsubasa is really worried to his Tsuna-nii because last day, he was limping and earlier he found that his brother is sick with very high fever. 'Did Nii-san have something to do with this?' he thought and for the first time he wants to confront his elder twin.

After their lunch, they went back to their classes and did the same as always. When classes on that day ended, students were very excited to go home. The twins went home along with Tsuna's new friend, Hayato and Takeshi. Before they went inside the house, Takumi spoke.

"**Why are you being friends with this two weak people?" **Takumi questioned his twin and you can find that he doesn't like the two.

"**I have my reason's, Nii-san." **Tsubasa answered as if he's not in the mood to talk to his twin.

"**So, you've some fangs huh. Did that Dame-Tsuna… Ahh! It should not be dame, but trash stained your mind?" **Takumi said with mockery on calling Tsuna a trash. Hayato was about to lit up his dynamites, but this time FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME, Tsubasa got pissed. Tsubasa grabbed the collar of his twins uniform and gave him the most scariest look he have that made Takeshi and Hayato sweat and for Takumi to be scared at his pissed off twin.

"**What did Tsuna-nii do to you to make you hate him!? As far as I remember Tsuna-nii didn't do anything bad to us, IT WAS US who did something bad to him! We took his rights to be loved by Mama and Papa! WHY DO YOU HATE HIM TO THE POINT YOU WANT HIM TO DISAPPEAR!? FROM NOW ON I'M GOING TO PROTECT TSUNA-NII FROM YOU!" **Tsubasa yelled at his elder twin.

"**Dame-Takumi! Tsubasa! Why are the two of you fighting!?" **the four look at their back and saw Reborn.

Tsubasa removed his hands from his brothers collar, but the scary look on his face is not disappearing.

"**The bastard Takumi called Tsuna-sama a trash and Tsubasa-sama was angered" **Hayato said with his famous scowl.

"**Is it true, Takumi!?" **Reborn asked with a frown,but cannot be seen because it is being hidden by his fedora.

"**Why am I the bad guy here!? I just stated the truth the he's a trash! He should never been born—" **Takumi was cut off a bullet.

All of them looked at Reborn, but he's not holding the Leon gun. Leon is sleeping on his fedora.

"**You're not fit to be a boss Sawada Takumi. Kora!"  
><strong>All of them looked up and saw Colonello being carried by a falcon and his Riffle is pointing at them.

"**A good boss should respect his/her family and they should not fight! Kora!" **Colonello said and the falcon lets go of him. Colonello fell beside Reborn.

"**So, you're now here." **Reborn said

"**Ah. By the way Reborn. Their brother Tsuna, was it? He was sent to the hospital earlier. A doctor came to your house and said that it's better for Tsuna to be sent to the hospital. Nana's already inside the house. She just came back two hours ago." **

Colonello said as he put his Riffle on his back.

"**Both of you, go inside the house. Before that, I want the two of you say sorry at each other" **Reborn said with venom.

"**G-gomen" **Tsubasa was the first to say sorry and was followed by his twin, but it doesn't sound sincere at all and both of them went inside.

'I will definitely get you for this trash. Now you even stained Tasubasa's mind' Takumi thought as he stomp his feet on the stairs.

"**The two of you can visit Tsuna" **Reborn said and the other two made their way to Namimori hospital.

"**So you went ahead here?" **Reborn asked

"**Ah, It's a good thing I went here first and If not, that kid will be in danger. Nana said Tsuna is really is to the point he can't even move his own body." **Colonello said.

"**Hmm. Let's go inside. I need to teach the twins some lesson." **Reborn said as he walk towards the house gate and Colonello followed.

When the two got inside a baby with an afro wearing a cow printed costume went out of one of the bushes.

"**Lambo-sama will kill you, Reborn!" **the baby said as he climbed the tree that leads to the twins room.

When Reborn entered the room when the window opened and they saw a baby with an afro and he's holding a gun.

"**I, Lambo-sama from the Bovino family will kill you! Die Reborn!" **He shouted, making the twins look at him.

"**REBORN! THERE"S A KID THAT WANTS TO KILL YOU!" **Takumi shouted. Reborn ignored him and took out some papers with him.

"**Take that!" **Lambo said and pulled the trigger of the gun, but there's no bullet came out and then a crack was heard. The branch of the tree where Lambo is standing broke, that's why he fell to the ground. Lambo tried his best to not cry and chose to continue on his mission to kill Reborn. He entered the house and when he reached the room, he took out a grenade and tried to throw it. Reborn throw back the grenade along with Lambo so when the Lambo flew outside the grenade exploded.

It was dinner time when the doorbell rang. Nana went to look and when she came back, a crying Lambo is with her.

"**He said he's friends with Reborn. Ta-kun, take care of him for a while" **Nana said with smile. Takumi looked at Lambo with disgust and grabbed the kid on his head.

"**Damn it! Why are there so many babies here!?" **Takumi said as he put Lambo on one of the chairs in the dining room. Tsubasa doesn't want to eat so he's in their room.

When they finished eating, Lambo didn't learn to stop killing Reborn and tried it again until Takumi got pissed and shouted at Lambo.

"**ARG! GET OUT! YOUR DISTURBING ME, YOU STUPID COW BABY!" **He shouted as he hit and kicked Lambo out of the house (literally)

Lambo cried and doesn't know where he will go, until he looked up and saw a room with no lights so he decided to enter through the window.

"**Arere? Why are there so many computers here?" **Lambo asked himself as he opened one of the desktop, but failed to open it because of the password. Since Lambo cannot open it, he chose to sleep on the messy bed.

On the other hand , inside of Tsuna's room in the hospital a certain melon head almost went to hysterical.

"**AH SHIT! Someone went inside Tsunayoshi's room using the window!" **Daemon almost shouted, making the others look at him in shock (except for Alaude) because Dameon doesn't go in hysteric.

"**Ma~ Ma~ Calm down. Why are you in hysterical?" **Asari asked and Daemon looked away. Sweats are now starting to form around his body.

"**I-I forgot to put my illusion to hide Tsuna's work place….." **Daemon said in a very low voice, afraid of what will Giotto do to him.

All of the ghost heard it even though it was said in a very low voice and stared at the melon head.

"**YOU IDIOT! What if they found out what Tsuna is doing!?" **G shouted as he pointed a gun at Daemon's face.

"**W-WAIT! I'll cast an Illusion now!" **He said as he raised his hand and an indigo flame came out.

[Sawada household]

"**Oi, Sawada Takumi! For a while, I will be your tutor until Reborn finishes what he is doing. Kora!" **Colonello said.

"**Arg fine. At least, I won't face Reborns tortures."**Takumi said as he went to his bed.

Reborn is not currently inside the room when he said that, tha's why he wasn't hit by a mallet on his head.

Colonello is about to sleep when he received a call from Rae. He went out first and made sure that Reborn is not around before answering it.

"**What is it? Kora!" **Colonello said

_**[Colonello-san was it? This is not Rae. It's Akira. Tsunayoshi-kun's Doctor. We already have the result] **_

"**What does it say? Kora!" **Colonello asked.

The person on the other side answered him with a very worried tone. Colonello frowned and almost shouted at what Akira said.

"**Don't joke with me! Give the phone to Rae, I have something to tell her! Kora!" **Colonello said in a very stressed tone.

_**[Hello?]**_Rae said

"**Rae, don't tell Tsuna about ? Kora!" **Colonello said

_**[Y-yes. ] **_She replied as the call dropped.

Colonello hid his phone and then he started to kick the tree in front of him.

"**WHY!? Isn't it already too much you made Tsuna mute!?" **He said with anger and he fall down unto his knees.

"**Damn it….He's just a child" **Colonello said like he can't do anything.

Unknown to him, there is one teen inside the room heard all what Colonello said.

**TBC!**

**If you have any questions ot suggestions , just tell me.**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow ^_^**

**Love you guys ;)**


	17. Can you be my nii-chan?

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**Uhmm.. I know, some of you are angry(not really, right?) because of the cliffhanger I made last chapter. Well, I did that on purpose HAHAHA(Ughh. I'm being evil) Why did I do that? It's because, if I will not do that, It will be hard for me to think for more surprises in in my updates. You guys don't want that right?. Okay let's go now to the story.**

**AH! Before that! (READ THIS IF YOU WANT A SPOILER. IF YOU DON'T WANT, THEN PROCEED TO THE STORY)**

_**On Tsuna's 14th birthday, A certain scary one eyed woman was hired at Nami-chuu as a PE teacher.**_

**That's enough HAHAHA. There are two clues there. Find it yourselves. (Aren't I'm too nice? HAHAHAHA)**

_**Previously **_

"_**Don't joke with me! Give the phone to Rae, I have something to tell her! Kora!" **__Colonello said in a very stressed tone._

_**[Hello?] **__Rae said_

"_**Rae, don't tell Tsuna about ? Kora!" **__Colonello said_

_**[Y-yes. ] **__She replied as the call dropped._

_Colonello hid his phone and then he started to kick the tree in front of him._

"_**WHY!? Isn't it already too much you made Tsuna mute!?" **__He said with anger and he fall down unto his knees._

"_**Damn it….He's just a child" **__Colonello said like he can't do anything._

_Unknown to him, there is one teen inside the room heard all what Colonello said._

**Chapter 14**

When the sun rises and it's rays hit Tsuna's face, he opened his eyes and tried to move his body. When he successfully raised his arm, he can't feel any pain though; his throat still hurts but, not that much. Tsuna sat on his bed (hospital bed) and looked around. He found his big brothers/ghost friends were still sleeping.

Tsuna looked at his hand and saw that the IV the nurses put on him is still there. He don't like being confined especially the IV's so, Tsuna tried to remove it when suddenly, the door in his room opened and someone entered, running towards Tsuna. It was Akira, and then, se grabbed Tsuna's hands.

"**Don't remove it! And PLEASE Tsunayoshi-kun, don't move yet. You might suddenly collapse." **Akira said worriedly. Tsuna saw a pen and a paper so he grabbed it and started to write there.

**[I'm going back. I'm already fine] **Written there.

Akira frowmed at the teen.

"**You stubborn liitle brat! You're not going home! You still need here for more medications!" **Akira said to Tsuna

**[No! I don't want to stay here anymore. I still have an unfinished work to do!]** Tsuna showed the paper and stared at Akira with his no expression.

Akira twitched at Tsuna's stare, bit chose to shrugged it.

"**I-I said no! You won't convice me. You can only go home if we finished checking on you" **Akira said as she pushes back Tsuna back to the baed.

"**That's final." **She said while giving Tsuna a glare before leaving th brunette.

Tsuna sighed inside in defeat.

"**Scary!" **Giotto shivered as he walk towards Tsuna.

"**Hahaha. I never thought that Akira-sensei will be that scary" **Asari said with his trademark smile.

"**It's a lively morning to the extreme!" **Knuckle shouted as he punched through the air.

They sat on every side of Tsuna's bed and watches their little angel who is now free harm.

"**So Tsuna, are you fine already?" **G asked while yawning.

Tsuna nodded at the pink/red haired man. Suddenly, Tsuna felt someone is watching him outside that's why he darted his eyes to the window. Secretly hid the paper and the pen on his blanket and started to write there. After writing he crampled the paper and throwed it to Giotto who was shocked at the sudden action of the brunette.

"**Wha—AH is this a message?" **Giotto asked while he grabs the paper.

**[I need to be careful. Someone's watching me] **written on the paper.

The other ghosts started to surround their boss and when they fnished reading they nodded at the brunette.

"**Hn. I will patrol outside" **Alausde said and made his way outside.

"**I'll go to the east wing to the extreme!" **Knuckle shouted as he ran outside.

"**Lampo sama will stay" **Lampo said and yawned.

"**STOP SLACKING OFF SEAWEED!" **G shouted as he grab Lampo and dragged him outside the room.

Now , Giotto, Asari and Daemon are left insode the room to look at Tsuna. The brunette kept on staring outside the window when he noticed a familiar silver head walking towards the hospital gate.

After several minutes, the door of Tsuna's room opened once again and this time, it was Hayato who entered.

"**Good morning, Tsuna-sama!" **Hayato greeted Tsuna with a huge smile and there are sparkles around him.

**[Good morning too, Hayato] **Written on the paper.

Hayato made his way to the chair beside Tsuna's bed and sat there.

"**I'm glad your now awake. When I went here along with the baseball freak, the nurses didn't allowed us to enter and told us to come back today." **Hayato said and then looked down.

"**By the way Tsuna-sama, … yesterday… uhmm… Ts-Tsubasa-sama and the bastard copy had a fight."**

At this sudden news, Tsuna gasped and he almost shown his rare expression, but he can't talk rightnow, Hayato night recognized his voice and might also find out that he is Cielo. Another reason he wanted to speak is because he's worried at his precious little brother.

**[What happened?] **written in the paper.

**~ ~ Hayato's POV ~ ~**

When I heard the rustle of paper I looked up.

**[What happened?] **Tsuna-sama wrote in the paper.

My gaze turn to Tsuna-sama's eyes and for several seconds, I remembered someone because of the look he is giving. His eyes were blazing orange instead of hazel one. This is the second time I saw , that's wrong, it's supposed to be the third time. The first one was from Cielo-sama, the second was from the day I transferred to Nami-chuu . The time I confronted him, Tsuna-sama stared at me without expression just like what Tsubasa-sama told me, but his eyes were blazing orange and today's the third one.

'Tsuna-sama's eyes looks like Cielo-sama's…wait.. come to think of it, Tsuna-sama's height is the same as Cielo's height, the same for his body features. Don't tell me he is Cielo?... No, no no.. That's impossible. Tsuna-sama doesn't know about the Mafia. He's too kind to hurt a fly {A/N: Hayato, just say that Tsuna is 'weak'} to be a great Hitman second to Reborn-san.' I thought as I stared at him.

"**It happened when the bastard copy called a trash. Tsubasa-sama was really angry that he collared the bastard copy and shouted at him, saying 'What did Tsuna-nii do to you to make you hate him!? As far as I remember Tsuna-nii didn't do anything bad to us, IT WAS US who did something bad to him! We took his rights to be loved by Mama and Papa! WHY DO YOU HATE HIM TO THE POINT YOU WANT HIM TO DISAPPEAR!? FROM NOW ON I'M GOING TO PROTECT TSUNA-NII FROM YOU' and then Reborn-san and Colonello-san entered to the scene to stop their fight." **I explained to Tsuna-sama and then this time his eyes relaxed and I heared him sighed.

'"**Tsuna-sama, Please take a rest, I will just get you a water" **I said and stood up to get him a water to the kitchen.

'Well… as expected of Tsuna-sama's family, they are rich as what I have imagined. Being able to get the most expensive room here in the hospital. A room that loks like an apartment.' I thought as I pour the water from the bottle to the glass.

_**SFX*door opens***_

'Who might that be?' I asked myself as I went out and look to see who enetered the room. When I rwent out, I saw Ayato Suzuki, the young Don of Cuero di ferro famiglia and he is panting realy hard.

"**Tsu ***_**Hah* na-chan…**_*****_**Hah **_***" **He said while calming hiself and when he does, he walked towards Tsuna-sama's bed.

'This is another question to me.. Why does Tsuna-sama knows about him and come to think of it, they were talking about Erisa Giglio of Giglio nero. Don't tell me Tsuna-sama already knows about the mafia?' I thought to myself as I walked towards them to give the water.

"**Mou~ Tsuna-chan, don't scare e like that. Your mom…. I mean 'kaa-san called me earlier that you won't come to school again because you were confined yester. AH! This is bad, does Kyoya know alreafy that you're here? He might throw a tantrum …." **

Ayato Suzuki stopped talking when we heard the door opened again. The three of us looked at the entrance door and to my shock it's the perfect of Namimori.

"'**Who' might throw a tantrum' herbivore?" ** he said as he walked towards us..

'What is he doing here?' I asked myseld as I put the glass od water at the table beside Tsuna-sama's bed to grab some dynamites to protect Tsuna-sama from him.

"**Herbivores" **He said as he point at me and Ayato Suzuki.

"**Get back to school, classes are going to start in twenty minutes" **He said

"**Hello there, Kyoya. Don't worry, 'we'll' be going after checking on Tsuna-chan." **Ayato Suzuki said

"**What do you mean we? I'm not going to school! I will stay here to look at Tsuna-sama!" **I almost shouted at them.

I received a glare from Hibar and then Ayato grabs my shoulder.

"**We should be going now, the two need some privacy" **Ayato Suzuki said as he drags me towards the entance door.

'privacy?' I thought

'**We'll visit again later' **he said in a smile before closing the door.

"**What the hell are you doing!? AND also! What is realation of the young Don of the Core di Ferro famiglia to Tsuna-sama!?" **I shouted at Ayato Suzuki and he look at me with his famous scary look.

"**It's too early for you to know the reason, but since I'm to nice I will give you an answer and don not ask for more. Just wait for the next. As for the second question you asked, I'm good friends with Tsuna-chan ever since he's five years old. Now, let's go Smokin bomb Hayato. Your 'Decimo' might jet hurt on the way if you don't fetch him at home.' **He said before turning his back at me and starts walking away.

**Third person's POV**

Hayato gave up and went to the Sawada Residence to accompany his precious 'Decimo' to school and when they left the house, Nana prepared some foods for Tsuna and when she's about to lock the gate of the house. She saw a sleepy baby dressed in cow printed clothes went out the house.

"**Ah! Lambo-kun, come with me. We will visit someone" **She said while wearing smile.

Since Lambo is too sleepy, he walk towards Nana. She carried the baby and locked the gate. Before walking, she saw a white envelope at their mail box outside the house and when he looked at it, the envelope is for Tsuna. She put it on the baske where the food is and startred to walk towards the hospital.

When they reached the hospital, they went to Tsuna's room and inside, Nana saw Kyoya sleeping while sitting at the chair beside Tsuna's bed and his son is currently reading a book. Nana chuckled at the sight and walked inside.

"**Tsuna-kun, this is Lambo. He came to our house last night" **Nana said with a smile while carrying the sleeping baby in her arms.

Tsuna grabbed his paper and pen to write.

**[Let him sleep beside me. ] **Written on the paper. Nana smiled and did what Tsuna said. Lambo is now sleeping peacefully beside Tsuna which made Tsuna smile insode.

'Lambo Bovino of Bovino family. It's good that he's still innocent just like when I rescued him from being kidnapped two years ago.' Tsuna thought as he continue to read the book he is reading.

Well.. the book he's reading is not a novel, but a book of information from different famiglia's in Italy which Kyoya printed and book binded it. Kyoya did that because, Tsuna ca't work, so as a caring best friend for Tsuna, he did the job of Tsuna.

Nana went to the kitchen to pepare the foods for the four of them and when she finished preparing, she went out and to put the foods on the table. This time Kyoya is now awake and he greeted Nana with a nod. Nana smiled at him as acknowledgement and continue preparing the table.

When she finished, she walked towards the bed with the bed table so Tsuna won't walk towards the dining area. Tsuna thanked her by a nod and started eating. Kyoya and Nana also started to eat even though Kyoya refused to eat, but because of his best friend's pleading look he had no other choice but to accept the offer.

Several minutes later, Lambo woke up and what greeted him was a very calm and 'beautiful' person.

"**Arere, Who might you be, Nii-chan?" **Lambo asked Tsuna as he sit on the bed while rubbing his eyes.

Tsuna looked at Lambo while munching the salad he's eating and grabbed the pen and paper.

**[Nice to meet you again Lambo-kun. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I prefer to be called as Tsuna.] **written on the paper. Lambo read it and looked at Tsuna with confised eyes,

"**Can I call you Tsuna-nii? Why aren't you talking? Are you mute?" **Lambo asked continuesly.

**[I can talk, but right now I can't. And of course, you can call me that] **Tsuna said as he ruffled Lambo's hair.

Lambo stared at Tsuna wide eyes as he rembered his late mother whom he really loved because the way Tsuna ruffles his hair was just like how his mother do that to him. Lambo felt at ease at Tsuna's side so he crawled beside Tsuna.

**[Do you want some, Lambo-kun?] **Lambo saw Tsuna write on the paper before giving him some grapes. Lambo smiled and took the grapes.

"**Tsuna-nii is really kind. Last night I was kicked out of Maman's house by Baka-takumi and he's really scary" **Lambo said in a very low voice that Tsuna was the only one to hear it.

'So the brat scared Lambo-kun? Well he lost another family' Tsun athought as he continued eating.

"**AH!, by the way Tsuna-kun. I saw this in the mail box" ** Nana said as she put the white envelope at the bed Table.

Tsuna became curious and opened the envelope. Again, the envelope is blank, but the paper inside of it gives a familiar scent he smelled before when the vindice gave him a blank envelope also with blank paper.

"**Is that a food?" **Lambo peeked at the table and to his dismay, it's not a food.

"**Oh I thought It's a food. It smells like marshmallows" **Lambo said as he went back on eating his grapes, given by Tsuna earlier.

Outside the hospital, Reborn was silently watching the brunette from a tree.

"**This is getting interesting" **Reborn smirked as he watches the brunette opens a white envelope.

Not far away from Reborn, a certain platinum haired Italian man is watching him and at the other side is the **PINK**(red) haired Italian man with a tattoo.

**OMAKE 1**

**{A/N: it's been a long time since the last I made an Omake hahaha}**

Lampo decided to return to Tsuna's room after running away from the pnk haired octopus. And when she enetered the room, Daemon was smirking at him while Giotto and Asari are giving a nervous laugh.

"**What's the matter Primo, Asari? Why is the melon head is smirking at me?"**he asked as he walk towards them.

Giotto pointed at a Lambo who is eating some grapes besides Tsuna.

"**What the….." **to his shick he find the baby looks like him when he's younger.

"**Nufufuf, Aren't you happy to see your lookalike?" **Daemon said ignoring Lampo's insult earlier.

"**Shut up! This is really annoying! This is unfair!? Why did I have a lookalike that is a five years old and also a snotty brat!? Unlike Primo, Asari and Pink octopus have teens!?" **Lampo said with one brow raised.


	18. Pineapple Herbivore

_**Previously**_

"_**AH!, by the way Tsuna-kun. I saw this in the mailbox" **__ Nana said as she put the white envelope at the bed Table._

_Tsuna became curious and opened the envelope. Again, the envelope is blank, but the paper inside of it gives a familiar scent he smelled before when the Vindice gave him a blank envelope also with blank paper._

"_**Is that a food?" **__Lambo peeked at the table and to his dismay, it's not a food._

"_**Oh I thought It's a food. It smells like marshmallows" **__Lambo said as he went back to eating his grapes, given by Tsuna earlier._

_Outside the hospital, Reborn was silently watching the brunette from a tree._

"_**This is getting interesting" **__Reborn smirked as he watches the brunette opens a white envelope. _

_Not far away from Reborn, a certain platinum haired Italian man is watching him and at the other side is the __**PINK**__(red) haired Italian man with a tattoo._

**Chapter 15**

It was already night time of the same day where Tsuna and Lamabo met again and Tsuna is sleeping silently inside his room. The ghosts are also silently staying inside looking after their little angel who is currently sleeping peacefully. Nana and Lambowent home an hour ago and Kyoya went back to Nami-chuu to get the reports from his members.

Earlier, Akira and Rae went to Tsuna's room to remove the IV(Which Tsuna really hate) and for the last check up before they allow him to go back home tomorrow morning. They still haven't told Tsuna about the result because of Colonello's order. They also don't want to see the young hitman to be sad at the result, so they'll keep it a secret until they find a way how they will help him.

Now, let's go back to the present time. While Tsuna is sleeping silently, the door of the room opened and Ayato entered the room. He brought some fruits and some flowers to Tsuna. When Ayato made a sound, Tsuna felt the presence and opened his eyes, he almost ignited his sky flames, but when he sees the person who entered, it was his Ayato-nii-chan.

"**Calm down Tsuna-chan~ it's me" **He said and started to walk inside after closing the door.

Tsuna relaxed himself on the bed while Ayato put the basket of fruits on the table and put the flowers in a vase.

"**I heard from the nurses that you're going home tomorrow morning" **Ayato said as he put the vase with flowers on the table beside Tsuna's bed and Tsuna nodded at him as a yes. After that, Ayato sat on the chair beside Tsuna's bed and silence covered the room.

The next day in the morning, Nana and Lambo came to pick up Tsuna in the hospital.

"**Ne, Ne~ Tsuna-nii, Maman asks if you're already ready?" ** Lambo asked Tsuna while walking towards the brunette who is currently zipping his bag.

Tsuna looked behind and nodded at Lambo. Since the bills were already paid, they headed outside the room. Nana was questioning the nurses earlier about who paid the bills, but the nurses didn't answer it. Since Tsuna is a regular patient of the hospital, the owner of the hospital, the husband of Akira gave Tsuna a special card, wherein Tsuna can send money in there in advance so that whenever Tsuna is hospitalized. He doesn't need to pay in cash. The room he stayed at is his own room in the hospital. That was especially made for him, it was made four years ago.

Since the nurses know that Tsuna is a hitman and paid his expenses in advance, they just told his biological mother that someone already paid the expenses. The nurses were shocked at first that the brunette's mother was concerned at her son.

Okay, let's go back, while they are waiting in front of the door of the elevator, when it opened, a girl in her teens greeted them. The teen has this weird hair style, her hair looks like a pineapple and her left eyes has a patch. She stopped walking when she saw the brunette in front.

Tsuna was also shocked, but it is not shown. He grabs his phone and started to type there.

**[Wait for me in the waiting area. I'll follow later, I need to talk to her.] **Written on the phone.

Nana nodded and they went down with Lambo on her arms.

Meanwhile, Tsuna is currently staring at the pineapple haired girl without no expression.

"**What are you doing here, Tsuna-kun?" **She asked first. Tsuna studied her and the girl was carrying a bag.

**[Well… I was sick for two days. I think I used to much sun flames. By the way Chrome-chan, Why are you also here?] **written on Tsuna's phone.

The teen named Chrome rubbed her nape before answering Tsuna.

"**I have a monthly checkup"** she said.

Tsuna nodded and started to type again.

**[Is that so? **

**You're living with Pine-I mean Mukuro-san, right? Is he taking care of you? He's not molesting you, right? ] **

Chrome nodded

"**Y-yes. Mukuro-sama is really nice to me, you don't have to worry. Ah by they way Tsuna-kun.. Mukuro-sama e-enrolled me t-to y-your s-school" **Chrome said nervously at Tsuna, not looking at the others eyes.

Tsuna was shocked. Yes, definitely shocked, though he's not expressing his emotions.

**[…. And why did he do that?]**

"**Mukuro-sama didn't say anything." **Chrome said still not looking at the brunette.

**[Is that so? Well, I should be going care.] **Tsuna showed his phone and waved his hand before leaving.

"**Take care too." **Chrome also said and walks away.

When Tsuna reached the waiting area, the three headed out of the hospital. Nana called for a taxi and went inside. After several minutes, they reached their house. It was seven thirty eight in the morning and the twins are still inside the house, eating the food Nana made before she picks Tsuna at the hospital. Let's not forget about Colonello and Reborn who is also eating with the twins.

"**Welcome back, Tsuna-nii" **Tsubasa greeted his brother with a smile.

"…**." **Takumi only stared at his brother like he's studying him and because of that, Reborn noticed it.

"**What's wrong? Why are looking like that to your brother?" **Reborn questioned, startling Takumi.

"**N-Nothing. Welcome back" **Takumi stuttered, but the last part of what he said was not heard.

**Takumi's POV**

'I hate this' I thought as I walk downstairs.

When I reached the dining room, I saw Tsubasa drinking his favorite hot chocolate drink and Colonello eating a sandwich. I sat opposite where Tsubasa is sitting and stared at Colonello.

"**Why are you staring at me? Kora!" **Colonello questioned the older twin while he is busy eating his food, not looking at him.

"…**. Nothing, " ** I said as I grab a sandwich.

I didn't get enough sleep last night. Why you ask? Well, I was in my room last night when I felt thirsty and I went downstairs to get some water. I was about to enter the kitchen when I heard someone talking outside. I decided to peek outside and saw Colonello talking on his phone.

'This babies are really something' I thought.

"_**What is it? Kora!" **__Colonello said_

'What's happening?' I decided to listen since it took my interest.

"_**What does it say? Kora!" **__Colonello asked._

And then he frowned.

"_**Don't joke with me! Give the phone to Rae, I have something to tell her! Kora!" **__Colonello said in a very stressed tone._

"_**Rae, don't tell Tsuna about ? Kora!" **__Colonello said._

'Rae? Wait! Why is he calling that trash by his first name?' I thought angrily.

"_**WHY!? Isn't it already too much that you made Tsuna mute!?" **__He said with anger and he falls down onto his knees._

"_**Damn it….He's just a child" **__Colonello said like he can't do anything._

'W-what the heck? Someone made him mute?'

I decided to go back not forgetting what I have heard.

'What are you hiding from us, Dame-Tsuna? And why does Colonello know you?" I thought as I lay myself on my bed. I kept thinking until I fell asleep at one Am of the morning.

We have been eating for almost ten minutes when we heard someone coming inside our house. I heard footsteps and Mama entered the dining room with the stupid cow on her arms and Dame-Tsuna at her back.

"**Welcome back, Tsuna-nii" **Tsubasa greeted him with a smile.

I look at them and studied his body.

'There's nothing wrong with his body. He doesn't look sick at all… well, let's say that he's really weak, but the fact that he's sick, he doesn't look like one.' I thought as I continued to stare at 's wearing a plain My eyes focused on his arms and my eyes widened from what I saw.

'H-HE HAS A MUSCLE!? I can't believe it! 'I thought as I continue to stare at him.

"**What's wrong? Why are looking like that to your brother?" **Reborn questioned me. I almost jumped from my seat and removed my gaze from Dame-Tsuna.

"**N-Nothing. Welcome back, " **I said and murmured the last part.

'How come Dame-Tsuna have a muscle? The last time I saw that arm of his, he didn't have that. Did he do some work out to gain that? No no. That's impossible he's too weak to lift something heavy.' I thought as I continue to eat.

"**Tsuna-kun, have a breakfast and after you eat, please take a rest." **Mama said to him.

'How come Mama became like that to Dame-Tsuna? As far as I can remember, Mama hates him so, what happened to that hate?' I thought as I ate the last part of my sandwich and stood up from my seat.

**Third Person's POV**

Takumi grabbed his bag and headed to Nami-chuu. Meanwhile, Tsubasa is still eating and beside him is his precious older brother Tsuna.

"**You're not going to school right?" **Tsubasa asked.

Tsuna nodded as he eats carefully his breakfast. Tsubasa smiled and stood up.

"**Well, then. Please rest well. I will be going now." **Tsubasa said as he taps the shoulder of his brother and made his way outside.

When Tsubasa got out, he saw Hayato and Takeshi walking towards him while fighting again. After greeting Tsubasa, they made their way towards their school.

When the bell rang, the students made their way to their seats and waited for their teacher. After about a minute the door opened and Nezu entered, bringing a good news for everyone.

"**Okay class, you have a transfer student. Please come in, " **Nezu said and the door opened, a girl entered and it was Chrome.

"**Nice to meet you…. I-I'm Chrome Dokuro" **Chrome said very shyly.

The students think that Chrome is weird, especially her hair style and eye patch.

"**Oh great, another Dame-Tsuna" **one of the girls said to her seatmate.

"**You can have the seat beside Sasagawa-san. Sasagawa-san, please raise your hand." **Nezu said and Sasagawa Kyoko raised her hand and she's wearing a smile.

After that, class started until the sound of bell rang around the school.

Kyoko and best friend Hana asked Chrome to eat lunch with them which Chrome agreed and followed them to the cafeteria. When they reached a certain table in the cafeteria Chrome saw a teen with a hair of golden brown which she knew as Sawada Takumi. The brother of his precious friend named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Chrome almost frowned at the teen in front of her, but chose not to. The teen didn't notice them since he's to busy staring at the table.

"**Tch. The monkey's in daze" **Hana said as she sat opposite to Takumi. Kyoko sat beside her boyfriend and Chrome beside Hana.

"**Takumi-kun, why are you in daze?" **Kyoko asked startling Takumi.

"**Ah… Sorry. I didn't get enough sleep" **He said as he kissed Kyoko's cheek.

Hana frowned at the sight, not favoring what is happening… No that's wrong, as Kyoko's best friend. She's not infavor for Kyoko having a boyfriend especially that the guy is Sawada Takumi. Chrome saw Hana's frown and she knew that she doesn't like Takumi.

Chrome is about to ask Hana when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She looked back and saw a familiar raven haired teen.

"**Herbivore, What are you doing here?" **Kyoya asked with a venom on his voice.

The students who are near them run off, not wanting the skylark's anger. Chrome nodded as a greeting to the other.

"**Good afternoon, Hibari-san. Mukuro-sama enrolled me here so that I can protect him from you." **She said.

Kyoya already knew who Chrome is talking about and it's his best friend Tsuna.

"**Tell that pineapple herbivore, I will bite him to death" **Kyoya said as he walks away from the group for crowding.

The students were shocked, especially the three that we're with Chrome because she made a conversation with their perfect and made him angry.

Chrome shrugged the students' reactions and chuckled, remembering the last fight of the two that they made Tsuna angry that they were beaten by him.

**A/N: HI GUYS!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I'm sorry for the delayed update. I didn't finish this yesterday because it was really busy yesterday and I just finished it today. By the way, I'm thankful for everyone who supports my very first fan fiction. Please continue to support me and I will make this story at its best.**

**-Love, KngYohanne.**


	19. Why is this happening?

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**I forgot to put this in my previous chapters.**

**Please consider/forgive me for wrong grammar and the wrong choice of words. I'm not a person who has a great knowledge of vocabulary words, but I'm doing my best to think the best words that can fit the story. Since I'm a Filipino and used to write stories in Tagalog, It's hard for me to write an English Story, especially this fan fiction is my VERY FIRST English story. I'm not pointing anything here; I just want to say what's on my mind. My professor told me last semester, "If someone likes your work, then, celebrate and if someone criticizes your work, don't let it affect you. You should double celebrate, why? It's because someone is trying to help you be a better writer." That's why I'm glad to accept what you are saying to me. I am thankful for everyone who is reading this fic.**

**Okay let's stop the drama, Let's continue the story.**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

_"**Spoken"**_

_"**Foreign Language"**_

_Flashbacks/ __**Flashbacks**_

_'__Thoughts' _

_**[Tsuna wrote on the paper]**_

Point of View

_**Previously**_

"_**Herbivore, What are you doing here?" **__Kyoya asked with a venom on his voice._

_The students who are near them run off, not wanting the skylark's anger. Chrome nodded as a greeting to the other._

"_**Good afternoon, Hibari-san. Mukuro-sama enrolled me here so that I can protect him from you." **__She said._

_Kyoya already knew who Chrome is talking about and it's his best friend Tsuna. _

"_**Tell that pineapple herbivore, I will bite him to death" **__Kyoya said as he walks away from the group for crowding._

_The students were shocked, especially the three that we're with Chrome because she made a conversation with their perfect and made him angry._

_Chrome shrugged the students' reactions and chuckled, remembering the last fight of the two that they made Tsuna angry that they were beaten by him._

_._

**Chapter 16**

**Reborn's POV**

'What's wrong with you, Dame-Tsuna? Why aren't you showing the real you?'I thought while watching Dame-Tsuna in the living room, who is currently watching an Anime on TV.

This kid really took my interest, ever since I met him at Stephan's shop. I know Stephan and this kid is hiding something from me, especially the time Stephan gave him a suitcase and according to what I heard from their conversation, it was a set of books Tsuna ordered. Why in the Hell would someone put some books in a suitcase!? It should've been in a paper bah\g or box, so why in a suitcase? That's really suspicious. Another one, he's friends with Ayato Suzuki of Cuore di ferro and who is your other family? Do you have something to do with the Giglio Nero's?

'I hate liars, Sawada Tsunayoshi' I thought as I tilted my fedora and a flash of memory played in my mind.

_**Flashback**_

_**[It was around the time where Tsuna went for a mission and asked for Stephan to help him so that Reborn won't be suspicious at him.] **_

_I went to Stephan's shop to find out if Dame-Tsuna is really saying the truth and when I reached the shop, Stephan is busy making coffee for the customers._

"_**So I'll have to wait" **__I said to myself as I sat on one of the empty chairs._

_After several minutes, Stephan noticed me, he walks towards my table and sat on the empty chair opposite to mine._

"_**So, Reborn. What can I do for you?" **__He asked me in Italian with a smile._

"_**Is Dame-Tsuna here?" **__I asked in Italian._

"_**Not yet. Tsunayoshi-kun will be here, maybe before six or seven in the night. Is there any problem?"  
><strong>__He asked. The smile on his face is not disappearing._

"_**No, there's none. By the way Stephan, What do you mean by the words you have said to me before? What do you mean by changing the orders from the Ninth and their father?" **__I asked and you can hear the venom in my voice. This time his smile disappeared and looked at me with seriousness. _

"_**I will answer your question, but you will answer my question later." **__He said. I nodded as a yes._

"_**Well, Since I have known Tsunayoshi-kun for almost eight years, I have seen everything I need to see and learn from him. What I mean by what I have said to you before is to be the key to help the child. The Ninth and their father chose the twins to be the Vongola Decimo, right? Now, the reason I have said that is because Tsunayoshi-kun is much more capable in the position. Their father is too blind to see the will in his son Tsunayoshi. Heck! He even resembles the Primo! How on earth they didn't notice the resemblance of the two!? Iemitsu is really stupid! He didn't even know that Tsunayoshi turned like that. I hope he regrets what they have done to the poor child." **__He said with different feelings every time he speaks. I only listen to him and absorbed everything he told me._

"_**Now, for my question—" **__he continued._

"_**Let's talk about the Giglio Nero's" **__He said like he is waiting for me to have a reaction from what he said._

"_**What about them?" **__I responded as I stared at him with a slight glare._

"_**Let's just say it's already been eight years since the incident happened when the masked man destroyed the family. What happened to them, are they dead or just missing? We don't know. Now, for my question. If we or you found out that there is someone to blame for what happened to the Giglio Nero, what will you do?" **__He asked and there's this intense aura around us._

_My eyes darkened and replayed his question to my mind. Since Aria and her Family are precious to me, I can kill for them because I made a promise to Luche to protect them from any harm._

"_**If ever I found out that someone is to blame, I will definitely wipe them from this world, including the masked man." **__I said with anger._

"_**What if that person is too precious to them that they have protected that person from harm that's why they were attacked by masked man?" **__I looked at him with confused eyes and immediately turned into a frown._

"_**What are you pointing, Stephan? Answer me, do you know something that we don't know?" **__I said. It's not a question, but a command._

"_**Who knows. I can't answer that, especially that I found out your answer. I have a suggestion to you. Don't ask anymore and just watch Tsunayoshi-kun. You might be more interested in him than the twins"**__He said as he stood from his seat and walk away from me._

'_I'm sure you know something Stephan" I thought as I stared at his back._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

After that flash of memory I saw Dame-Tsuna look at the stairs which is on the left side where he is sitting and what shocked me is a VERY small smile formed on his lips and then it suddenly disappeared when he look back on the TV.

"**Dame-Tsuna" **I said as he looked at me without any expression, but I can see in his eyes that he's questioning me why I called him.

'Let's see if you can get away from me'

"**You smiled" **I said with an evil grin.

**Tsuna's POV**

'What the heck! Why is Reborn staring at me!?' I thought as I force myself to not look at Reborns scary eyes.

I suddenly heard loud, angry voices coming down from the staircase. I accidentally looked at the pace and saw my big brothers slash ghost friends slash guardians fighting on the stairs.

"**ARG! My back hurts!" **Lampo-nii-sama lazily said while he walks slowly down the stairs.

"**Damn it, Lampo! Walk faster!" **G-nii said who is behind Lampo-nii-sama while balancing himself not to fall.

"**FLUTE FREAK! STOP PUSHING ME!" **G-nii shouted again.

"**Maa~ Maa~ Calm down G." **Asari-nii said who is behind G-nii.

'Why are they crowding on the stairs?' I thought as I continued to watch them and then, I heard a shout coming from my room.

"**YOU THREE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THE TWO DEMONS!" **Someone shouted.

'That must be Giotto-nii.' I thought as I heard someone running and then I saw Giotto-nii ten steps away from the three and then he accidentally trips when he didn't see the elevated steps of the stairs causing him to fall onto them.

'Oh, did I mention that Giotto-nii is wearing a headdress which looks like a sun rays around his head?'

"**TSUNA-KUN! HELP ME TORTURE THE STUPID PEDOPHILE MELON HEAD FOR MAKING AN ILLUSION LIKE THIS!" **Giotto screamed with falls of tears running down from his eyes.

I don't know what happened, but hearing to torture Melon-nii… I mean Daemon-nii made me smile slightly as I imagined how I will torture him.

'Should I use the method of Nee-chan?' I thought as I went back to watch the Anime I am watching.

"**Dame-Tsuna" **I heard Reborn called me.

'Shit…. I have forgotten about him! D-did he saw my s-smile e-earlier!?' I thought as I calm myself not to panic. I look at him without any expression, but my eyes were asking him why did he called me.

"**You smiled" **He said with an evil grin plastered onto his face.

'WHAT SHOULD I DO!?' I panicked.

I only tilted my head as a confusion asking him 'What do you mean?'

"**Don't lie to me Dame-Tsuna. You're one hundred years early to deceive the greatest hitman, though I admit that you're good at hiding your expressions" **He said and the evil grin is not disappearing.

'ARG DAMN IT! Right on the spot! Where the heck is the papers!?' I thought as I remove my gaze from Reborn and started to look for some papers and a pen. While I'm looking for some papers, Reborn shoved a notebook with a pen to me. I stared at him and then took it.

I eyed him for a while and he's staring to my body.

'WHY ARE YOU STARING AT MY BODY!' I almost shivered.

I am about to write on the notebook when I heard Reborn speak.

"**Dame-Tsuna…. Strip" **He said casually.

'WH-WHAAAAAAAT!?' I shouted in my mind.

"**ANOTHER PEDOPHILE!" **G-nii shouted.

"**You perverted torturer! Don't you dare look at my precious Tuna's body!" **Giotto- nii shouted while on his Hyper dying will mode.

**[I'm sorry?] **Written on the notebook I am showing to Reborn.

"**I said, STRIP. Should I spell it for you?" **He ORDERED as he pointed his Leon gun at me.

'I hate this day.' I thought as I surrender to follow what he said. I put the notebook and the pen on the table and I slowly removed my shirt.

When I fully removed my shirt, I saw Reborn's eyes widened. Of course, who will not be shocked if you saw a body of a thirteen and a half years old with full of scars from previous wound/stitches?

'What now?' I lazily thought

"**What happened to your body?" **He asked and his eyes were shadowed by his fedora.

**[Bullies and some accident] **I wrote on notebook and I showed it to Reborn.

"**Okay. It's fine already. You can wear your shirt again" **He said as he turns his back and walk away.

I grabbed my shirt and wore it again.

'Weird…..WAIT! Don't tell me he got suspicious to my body!?' I thought as I walk upstairs.

"**Yare~ Yare~ Someone was cornered. Don't worry It's not your fault that you gained some muscles from your previous trainings from the Giglio Nero and from your missions" **Lampo-nii-sama said to me as we enter my room. Before I close the door a small hand stopped me from doing it.

"**Tsuna-nii! Let me enter your room!" **I opened the door and saw Lambo.

I kneeled down and as I pick up Lambo. I slowly closed the door and walk towards my bed. Lambo suddenly tugged my shirt, making me look at him.

"**Ne~ Ne~ Tsuna-nii. Where did your computers and TV(Computer monitors) go?" **Lambo said as he looks around my room.

I almost gasped at what he said and my eyes darted to a certain Melon head.

"**Uhhh…..Hahaha.. Sorry, I forgot to hide your workplace when you were sent to the hospital." **He said and I can see the sweat forming on his face.

I was about to give him a glare when Lambo suddenly screamed.

"**GUPYAAAA! A-A SEAWEED MONSTER AND A PINK OCTOPUS!" **Lambo shouted, making me look again at him. Lambo is crying right now while his small pointer finger is pointed at my back.

I almost frowned from what he said and turn to look what is behind me. To my shock… No, scratch that. TO EVERYONES SHOCK, Lampo-nii-sama and G-nii were currently standing behind me and were staring Lambo with unexplainable expressions.

"**GUYPYAA! THERE ARE MORE GHOSTS!" **Lambo continued to shout. I closed his mouth with my right hands to prevent him from shouting. I sat Lambo on a chair as I grabbed my sketchbook and pen and started to write there.

**[You can see them!?] **Lambo stopped screaming and nodded,but his tears are still flowing.

**[Don't be scared to them, they're my friends. They will not hurt you.] **And that made Lambo stopped from crying.

Silence now surrounded us.

**Third Person's POV**

Meanwhile, at Colonello's side, He's skipped a day of watching the twins since the twins were having their class. Colonello is currently in the Disciplinary room with Kyoya, Akira and Rae. In front of them where a laptop and there are four live videos who are waiting for someone to speak.

"_**OI! What's with the sudden call!? AND WHY VIDEO CALL!?" **_Skull said.

"**SHUT UP!" **said Lal, making Skull whimper in fear.

"**fuuu.. Skull is right, what's with the sudden call?" **Fon asked while petting his pet Lichi.

"**It's good to see you everyone, I am Doctor Akira, Tsunayoshi-kun's Doctor. Only Colonello, Rae and me knows about this and we decided to let you know this.—" **Akira said as they listen carefully to the Doctor since it is Tsuna's Doctor. This sudden Video conference might have something to do with the brunette, they thought.

"**Tsunayoshi-kun was admitted to the hospital for two days because of some undefined illness. On what we have observed, during the time he was sick. According to Colonello-san and Kyoya-kun, he can't move his body and his throat really hurts. It was really disturbing, so I made some test and with the help Rae, we found a disturbing case on Tsunayoshi-kun." **Akira said. Everyone stayed silent, especially Kyoya who were really eager to know what kind of illness did his best friend have.

"**Tsunayoshi-kun…." **She stopped talking to inhale some air and released it after, making the listeners nervous.

"**Tsunayoshi-kun is…. Is dying" **Akira said as she grips her fists.

The listeners gasped from what they heard. They can't find any words from the sudden news they received.

"**I know It's unbelievable, but the reason for this was the black flame we saw in his throat until his lungs. We researched about this black flame and we learned that it's a deadly flame. A flame like a poison meant to kill people. A cursed flame. Only a number of people can use that kind of flame and those are the people who are full of hatred." **Akira said.

"**DAMN THAT MASKED MAN!" **Lal shouted as she slams her fists on the table.  
><strong>"This can't be happening! I thought Knuckle-san healed Tsuna!?" <strong>Skull said in panic tone.

"**What can we do? I can give some of my money to help!" **Mammon said and they can hear from her voice that she's shaking.

"**Tsunayoshi's dying…." **Fon said and it sounded like he can't believe what he is hearing.

"**We don't know what to do, so we told you this. We need to find a cure to this flame because If we can't, the flame will continue to spread and if it reached Tsunayoshi-kun's heart, it will be his end." **Akira said while stopping her tears to fall from her eyes.

"**Is there anything we can do to stop the flame from spreading for a while, while we look for some medicine?" **Kyoya asked in a very calm tone, but you can see from his face that he's angry. Angry for the masked man who cursed Tsuna.

"**We still don't know. We need to observe him for the meantime, so that we can give him some restrictions." **Rae said.

"**Arg Damn it… why is this happening!" **Said Colonello with anger.

TBC

A/N: YEY!

If you have any suggestions or questions, just tell/ask me.

Review, comment, follow, favorite , ETC.

-Love you all


	20. Reappearance

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was not able to update last week because my grandfather died and we need to go to the province and I forgot everything I planned to write for this chapter. Today I'm with my mom at the hospital, watching over at my grandmother. Since it's already night time and we don't have classes tomorrow, I'm going to use my time making this chapter while watching over my grandmother.**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES

THERE ARE OOC, BUT NOT THAT MUCH (maybe).

_**WARNINGS**_: TYPOS AND WRONG GRAMMARS.

_"**Spoken"**_

_"**Foreign Language"**_

_Flashbacks/ __**Flashbacks/[flashback]**_

_'__Thoughts' _

_**[Tsuna wrote on the paper]**_

Point of View

~ (time skip or other place)

_**Previously**_

"_**Tsunayoshi's dying…." **__Fon said and it sounded like he can't believe what he is hearing._

"_**We don't know what to do, so we told you this. We need to find a cure to this flame because If we can't, the flame will continue to spread and if it reached Tsunayoshi-kun's heart, it will be his end." **__Akira said while stopping her tears to fall from her eyes._

"_**Is there anything we can do to stop the flame from spreading for a while, while we look for some medicine?" **__Kyoya asked in a very calm tone, but you can see from his face that he's angry. Angry for the masked man who cursed Tsuna._

"_**We still don't know. We need to observe him for the meantime, so that we can give him some restrictions." **__Rae said._

"_**Arg Damn it… why is this happening!" **__Said Colonello with anger._

**Chapter 17**

When they heard the current state of Tsuna, the first one to make move was the Arcobaleno's and was followed by Akira and Rae. On the other hand, Kyoya was left alone in his club room that is still in the state of shock. He is currently sitting on the couch and staring at the ceiling. Since he's too preoccupied on thinking what he can do to help his precious best friend, he didn't notice Kusakabe enter the room.

"**Kyo-san," **Kusakabe called Kyoya, but Kyoya seem not to hear it, so he made his way towards his boss.

"**Kyo-san!"**

This time; he called him louder while shaking Kyoya slightly, making Kyoya to look at him.

"**Is there any problem, you seem troubled?" **Kusakabe asked.

He stood up before answering **"No. There's no problem" **he said as he made his way towards his table.

Kusakabe frowned at the answer. He knows that Kyoya has a problem and he also knows that there's only one person who can make him like that and it's Tsuna.

"**Did something happen to Tsuna-san?" **Kusakabe asked directly, making Kyoya to stop froze on his place and Kusakabe waited for an answer for several seconds.

While Kyoya is silently standing, he is thinking if he will tell him what happened or not and for several seconds, he seem to have an answer already.

"**Tsunayoshi's dying" **he said, making Kusakabe to stop thinking for a moment.

After he realized what he had heard, he smiled as if he heard wrong.

"**I think I heard it wrong. Hahaha" **Kusakabe laughed, making Kyoya frown at him.

"**No you didn't. His Doctor and the school nurse said so." **He said and this time he is now looking at Kusakabe.

Kusakabe's smile turned into a horror expression and can't seem to find any words.

"**The masked man gave him a curse and the babies are now trying to find a cure for it." **Kyoya said as he turns his back at the other and walk towards the window.

"**I can't do anything for him" **he said with grave expression while overlooking the school grounds.

The sun has set and the Arcobaleno's are busy looking for something or someone that can help the brunette, but one of them is not doing what the others are doing. Mammon is just flying around and not thinking very well. She seems to be in the state of shock when her phone suddenly vibrated. She took out her phone and look at the caller ID.

**[Boss] **

Mammon slides the green arrow and answers it.

"…**What is it, boss?" **Mammon asked.

_**[Trash, where are you?] **_her boss asked.

"**Something happened to Tsunayoshi and 'we' needed attend the meeting." **She said.

_**[Tsunayoshi again? What's with that trash?] **_The other asked with a slight growl.

"**He's dying, boss. I need some help. I will pay you so please give all the doctors that know about the black flame" **Mammon said with a very sad tone.

The person on the other side was shocked at the mist arcobaleno's request.

_**[tch. Fine, but first I want to see this 'Tsunayoshi' you are talking about.] **_The other asked

"**Thank you" **Mammon said not showing any emotions, but deep inside she is crying because of the happiness. After she thanked her boss the call dropped.

'Since I'm already in Namimori, why not visit him?' she thought and flew towards the Sawada Residence.

It's already past seven in the evening when Mammon saw Tsuna walking alone in the dark street. The teen seem to notice her and look at her. Mammon went down to greet the brunette.

"**It's been a long time, Tsunayoshi" **Mammon greeted and the brunette nodded. Tsuna took out his phone and started typing there.

**[What brings you here, Viper-nee?]** Tsuna typed on his phone.

"**I attended a meeting and I decided to visit you. How about you? Why are you walking alone? What if….. -I mean what you are doing outside?"**Mammon almost says "Why are you walking alone? What if the flame went to your heart?'

Tsuna find Mammon's questions a little disturbing, but chose to shrug it off.

**[Lambo went missing. Ah, Lambo Bovino is a five year old kid who currently living with us. He is the lightning guardian of the twins.] **

"**A five year old guardian!? What is Reborn thingking!?" **Mammon questioned not pleased what the sun arcobaleno did. Mammon is mad because she remembers the past of Tsuna.

**[I don't know, but I'm taking care of him. Takumi doesn't like him and also, I don't want kids to be like me that's why I took him.] **Tsuna explained and Mammon gave him questioning look and Tsuna thinks that it's about his identity about Cielo.

**[If you're worried about my Identity about Cielo, you don't have to worry. Reborn doesn't know it, but he is watching every move I make.] **

Mammon stared at Tsuna and responded to it.

"**Okay, I will pretend that I don't know you. I will now take my leave and be carefull." **Mammon said as she flew away.

When Mammon left, Tsuna heard a wailing sound. He started walking and when he met a dead end, Tsuna saw Lambo sitting on the ground and crying. When Lambo saw the shadows of Tsuna on the ground and started screaming.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!" **Lambo cried as he curled into a ball and started trembling. Tsuna panicked and ran towards Lambo and carried him carefully. Lambo opened his eyes and when he saw that it was his Tsuna-nii he started crying very loudly. While in the middle of crying, he is saying something.

"**Black!" **Lambo said in the middle of his sobs.

Tsuna can't write since he is carrying Lambo and he wanted to ask what does the kid mean by 'black'.

"**Sca-scary!" **another word.

This time Tsuna decided to talk since they are in a dark alley and Reborn can't see them.

"**What do you mean by 'black'?" **Tsuna asked with a hoarse voice.

"**F-flames! **_***sob* **_**black flames!" **Lambo answered.

Tsuna was shocked from what he heard from he kid.

"**I-It's hurts." **Lambo said as pointed his little point finger at his legs.

Tsuna removed Lambo's pants and saw nothing, but this is familiar. It was like what happened to him almost years ago.

"**What does the person look like? The one who did this to you?" **Tsuna asked.

"**B-Baka Takumi" **He answered in sobs.

''Takumi!? Tch! This isn't the right time to ask him! I need him to bring to the hospital' Tsuna thought and ran to Namimori Hospital. When Tsuna entered the place, the nurses carried Lambo and put him in the emergency room (ER). Akira followed.

"**What happened?" **She asked before closing the door.

"**Black flames." **By this two words. Akira knows what does that mean.

"**Okay. I you want, you can enter" **She said as she walk inside. Tsuna followed her and watches them.

First, they did an x-ray and saw that Lambo's left joint is in pieces.

"**This is bad… It's just like what happened to you" **Akira said as she studies the result.

"**I'll heal him." **Tsuna said as he lit his hands with sky flames.

"**WHAT!? DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" **Akira shouted. Tsuna didn't listen to her and walk towards Lambo and his sky flames turned into color yellow.

"**Don't worry. I will not be sick this time" **He said as he put his hands on top of Lambo's knee.

Lambo stared at him with tears flowing from his eyes.

"**It hurts, Tsuna-nii" **Lambo cried.

Tsuna looked at the child and smiled at him.

"**Don't worry Lambo, I will heal you" **Tsuna said with a reassuring smile, making Lambo calm down and his hand glowed brightly.

On the other hand, Akira is gaping at the scene in front of her.

"…**. I-I'll help you" **She said as she walk towards the two and lit his hands with sun flames.

The healing lasted for three hours and Lambo's crushed joints went back to its original form, though there are still small cracks.

The two are really exhausted and are now taking a rest inside Tsuna's private room where Lambo is resting.

"**Are you sure you are fine, Tsunayoshi-kun?" **Akira asked.

"**Yeah." **Tsuna answered ans he lean his back on the couch and put his hand over his face.

"**Hahaha…. The clue I wanted appeared" **He laughed very tiredly and without a minute he passed out.

TBC

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I want to make this a long one, but I've infront of my laptop for almost nine hours and the I don't want to be scolded by the nurses and the dotors here. HAHAHAHA **

**Until next time!**

**Adios!**


End file.
